Not Alone After All
by Flamedragon93
Summary: This story's for sango92 we're writing Naruto fanfics for eachother so go check her's out too! This is a modernized Naruto highschool love story READ IT!
1. It Begins

HEY! Well I couldn't include this in the summary so putting it here. This is my second Naruto fanfic I'm writing. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the made up characters in the story.

WARNING! This story contains: language, randomness, pervertedness, certain character bashing, violence, drama, and other adult references/themes not suitable for kids so if you got a problem with these things then don't read the story! However if you don't have a problem with said things then come and read this! It'll be good!!

* * *

A pretty girl of average height and weight, with silky smooth black hair with purple streaks and emerald green eyes ran into the Konoha High school. Her calve length hair was tied in a low pony tail and danced in the breeze as she bolted into the building. She was wearing black low cut jeans, a white cloth wrapped around her torso as a shirt, vans, a turtle necklace, moonstone arrowhead necklace, a dragon with a pentagram behind it necklace, a few bracelets, lots of rings and trench coat with a dragon and a wolf together on the back. Her dark make up made the silver lip ring on the left side of her mouth stand out nicely and with her hair put up her earrings could be seen, her ears were pierced four times. This girl's name was Tsukiko.

Tsukiko ran anxiously to class, she was going to be late…again. She had just come to this school a month ago with her friends, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. She had over slept and her friends/roommates decided to leave without her. She turned a corner and bolted down the hall.

"Why's this school have to be so damn big!?" She exclaimed turning down another hall and booking it up two fleets of stairs.

"Wait up!!" She heard someone call from behind and stopped just long enough to see Naruto speeding up the stairs. 'Naruto's late? Big surprise there…' She thought to herself.

Tsukiko looked at him as he ran to catch up. He was wearing a pair of dark blue/green ripped jeans, a Sum 41 tee, a black studded belt and bracelet, a wristband that said 'Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large numbers', and a pair of black skater shoes. His spiky blonde hair had electric blue tips and his lip, eyebrows, and ears all the way up were pierced. He grinned up at her as he reached her.

Naruto sped past her and grabbed her wrist, while literally dragging her to their class while running at top speed. All Tsukiko could do was try not to fall as Naruto dragged her. Very few people could best his speed and poor Tsukiko was one of the people who got close but still couldn't keep up with the hyperactive knucklehead, now she was being yanked by said idiot down a hall and all she could do was TRYto keep her balance while being dragged. Naruto dragged her to a classroom and they burst through the sliding doors.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!!" Naruto exclaimed to their science teacher, Orochimaru. The two of them hoped their punishment wouldn't be too bad, Orochimaru-sensei didn't take well to "misbehaving children".

"Take your seats." He hissed and they could tell he'd punish them later. Naruto dropped Tsukiko's wrist and they headed to their seats. Tsukiko decided she'd hit Kankuro later for this.

As the lesson progressed Tsukiko got very bored and started to doodle instead of take notes and listen. Naruto and her passed notes and played silent games. When she got bored of playing paper, rock, scissors with Naruto Tsukiko decided to look at the latest note he sent her.

How much trouble do you think we're in?

Before she could write a reply the note was snatched from her hands.

"How much trouble eh? Well triple I'd say, now that you two also decided to draw, pass notes, and play games on top of being late to my class." Came the creepy, bone chilling hiss from behind them. They both froze and gulped in fear, choosing not to look back at their fearful teach.

"Both of you see me after class." He hissed returning to the front of his class. Naruto and Tsukiko exchanged a quick glance at each other.

"Well at least the punishment shouldn't be too bad if we're together." Naruto muttered, worried.

"I doubt we'll be able to do it together." Tsukiko muttered back.

When the bell rang Naruto and Tsukiko hung back. They walked up to Orochimaru's desk while everyone else headed off out class eager to escape their crazy science teacher, a few stopping to give Naruto and Tsukiko sympathetic looks or looks of pity. Orochimaru looked up at the two of them.

"So what to do with you two…" He muttered.

"You could let us off with a warning?" Naruto suggested, laughing nervously. Tsukiko rolled her eyes and the last bell rang. 'Shit, now I'm late for class again.' She thought bitterly.

"I think not, and I can't very well give you both the punishment together either can I?" He hissed.

"Well actually you could if you wanted to." Naruto responded and Tsukiko wanted to smack him, talking back to Orochimaru wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do.

"But I don't want to so you two will most defiantly not being having the same punishment." He responded in his creepy hiss.

"Just give us our damn punishment already; we're late to our next class." Tsukiko grumbled and Orochimaru glared at her.

"Mind your tongue." He hissed back in a deadly tone. She kept her mouth shut, so did Naruto for once. As he tried to decide what to do his classroom door opened and Kakashi stepped in.

"I heard you were keeping two students away from their next class." He stated.

"They were misbehaving in my classroom, I was about to punish them for it." Orochimaru hissed back.

"Geez is that all? Let them off with a warning and let them go to their next class." Kakashi suggested.

"This is not their first offence; these two continually come late to class and pass notes all through class."

"That's not that big of a deal you're making it seem like they made a criminal offence." Kakashi stated before looking at Tsukiko and Naruto for a minute. "Let's see, since you made them late to their next classes, that would mean double the punishment, but since you made them late again it should be up to their next teacher to punish them." Orochimaru glared at him as he talked.

"Meaning, I'll handle Tsukiko's punishment and Jiraiya can handle Naruto's." Kakashi finished with a slight smirk under his mask. He caught hold of Naruto's and Tsukiko's shoulders, steering them out of the room before Orochimaru could argue. He led them away and Naruto looked at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what am I going to have to do for Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Why not just stay after school with him and help him out with whatever he needs." Kakashi answered shrugging.

"Stay after school alone with Ero-Sennin!? Great there goes what little part of my mind that hasn't been corrupted and tainted!!" Naruto exclaimed and Tsukiko chuckled.

"Naruto, what part of your mind hasn't been corrupted?" She asked chuckling still. Kakashi chuckled too.

"Go ahead to class Naruto and tell Jiraiya I said to have you stay after for him." Kakashi ordered when they were done chuckling. Naruto nodded and gave Tsukiko a quick hug before darting off to class. Kakashi led the way back to his class with Tsukiko.

"So who's watching your class?" Tsukiko asked.

"Lee took charge for me." He answered.

"Ah, so what's going to be my punishment?" Tsukiko asked.

"Well I don't really think you need to be punished; we'll just keep it our little secret that I let you off." He answered smiling through his mask.

"Aw sweet! Thanks!!" Tsukiko exclaimed. 'Weird he always saves me from getting in trouble with other teachers and lets me off the hook, plus I never get in trouble with him, no matter how much I misbehave around him.' Tsukiko thought to herself.

They reached the class and Kakashi released her shoulder. Tsukiko had completely forgotten he had his hand on her shoulder the whole time they walked. Kakashi went to get his class back in his control; Lee had the whole class doing some strange random scene on the stage. Kakashi ended the scene and everyone went back to their seats. Tsukiko headed over to her seat next to Hinata.

Hinata smiled at her as she came over. Hinata was wearing a sky blue dress. It had short slightly puffy sleeves that hung slightly off her shoulders and she had dark blue strings from her dress tired around her neck. The dress had an elastic band just under the bust line and below that the dress flowed freely and loosely. She wore a pair of simple white slippers and a simple necklace with a sunflower on it with matching earrings.

"Did you get in trouble?" She asked quietly.

"Nope." She answered. "Kakashi let me off the hook." She added to Hinata's surprised look.

"Again? Don't you think it's weird?" Hinata asked in her shy voice.

"Yeah but hey, I don't get in trouble so I'm not complaining." She answered.

"I wonder why…" Hinata mumbled.

"He plays favorites?" Tsukiko suggested.

"I think it's more than that…" Hinata mumbled quietly, the rest of the class went on uneventful. Tsukiko couldn't stop thinking about what Hinata said the entire time.

When the bell rang everyone filed out. Tsukiko walked with Lee and Hinata to their gym class. Lee was wearing a pair of sandals, beach shorts, American eagle shirt and a seashell necklace and bracelet. Once they reached the gym they split up to go change into their gym clothes.

"So Hina how are things with you and Kiba?" Tsukiko asked while they changed.

"…He still hasn't asked me out yet." She mumbled shyly.

"Still? It's already been made clear that you both like each other. Want me to get on his case about it?" She offered.

"Naruto-kun's on it." She answered.

"That works then. Oh, Speaking of Kiba, I'll be right back." Tsukiko replied walking over to a high, small window and grabbed a large blunt object.

"STOP PEEPING!! YOU PERVERT!!" She yelled chucking said blunt object at the window and hitting a very surprised Kiba square in the face. He disappeared from the window and Tsukiko headed back over to Hinata.

They finished changing and headed into the gym. Hinata disappeared somewhere as the boys came out of their changing room, lead by Kiba who instantly looked around for Hinata and headed off to find her. Tsukiko rolled her eyes at Hinata's shyness then rolled her eyes even more as one of the people she hated the most headed to her.

"What do you want duckbutt? She asked Sasuke before he could say anything to her.

Tsukiko laughed at Sasuke, enjoying her daily mocking of how he looked during gym. Seeing as Gai was their gym teacher the boys were all forced into Gai's "special training suits" and green spandex really wasn't Sasuke's look…or anyone's for that matter. The green spandex clashed horribly with his emo make-up, eyebrow piercing, lip and tongue piercing, dime sized gauges, duckbutt hairstyle, and dark blue streaks in his hair.

"Stop laughing Tsukiko you don't look much better." Sasuke grumbled angrily and Tsukiko shut up instantly.

The guys had to wear the green spandex and the girls were saved from that. However instead of wearing green spandex the girls were stuck in underwear like green shorts and baggy white shirts with green lining.

"You know what? Shut up nobody asked you." She snapped at him.

Before Sasuke could say anything back a pair of hands went in front of Tsukiko's eyes blinding her.

"Guess who!" A voice declared in her ear.

"Naruto?" She answered boredly and the hands were removed from her eyes.

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed moving out from behind her and standing in front of her.

"Wow Naruto those spandex make you look almost as bad as duckbutt here." Tsukiko stated laughing at Naruto too and pointing to Sasuke who glared and stalked off. Naruto opened his mouth to make a comment back about how she looked but she glared at him and he shut up.

Their other friends started heading over to them. Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji headed over to them. Tsukiko instantly noticed Kiba and Hinata were holding hands. Hinata was blushing brightly and Kiba looked his usual cocky self but with a bit more cockiness too it.

"Well guess that explains where Kiba ran off to." Tsukiko muttered to herself.

"Yeah I badgered him into asking her out already." Naruto replied.

Tsukiko was then quickly distracted by their last friend to join them. She tried to keep a straight face. She knew nobody could pull off the spandex (other than Lee and Gai and they still looked extremely freaky in them) but there was one person who looked the absolute worse in them. The green spandex clashed horribly with his blood red hair making him look like Christmas. His goth make-up, eyebrow (even though he doesn't have any) pricings, lip ring, and earrings all the way up made it look worse. Though Tsukiko as well as everyone else knew better than to say anything to him about how he looked. He looked ready to brutally murder the first person who tried to say anything about it.

"Hey Gaara." She greeted as he reached them and he glared at everybody who did their usual staring and attempts of not laughing.

"Alright class time to being class!! Let your youth soar and let's have a joyfully youthful class!! Gai declared enthusiastically while doing cartwheels to the class. Everyone groaned and or glared other then Lee who joined Gai in his "Youthfulness".

And so the torture began they had to endure 10 laps, 10 laps running backwards, 10 laps on their hands, 10 laps doing cartwheels, 50 jumping jacks, 30 sit ups, 20 pushups, and 15 pull ups before kickboxing for the rest of the hour which turned out to be about a half hour.

Finally the class was over and everyone went to get back in their normal clothes before heading to their next class. As everyone headed off to their next class they moved like snails to sore to actually move at a faster pace than 1 mile per hour. As they walked (inched) to their next class Naruto turned to Tsukiko.

"Hey Tsukiko, do you think you could stay after school with me?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Why? And I don't think I can since you're being punished." Tsukiko asked.

"I don't want to be stuck here by myself or have head home by myself it's boring and too quiet and I know that so you could hang out with another teacher or at the library or something until I'm done then we can go home together and stuff." Naruto explained and Tsukiko shrugged.

"Sure why not, I guess I'll just chill with Kakashi-sensei or something while you hang with the super perv." Tsukiko answered.

"Or you could hang out in the computer lab, or the library, or with Iruka-sensei, or any of the other teachers you get along with or places you could chill at in the school instead of with Kakashi-sensei." Naruto suggested hurriedly and Tsukiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or I could hang out with Kakashi-sensei if I really wanted to." She stated wondering why Naruto didn't want her to.

"….Yeah…I guess you could….OR! Or you could hang out with me and the super perv!!"

"As tempting as that sounds Naruto I think I'll pass, I like what tiny part I have left of my sane mind thank you very much."

"…Ok I guess…Hey! After we're done being stuck here and we head home we can hang out for awhile first right?" Naruto asked and Tsukiko nodded.

"Sure I guess; I got nothing planed all day." She answered.

"Sweet!" Naruto declared happily.

"Hey Naruto?" Naruto looked over at Gaara who called.

"Try anything on my sister and you answer to me." He threatened and Naruto nodded with a little sweat drop on his head.

"Relax Gaara; Naruto's too stupid to try anything on her besides Naruto's your best friend I doubt you'll really do anything to him." Shikamaru stated and Gaara grumbled. Tsukiko and Naruto both rolled their eyes.

"I'm not going to try anything on her." Naruto sated while he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Gaara, do you have to say that to every guy friend of mine who asks if I want to hang out with them?" Tsukiko asked while she rolled her eyes and Gaara glared but nodded stubbornly.

"Yes I do." He answered shortly.

The bell rang and they all stopped staring in shock.

"FUCK!!" They all declared bolting to their next hours trying to get their before the last bell rang and trying to ignore the pain their legs were in. Their legs felt like jello after that gym class so it hurt really bad to run on them.


	2. School Sucks

Tsukiko walked into her math class after saying bye to Naruto and a few of her other friends. She went in with Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke, and sat down in the almost very back, there was one seat behind her. To her misfortune her seat was next to Sasuke's. Sasuke sat beside her, Gaara in front, Shino on her other side and Shikamaru behind her. She glared at Sasuke. Sasuke was in black tight emo pants (Tsukiko bet they were chick pants), a My Chemical Romance shirt, black shoes, a studded belt and bracelet, and a dog color.

Tsukiko turned to Shikamaru and Shino, Shikamaru had on a pair of forest camouflage cargo pants, black skater shoes, a black tee-shirt, and a wrist band. His hair instead of in his usual ponytail was down for once. Shino was wearing steal toed combat boots, black chain pants, black gloves, and a high collared trench coat that had buckles up the sleeves and down the front. He was wearing dark shades and his ears were pierced. Tsukiko turned to Gaara. Now out of the freaky gym clothes Gaara was wearing black boots, black trip pants with red trim, a black muscle shirt with a fishnet shirt over it and red and black striped gloves/arm warmers; he had on a spiked choker and a spiked bracelet as well. Tsukiko flicked Gaara in the back of the head.

"Oi! I almost forgot. Don't fucken leave without me again. I was fucken late to science." She grumbled giving him another flick in the head. Gaara glared at her but then shrugged.

"Don't over sleep and you won't have a problem." He stated. Tsukiko glared but then turned to Shikamaru and Shino.

"Hey Shino." She greeted and he nodded. They weren't really friends but they talked once in awhile (assuming she could get him to talk). She then turned to Shikamaru and watched as his eyes were glued to Iruka's teacher's aide for the day.

"Fantasizing about my sister?" She asked innocently while leaning back in her desk and bending her head back to look at him upside down.

"I was not!" He snapped but a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Rrriigghhhtt….Just remember you're not eighteen yet so you can't do anything with her." Tsukiko teased, poking fun at Shikamaru's issues with her older sister, Temari. The sand sibs weren't really Tsukiko's siblings but she had some issues in her past and they adopted her into their family when she was little so they were all really close and counted each other as siblings.

Tsukiko looked over at Temari. Temari and Kankuro both helped out around the school either aiding a teacher, subbing, working in the office, any real thing that the school needed them to help with. Today Temari was helping Iruka out with his math classes. Temari noticed her watching and grinned heading over to her. When she reached the group she ruffled Gaara's hair and then did the same to Tsukiko's. They both glared at her and she grinned.

"'Sup kiddos." She greeted grinning still. Tsukiko greeted her back and Gaara just turned back to the front of the class. Iruka wasn't in the class he had to go take care of something so everybody had a little bit of free time.

"So enjoy your sleeping in?" Temari asked Tsukiko.

"You should have woken me up; I just barely avoided getting in trouble." She answered coldly.

"I would have made your lives hell if I got detention from Orochimaru." She added.

"Hey I tried to wake you. You were too into that dream you were having about Naruto to even budge." Temari defended and Tsukiko looked away fighting a blush.

"I wasn't dreaming about him." She stated stubbornly.

"Rrriight so if you weren't dreaming about him how come you kept saying his name?" She asked snickering.

"You know what, shut up!" Tsukiko snapped and Temari laughed messing up her hair again.

"You know you love me." She stated playfully as Tsukiko smacked her hand away from her head.

"Yeah, yeah shut up." Tsukiko replied playfully back.

Tsukiko's cell phone vibrated and she pulled it out to see she got a text from Naruto.

_I'm bored class sucks without you with me._

"Awww cute." Temari teased reading it over her shoulder.

"Shut up its not cute!" Tsukiko snapped and wrote a reply.

_Why_

"What do you mean why? Obviously cuz he misses you." Temari asked continuing to read over her shoulder.

_Cuz it's too boring without having somebody to distract me, I'm actually learning._

"Or not." Temari stated after reading that.

"Exactly he just misses having somebody keeping his small attention span occupied." Tsukiko replied as she wrote a reply.

_You're learning? Holy shit! It's the end of the world!!_

_Hey that's mean!_

_But it's true!_

_Yeah…._

"Hey Iruka's coming back, better put that away." Temari stated looking at the door and hearing Iruka heading to it while talking to somebody.

"Yeah and you better go back to looking like you're actually working for a change." Tsukiko responded and Temari smirked ruffling up hers and Gaara's hair again.

"Would you cut that out!?" Gaara and Tsukiko both snapped angrily. She just grinned and laughed.

She smirked at her siblings and smiled at Shikamaru before walking around his desk and heading back up to the front through the next aisle. Tsukiko watched her walk away to make sure she didn't take another try at messing up her hair and watched Temari's hand brush across Shikamaru's arm and back as she passed him, they both exchanged a quick glance and Temari speeded to the front of the room just as Iruka came into the class room. Tsukiko stared at Shikamaru with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I saw that." She stated.

"So." He responded indifferently.

"I laugh at you." She stated turning away from him.

"Why do you laugh at me?" He asked confused.

"Cuz you two can't do anything." She answered in a sing song voice.

"Technically we could." He replied.

"Yeah you could but it's illegal you know." She responded.

"Think that's stopping us?" He asked in a low voice while smirking.

"Eww gross! I don't need to know that!" Tsukiko declared thoroughly disgusted by unwanted mental images.

Iruka stepped in and the class begun. Tsukiko got bored half way through class and spent her time texting her friends and passing notes to the ones in her class in between note taking.

After class was over it was lunch. Tsukiko was a little late to meet up with her friends at lunch because she had to make a trip to the bathroom. As she headed over to their usual spot she sighed. "School sucks." She muttered while yawning. She spotted her friends Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, Hinata, and Choji and walked over to them. At lunch time their group all had a nice spot to hang out. They claimed a nice grassy spot under a huge tree in the courtyard of their school as their lunch spot.

Tsukiko reached them and plopped her butt down beside Kankuro. She looked at her friends. Shikamaru was asleep under the tree and Temari was drawing on his face with a sharpie while Kankuro laughed. Hinata was sitting next to Kiba and eating, Choji stuffing his face like normal, Kiba and Naruto were fighting over what appeared to be a giant chocolate chip cookie, Lee was eating and talking about youth, and Gaara was drowning everything out with his Ipod.

Tsukiko eyed the cookie while Naruto and Kiba fought over it. Naruto snatched it from him and leapt up trying to make a brake for it. Kiba leapt up and chased after him. Tsukiko fallowed the movements with her eyes then made a move as soon as she got it. She made Naruto stumble and snatched the cookie from both of them.

"Give me that!!" She declared snatching it from them. They both glared at her and tackled her.

"Give it back!!" They ordered wrestling her for the cookie.

"Hell no! It's my giant cookie now!!" She snapped attempting to escape them. Everyone was now watching them fight over the cookie.

"GIVE IT!!" They shouted and Kiba reached for it. Tsukiko snarled and bit his arm.

"MINE!! NO TOUCHIE!! DON'T MAKE ME STUFF IT DOWN MY SHIRT!!" She threatened with an evil grin.

"We'll go after it!!" They threatened back and they were instantly ripped away from her by sand and Kankuro and Gaara were ready to beat the shit out of them.

"Don't even think about it." They snarled and Tsukiko grinned triumphantly and evilly.

"Works every time." She stated while chuckling evilly and eating the cookie. Naruto and Kiba both cried.

"My cookie…" They cried.

Once Tsukiko had finished the cookie Naruto and Kiba were released. Kiba pouted over to Hinata and Naruto sulked and planted his butt down next to Tsukiko.

Everybody went about their usual lunch time and talked about whatever or sat around bored. As the lunch rolled on their group was joined by Sasuke (much to Tsukiko's displeasure) and as the lunch hour reached its end three people headed over to them.

"Oh look it's The Three Bitches of Konoha." Tsukiko grumbled as Sakura, Tenten, and Ino headed over to them.

Sakura was wearing a white miniskirt, a dark pink off the shoulder short sleeve shirt, and light pink spaghetti strap shirt over it, two large beaded bracelets on both wrists two pink and the other two white, two necklaces the same as the beads, and some earrings that matched, she had on a lot of pink makeup and a pair of silver heels. Ino had on a black miniskirt, dark purple midriff top, quarter length sleeved dark purple jacket, heeled knee length boots, large silver hoops, purple make up, a charm bracelet, a necklace that matched, and a few rings. Tenten was in faded light blue jeans that were extremely low cut, flared at the bottom, and had designed rips on the thighs and butt, white flip flops, and a white halter top, the front of it covered in sequins and lace in floral designs. She had on a few bangle bracelets, a necklace, and very little make-up.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun!" They greeted when they reached.

"What do you three bimbos want?" They both asked, not looking up from what they were doing. Neji was reading a book and Sasuke was like Gaara and trying to drown everyone out with his Ipod.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun. Wouldn't you rather hang out with us?" Ino asked in a flirtatious voice.

"No." They both answered shortly, not even bothering to acknowledge their existence by looking at them.

"Hmph what's so good about these guys anyway? Why would you rather hang out with these losers instead of us?" Sakura asked.

"Watch who you're calling a loser." Several members of the group snarled, mainly Tsukiko.

"As far as we're concerned all of you are a bunch of no good losers. Other then Hinata, you know Hinata we'll still let you join us if you come to your sense about who you like and hang around with." Tenten said.

"I rather be a loser then a slut." Hinata stated in her usual shy, quite voice but lacking the usual stuttering and hesitation. Tsukiko grinned at Hinata for speaking up then she stood up and faced the three bitches.

"You aren't wanted here so leave." Tsukiko snarled.

"We're not interested in talking to people like you." Ino said with a smug voice.

"Slut." Tsukiko stated.

"Bitch." Ino retorted

"Skank."

"Loser."

"Whore." This little name game between the two continued on for several minutes.

"You're a fucken bitch you know that Tsukiko? That's why you'll never get a boyfriend." Ino said, stopping their name game.

"And you're a slut who spreads her legs for any guy with good looks and a big dick. That's why you'll never have a real boyfriend because guys are only interested in fucking you." Tsukiko retorted icily.

Ino looked extremely pissed now.

'_Heh looks like I struck a nerve.'_ Tsukiko thought to herself.

"Well at least I have a real family that wants me." Ino stated in an extremely bitchy tone.

Tsukiko lunged at her but Lee leapt up and restrained her. Tsukiko wasn't the only one who lunged either, Temari and Kankuro both lunged as well and Gaara stood up; his sand materializing around him while giving the three girls a death glare. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba all quickly jumped up as well to restrain the three. Shikamaru grabbed onto Temari and pulled her against him and then back down onto the ground while urging her to calm down, Naruto stood in front of Gaara and talked him out of murdering the three girls, and Kiba quite literally grabbed onto Kankuro and threw him to the ground before sitting on his back Indian style.

"Calm down Tsukiko-san! They're not worth it!" Lee cried while he tried to restrain Tsukiko, Tsukiko settled down slightly.

"Alright Lee I'm fine now." She said and Lee released her. Tsukiko turned away from the three girls.

"Got that big of a reaction out of you and you're still not going to try to hit me? Guess you're not as tough as you act. So you're a fucken bitch that's all bark and no bite, who will never get any guy to like her and whose own _real_ family didn't love her or want her." Ino said smirking as Tsukiko turned her back on her.

Tsukiko froze and did a back spin kick, her heel colliding with the side of Ino's face and sending her flying sideways. Now facing the other two girls Tsukiko stared them down. Both girls charged at her, Tenten was first to reach Tsukiko and she grabbed onto her, throwing her to the ground before elbowing her hard in the back. As she straightened up to fight Sakura, Sakura threw a punch at her from behind. Tsukiko ducked, spun around so she was behind Sakura, and her arm came crashing down onto the back of Sakura's neck. Sakura fell forward, crumbling to the ground. The blow to the back of the neck caused her whole body to go temporally numb. When the three girls managed to get back up they took off fast.

Tsukiko glared at their backs as they cowardly ran away, her chest heaving in anger. She stormed over to her bag and grabbed it, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Tsukiko, forget about what Ino said, she was just being a bitch." Naruto said, trying to calm her down.

Tsukiko ignored him and started storming off.

"Where are you going?" Kiba called.

"I need to be alone." She answered in a deadly tone. Everyone watched her leave and Naruto made a movement to go after her.

"Leave her be. She wants to be alone right now." Gaara stated and Naruto looked like he wanted to argue but listened and sat back down.

Tsukiko stormed away and headed for one place she knew she'd be alone at. Tsukiko climbed up onto the roof of the school and sat up there, glaring at the sky.

"Damn bitch struck a very sensitive nerve." She muttered darkly to herself.

The emotions she bottled up threatened to spill but she fought them. Not wanting to let her feelings take control. She allowed only a few stray tears to fall before locking everything back up inside. She reached into her bag and pulled out a razor. She stared at it and her arm. Yes she was a cutter, yes she knew she shouldn't do it, yes she knew it was fucken retarded to bring a razor to school, and yes she felt bad when she saw how upset Temari, Naruto, and Hinata got when they found out she cuts herself and begged her to stop. But, it relieved the pain and let her feel something.

Tsukiko stared at the razor for a few more minutes before sighing and throwing it.

"Fuck, I need a drink." She muttered, slamming the back of her head against the wall behind her and closing her eyes. The clanking of two bottles made her open her eyes and she saw two bottles of Smirnoff dangling in her face. She looked to see Temari sitting beside her and dangling the two bottles in front of her face while grinning.

"Knew you'd be up her and thought you could use this." She said handing her one bottle. Tsukiko gave her a tiny smile in return.

They both opened their bottles and started drinking. Temari just sat beside her and drank her drink and it made Tsukiko feel better to have someone just sit in comfortable silence with her rather than trying to talk to her about it. They downed the rest of their drinks and Tsukiko looked at Temari.

"Got anymore?" She asked and Temari laughed.

"Just one more, I'm not letting you get drunk at school, I rather not go to jail." Temari said, handing her another bottle. The bell rang and Temari got up.

"I got to go work….Look, Gaara, Kankuro, and I we might not be your real family but we are a family and you're part of that family, you know that right?" Temari said as she started to leave.

"…Yeah I know." Tsukiko answered and Temari smiled at her before quickly messing up her hair and heading off to get back to work.

"Don't ditch all your classes!" Temari called as she left.

Tsukiko sighed and opened the second bottle of Smirnoff, taking a long swig of it.

"You're really asking for trouble you know. Beating three people up, ditching, and drinking on campus." Came a voice from behind her and she looked to see Sasuke watching her while leaning against the wall next to the door that lead on and off the roof.

"What the hell do you want Sasuke?" She asked turning away from him and continuing drinking. Sasuke walked over to her and she saw he wasn't staring at her but something on the ground nearby.

'_Fuck.'_ She thought as she realized he was staring at the razor.

"Even I'm not emo enough to cut." He stated picking it up and looking at Tsukiko.

"Give it back." She demanded, holding out her hand for it.

"Not going to happen. As much as we dislike each other and don't get along I'm not going to let you cut yourself." He answered. Tsukiko glared at him.

"Why'd you come up here?" She demanded.

"Didn't feel like going to class." Sasuke answered.

"Then ditch somewhere else this is my spot. And give that back!" Tsukiko said demanding for the razor back again.

"Nope." Sasuke seemed to be finding this amusing and Tsukiko was getting annoyed. She set her drink down and stood up.

"Give it back." She demanded through gritted teeth.

"What are you two doing up here. Get to class." They turned to look at the door. Iruka stood in the doorway watching them.

"Hmph, later Tsukiko." Sasuke said, walking off to go to class.

Tsukiko had no intention of going to class and turned to plop her butt back down but then remembered something.

'_Shit! The bottle!'_ She thought in alarm. She looked to grab the bottle and hid it but it was gone.

"What are you doing Tsukiko?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." She quickly lied. Seeing that Iruka didn't have the bottle, didn't notice it and that she didn't have the bottle she quickly guessed that Sasuke snuck off with it when he left.

"You should be in class." Iruka stated.

"I don't feel like going." Tsukiko said, turning away from him and sitting back down.

"Who pissed you off this time?" Iruka asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Ino. Shouldn't you be teaching?" She answered.

"This is my free period remember." Iruka replied.

"So what Ino do this time?" He asked.

"Just struck some very sensitive nerves." Tsukiko answered darkly and Iruka nodded, understanding what she meant. Tsukiko was friends with Iruka.

"You really should be in class you know." Iruka stated after a long silence.

"Do I have to?" She asked, kind of like a child.

"Ha-ha well I guess it wouldn't hurt if you missed the rest of this class, it's already half way over. But, you have to go back to class starting next hour." Iruka answered and Tsukiko nodded.

"Fine, I'll go back next hour." Tsukiko answered. Iruka got up and left her to be alone in her thoughts for the rest of the period. Before she could get too wrapped up in her thoughts a bottle was shoved in her face.

"You owe me." Sasuke said handing her back her drink. Tsukiko looked at him and huffed, snatching her drink from him.

"Great I'm in debt to an emo, what do you want me to do? Give you my old skinny jeans so you can have more chic- I mean emo pants?" Tsukiko teased.

"I'll let you know what I want when I think of something." He answered, walking off and leaving her up on the roof to be by herself.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that she realized he still hadn't returned her razor.

The bell rang and Tsukiko downed the remainder of her drink before heading off to class like she promised.

Tsukiko had missed her history class but she honestly wasn't too upset about that and she headed off for choir. The rest of her school day was extremely uneventful, nothing interesting happened and thankfully her friends didn't bother her about what happened at lunch. After school was over she met up with Naruto and told him she'd be in the drama room with Kakashi until he was done with his detention. Naruto still tried to persuade her to not hang out with Kakashi but she went anyway.

As Tsukiko entered the drama class room she saw Kakashi sitting at his desk and reading one of his books.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Mind if I chill here with you while Naruto's in detention? We're going to hang out afterwards and I don't want to be stuck being bored while he's being punished." Tsukiko called, heading over to Kakashi's desk.

"You can stay here if you want." Kakashi answered, looking up from his book.

"Sweet so do you ever do anything but read those perverted books?" Tsukiko asked, plopping down in a chair in front of his desk.

"I have other interests and hobbies yes." He answered.

"Bet not many."

"Quite a few actually, but most of them can be done while I read."

"Bookworm. Why do you read them anyway?"

"They're very good books."

The conversation kind of died after that and Tsukiko drummed her fingers on the chair boredly while Kakashi read his book. Though she couldn't help feeling like he was staring at her and not the book.

"So, heard you got into a fight today. You need to work on your temper." Kakashi said while turning a page in his book and Tsukiko shrugged.

"People need to learn not to piss me off and I won't have to work on my temper." She stated.

"Hmm. So how long do you think Naruto's going to be?" Kakashi asked, turning another page.

"Don't know, why? Trying to get rid of me?" Tsukiko asked jokingly.

"Quite the opposite actually. I thought if we have the time we could work on a few things." He answered.

"Like what?" Tsukiko asked confused.

"Well you're an excellent student but there are a few things you need to work on."

"What do I need to work on?" She asked again.

"You could use work on your romantic scenes. You seem to be struggling a bit there. Why don't I tutor you?" Kakashi answered.

"Uh…I don't know. That's kind of weird, practicing romance scenes with my teacher and all." She replied nervously.

"It's not weird at all. You need the practice. Thanks to the odd numbers in class I'm usually your partner in scenes anyway."

'_And that's why I mess up in the romance scenes; it's too awkward doing them with my teacher.' _She thought to herself.

"Do you have anything better to do while you wait?" Kakashi asked knowingly.

"I guess not."

"Alright then, let's get to work. Hmm…..let's do some improv." Kakashi said, setting his book down on the desk and getting up. Tsukiko and Kakashi both moved to the stage.

"So what are we doing?" Tsukiko asked as they reached the stage.

"If I tell you then it's not really improvising now is it?" Kakashi asked chuckling.

"Ready?" He asked and Tsukiko nodded.

Kakashi went at her and swooped her up into his arms, spun her around, placed her down on the ground and took her hand, kissing it through his mask.

"My love, it's been so long. Oh how I've missed you my darling." He said in a different tone of voice, clearly getting into character.

'_Yep this is defiantly awkward.' _Tsukiko thought.

"Oh how I've missed you too…uh…Bob!" She replied attempting to get into character and get into the scene as well. Kakashi gave her a quizzical look because of the name but rolled with it and grasped her hands firmly in his.

"My love, oh how beautiful you've become in the years I've been away. You have become the very image of beauty it's self." He exclaimed romantically.

'_Oh, God this is awful. Way to cheesy, try not to laugh Tsukiko you can do it.' _She thought to herself.

"Oh my dear Bob, how I've missed you so. The years apart may have blessed me with beauty but they cursed me with the loneliness that fills my heart and soul." She responded, making it more dramatic by looking away with an arm over her eyes. She was swooped up into Kakashi's arms again and dipped.

"Then allow me remove that loneliness from within you." He stated before pretending to kiss her. Tsukiko laughed inwardly and thought of something that might completely throw her teacher off and end this retarded little scene that was so cheesy she wanted to puke. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and a leg around one of his.

"Oh yes please! Take me now Bob!" She exclaimed while fighting with all her might to keep a straight face. It did indeed throw him off. He looked at her for a minute before laughing.

"I think you over did it a little bit with the ending." He stated laughing.

"Me over do it? What about all that romantic shit you were spouting? That was probably one of the cheesiest scenes I've ever done." She said laughing.

"Ah but you did do it right. See you can do romantic scenes when you want too and it's not at all weird to be doing this with your teacher." He answered.

"Well you may think it's not at all weird to be doing that with your student but it's defiantly weird to look at." Came a voice from the room.

Kakashi and Tsukiko both looked to see Naruto and Jiraiya watching them. Jiraiya looked amused and Naruto looked angry? Tsukiko was confused at their faces until she realized that her and Kakashi were still in the position they ended the scene on. She quickly removed herself from his arms.

"Tsukiko and I were just practicing on some scenes. There's an odd number of students in her class and she's usually partnered with me so it's not weird for us." Kakashi explained.

"How come you guys are here?" Tsukiko asked, walking over to Naruto.

"Super perv here cut me some slack and let me off when I told him I had plans with you afterwards." Naruto answered grinning.

"So we're good to go then?" Tsukiko asked.

"Yup, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsukiko nodded and grabbed her bag. Naruto grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, both of them waving as they ran.

Naruto pulled Tsukiko to his locker and let go of her so he could open it.

"You seemed kind of upset back there." Tsukiko stated as Naruto opened his locker.

"I didn't like the way Kakashi-sensei was holding you." He answered.

"We were just acting you know, it was a scene that's all." Tsukiko said.

Naruto remained silent for once and pulled a black biker helmet out of his locker and handed it to Tsukiko while pulling out another for himself.

"You're still carrying around two helmets?" Tsukiko asked.

"Yup, for days like today." Naruto answered.

They walked out to the parking lot and over to a bike. Naruto owned a sleek, brand new state of the art black Kawasaki Ninja bike with flames designed on it. Naruto grinned at Tsukiko as he put on his helmet. He knew Tsukiko loved his bike, she had her own solid black one too but it wasn't as brand new as Naruto's. Tsukiko put on her helmet too.

"So where we going?" She asked.

"Pizza and arcade?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

"Ready to get your ass kicked at every game we play?" Tsukiko teased as Naruto got on his bike and she got behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ha! I'm going to win this time around!!" Naruto declared.

Naruto started his bike and they pulled out of the parking lot. As they drove the pizza parlor/arcade they hit a stop light and a car beside their bike got their attention. It was a pink convertible, brand new with leather interior. Riding inside the car was Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Tsukiko glared deathly at Ino.

"Well look who we've got here. Might have to take back what I said, looks like you can get a guy. Though I'd hardly count Naruto as much of a man." Ino stated bitchily. Tsukiko noticed the large bruise on the side of her head and grinned inwardly.

"Do you want to die Barbie? If not I suggest never making fun of Naruto again." Tsukiko snarled at Ino.

"Aww look she's defensive of him, how sweet the little baby needs protected." Tenten teased.

"Shut up Mini Mouse. Naruto's more of a man then what you three have been with." Tsukiko defended.

"Doubt it. He's just a nobody with no family, how does that make him more of a man then Sasuke?" Sakura answered.

"First off, pinky you know damn well you've never been with Sasuke so don't pretend, second Sasuke doesn't have a family either moron and thirdly Naruto is not a nobody." Tsukiko answered darkly. Naruto looked pretty depressed, the nobody and no family thing was a very touchy subject for him. Tsukiko looked at him then got an idea.

"When I pat you on the back drive as fast as you can ok?" She whispered in his ear and he nodded confused.

The light turned green and as it did, Tsukiko sneakily pulled out her keys from her pocket and hid them in her sleeve, the tip of one key sticking out. She patted Naruto on the back and Naruto sped away, as he did so she reached out to Sakura's car and keyed it; making one long scratch from one end of the car to the other.

Naruto and Tsukiko both laughed as they sped away, leaving three very pissed girls behind them. They reached the arcade/pizza place and Naruto parked his bike, taking off his helmet and looking at Tsukiko.

"You didn't have to do that. You're probably going to get in a lot of trouble for it." He said and Tsukiko smiled, removing her helmet also.

"I'm willing to risk it." She answered. Naruto grinned and hugged her; a bit awkwardly since they were still on the bike.

They got off the bike and headed inside. Naruto and Tsukiko spent the whole day playing arcade games and pigging out on pizza. Tsukiko kicked Naruto's butt at a majority of the games they played, unless it involved gambling; in which case Naruto won hands down and emptied the machines. Naruto was great at gambling.

By midnight they both grew tired of videogames and pizza and decided to leave. Tsukiko rested her head on Naruto's back as he drove to his apartment. It was late so Tsukiko decided just to crash at his place for the night; she'd deal with the shit from her siblings about it later.

Naruto parked his bike in the parking lot and they headed up to his apartment tiredly. When they got in Naruto threw the helmets in a coroner near his door and plopped onto the couch.

"Don't go to sleep yet Naruto, we still have homework to do that's due tomorrow." Tsukiko reminded him. Naruto grumbled but sat up.

Two hours later they were both done with their homework and ready to fall asleep. It would have been done sooner but they got distracted a lot by the TV, snacks, soda, random conversations, and things along those lines.

Tsukiko crawled into Naruto's bed; she was wearing an extra large tee shirt Naruto gave her as pjs. Naruto was on the couch in his usual boxers and sleeping cap.

"Night Naruto." Tsukiko muttered as they both drifted to sleep. At three o'clock Naruto got up and sleepily shuffled his way back to his bed. He couldn't get comfortable on the couch and had let to fall asleep. He crawled into bed with Tsukiko and she half way woke up.

"..huh…Naru…wa…doin…?" She managed to get out while half asleep and attempting to look at him.

"Couldn't sleep on the couch, not comfortable enough, can I sleep with you?" Naruto asked and Tsukiko tiredly nodded.

"No spooning." She muttered as she drifted back into sleep. Naruto made himself comfortable and fell asleep too, now that he was in his own soft bed and not the lumpy couch. Of course because she told him not to sometime in their sleep they ended up spooning.


	3. It's Friday!

WOOT! Third chapter is here!! Enjoy!!! As I've said this is a Naruto love story for my friend. We're writing stories for each other so go read hers too!!! AND ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS!!!!

* * *

Tsukiko yawned, opening her eyes. Light shown in from a nearby window and blinded her. She shut her eyes quickly; groaning from the annoyance of the accursed sun. Even through her closed eyelids the evil sunlight shown, continuing to blind her.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it over her face. Finally she was no longer haunted by that evil thing called light.

Tsukiko quickly noticed several things as she hid from the sun. First off something was on its side next to her while she was on her back, second that something had an arm around her waist, cuddling her, and thirdly something heavy was on her chest.

Tsukiko slowly opened her eyes (ignoring the evil rays of the sun) and looked. Naruto was on his side, cuddling her in his sleep and using her breasts as a pillow. Tsukiko's cheeks quickly became a light shade of pink, making it look like she had a slight sun burn on her cheeks.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Tsukiko ordered.

Naruto blinked his eyes open tiredly. He groggily blinked a few times with a dazed look in his eyes, slowly picking his head up and looking around before tiredly placing his head back down and drifting back to sleep.

"Why? I'm sleepy and comfortable. Plus this pillow's really comfy, nice and soft and squishy...big too..." Naruto mutter sleepily and nuzzled his face into the "pillow" as he drifted back to sleep.

"Naruto! These are not fucken pillows you damn pervert!" Tsukiko yelled, her blush darkening. Naruto snapped his eyes open and looked up at her. Realizing what he was laying on.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Tsukiko! It was an accident I swear! I didn't know! Honest, I was sleeping!" Naruto exclaimed nervously; leaping away from the bed. Tsukiko smacked him across the face while she blushed but still laughed at Naruto's reaction.

Once that incident blew over they got up and made themselves some breakfast (Naruto apologizing all the while). Naruto made ramen (of course) and Tsukiko poured herself a bowl of Lucky Charms. Once they had finished breakfast Naruto handed Tsukiko a shirt and went into his room to get ready for school while she went into the bathroom to get ready.

Naruto threw on a pair of dark blue jeans with the kneecaps torn, his skater shoes, a black tee-shirt that said "I don't have ADHD I have- ooo what was that!?! Its shinny!!!" written in red and a wristband with a ninja monkey on it. Tsukiko threw on her jeans again (since they were jeans they could be worn more than once), her shoes and accessories from yesterday and Naruto's shirt that was black and said "I was going to take over the world but I got distracted by something shinny" written in blue.

Naruto was already set and sat down boredly on his couch waiting for Tsukiko to finish. Tsukiko came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch next to him, pulling out a hair brush from her bag and working on the tangled rats nest known as her hair.

Naruto watched her brush her hair. He grinned, looking at her dressed in his shirt.

"We kind of match." He stated pointing to the shirts. Tsukiko smirked and went back to working on her hair.

Naruto continued to watch her, he secretly liked the way Tsukiko looked in his clothes, a look he defiantly thought she should keep. The shirt fit her nicely, or at least it did in his mind. In reality it was much too big on her but that was what he liked about it. It was baggy and went to her butt but it still managed to show her figure and fit snuggly around her well developed chest. It made them all the more noticeable, the way it was tight there but loose and baggy everywhere else.

Naruto suddenly came back to his senses and realized he was still staring at Tsukiko's boobs. He quickly tore his eyes away. Just in time too because not a second later Tsukiko looked up from her hair.

When the two of them finally finished getting ready for school they grabbed Naruto's helmets and headed out the door. By some miracle they actually made it to school on time. They actually managed to pull into the school parking lot and park his bike with even ten minutes to spare before the bell rang.

Naruto and Tsukiko took off their helmets and got off the bike they swung by their lockers so Naruto could drop of his helmets and then headed over to their usual spot by the tree to meet up with their other friends. As they neared the tree they saw everyone else was there and waiting. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara instantly spotted them and made a bee line over to them.

"Where were you last night?" Temari asked as soon as they came in reach of both them.

"Crashed at Naruto's place." Tsukiko answered; waiting for the explosion.

"Four...three...three and a half...two...one and three quarters...there we go!" She muttered and finished just as the explosion went off.

"WHAT!?!" They all exclaimed, though Gaara not quite as loud as the others.

"Why are you wearing his shirt!?!" Kankuro demanded angrily.

"I warned you not to try something on her." Gaara snarled darkly to Naruto. Who instantly gulped in fear.

"Heh, so spent the night at his house." Temari stated; slinging her arm over Tsukiko's shoulder and smirking at her.

"It was nothing like that!!" Naruto and Tsukiko both yelled. None of the three believed them. Kankuro looked angry, Gaara pissed, and Temari was just laughing her ass off at the whole thing.

Before anything else could happen, meaning before they could kill Naruto and ground Tsukiko for all eternity. The bell rang and Naruto quickly grabbed Tsukiko's wrist and darted off to class like a gazelle, leaping over anything that got in their way. Trying to escape the two over protective, older brothers as fast as humanly possible.

"Naruto, running away from them like this is only going to make things worse. Now they're really going to suspect something even more." Tsukiko stated; irritated while she was dragged around.

"Oh...didn't think about that...Ehehe...I'm going to get beat up later aren't I?" Naruto asked as they slowed down their run, but he still kept running.

"Probably, Kankuro's gonna kick your ass and Gaara's more than likely going to attempt to kill you."

"Mo- Monkey feathers!!" Naruto exclaimed, starting to say "Mother fucker" but a teacher happened to be walking by at the same time so he quickly changed it to something that wouldn't get him in a shit load of trouble.

"Monkey feathers?" Tsukiko asked; laughing at what he said.

"Shut up! It just popped into my head, better that then what I was going to say and end up in a load of trouble." Naruto snapped and Tsukiko nodded.

Again by some miracle- must've been a full moon or something; the two of them arrived to their science class on time for a huge change. Orochimaru glared at them as they walked in, signaling them to keep their mouths shut today. Tsukiko and Naruto both stood at attention and saluted him in fear, signaling they got the message and would behave. They stayed quiet and paid attention the whole hour.

Finally when that hell was over and the bell rang they darted out of the class room. Naruto and Tsukiko bid their farewells and split up. Naruto heading to his English class and Tsukiko to drama.

"See ya in a bit!" Naruto called as he headed down the hall one way. Tsukiko waved to him and headed down the other way.

As Tsukiko walked into the class Hinata and Lee waved to her. She waved back and headed over to them taking a seat beside them.

Hinata was in a cream colored skirt that went just passed her kneecaps, a light purple sleeveless turtle neck shirt that matched the light purple highlights in her hair, a three-quarter-length sleeved half jacket that was cream colored too and was shut by one large button in the middle, a simple necklace with a crystal and a pair of pearl earrings. Her shoes were cream colored flats. She wore some colorless lip gloss, mascara, and light purple eye shadow.

Lee was decked out in his usual American Eagle clothes. A faded blue American Eagle shirt and light blue American Eagle jeans with fades and designed rips. His shoes were white Vans.

"Hey." She greeted as she sat down.

"Hello Tsukiko!" Lee returned enthusiastically.

"Hi." Hinata returned quietly.

A second later Kiba ran in just as the late bell rung.

"HA made it!" He declared heading over to sit with the others.

Kiba was in ripped up, dark blue jeans, a red muscle shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, a spiked dog color, studded bracelet and belt. The red muscle shirt matched the streaks in his hair.

"For once, what was your problem yesterday?" Tsukiko asked as he took a seat next to Hinata and kissed her.

"Didn't feel like coming to class." He replied cockily.

"You're going to end up failing if you keep ditching every other day." Lee pointed out.

Kiba just stuck out his tongue at Lee signaling he didn't care and showing off his new tongue ring that went along with his eyebrow ring, lip ring, and penny sized gauges.

"Why the hell did you get your tongue pierced too?" Tsukiko asked.

"Felt like it. Thinking about getting that thing under my tongue cut so my tongue will be longer and getting my tongue forked like a snake's too." He answered.

"Eww don't do that." Tsukiko and Lee both stated.

"I'm sorry Hina; it must feel really weird kissing a guy with a tongue ring. Don't make it even weirder for her by making your tongue longer and split." Tsukiko said to them both.

"It doesn't feel really weird...you get used to it." Hinata mumbled shyly.

"You've only been dating for a day and you're already used to making out with him?" Lee asked in disbelief.

"You's a ho." Tsukiko joked.

"No she's not. We've liked each other for over two years so that counts for something." Kiba defended.

"Anyway if I did that other stuff to my tongue it wouldn't be worse. Actually do you know what a guy could do to a girl with a longer and forked tongue? It'd be making it ten times better." Kiba stated.

"EWW!!! Don't even go there Kiba! I don't want to hear it!" Tsukiko declared.

"Oh come on. Think about it, the tongue could go in farther and if it was forked then you can make it go to different directions at once." Kiba continued.

"OK! I'm done!" Tsukiko and Lee both declared smacking their hands down on the table.

Kiba just laughed at them but dropped the subject. Kakashi all yelled at the four to shut up and tried to continue with his class.

"So what happened this morning?" Kiba asked boredly as soon as Kakashi started talking again. He was asking about the issues with her siblings and Naruto.

"Oh...um, it was nothing really." She answered.

"Why are you in Naruto's shirt?" Lee asked curiously, now just noticing that she was.

"I crashed at his place and he lent me his shirt. That's why my sibs were freaking out this morning. Like I said it was nothing really." She explained and Hinata opened her mouth to ask another question.

"Shut up!!" Kakashi yelled at them again and they all shut up.

He tried to start teaching again but was interrupted yet again; this time by the door opening and Naruto coming in.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei, guess what? I'm in your class now." He called as he walked over to Tsukiko.

"Really now?" Kakashi asked with interest and a slight trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Yup, I remembered you saying that there was an odd number in this class and that Tsukiko never has a partner so she's stuck with you. Well I got my schedule changed now you won't have to worry about her not having a partner, I'll work with her for now on. Cool huh?" Naruto explained; grinning smugly at Kakashi.

"Sure, now go take your seat." Kakashi answered.

Naruto plopped his butt down in the chair next to Tsukiko.

"You switched into my class?" She asked confused.

"Yup, now we both have English together too!" Naruto answered happily.

"Cool." Tsukiko replied.

Kakashi got the class back in order and the class continued. Soon the rest of the hour was spent playing freeze. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, and Tsukiko watched five people on the stage boredly. Then Naruto suddenly got an idea and discussed his plan with Kiba and grabbed the three others up with him as he shouted freeze.

The four of them replaced four of the five but one random girl. The four of them started fighting over a feather duster.

"Big sis! They won't give me my toy!!" Naruto whined to the random girl.

"No it's mine!!" Tsukiko whined.

"It is my youthful toy!!" Lee yelled.

"MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!!!!!" Hinata chanted in a very unlike Hinata way and sounding very much like the seagulls from Finding Nemo.

The four of them suddenly starter wrestling to the ground for the feather duster.

"Uhhh..I'll go get mom!" The random girl called and ran behind stage; like Naruto had hopped and he nodded his head to Kiba.

"Freeze!" Kiba yelled, running to go switch places with the girl.

Kiba came back onto stage with a big grin on his face.

"Who started the orgy without me?" Kiba called leaping into the tangled pile (still clutching the feather duster) and landing on poor Hinata. Everyone in room burst out laughing hysterically.

"Ok, let's try to keep it PG-13 Rated!" Kakashi called when his laughter died down.

Realizing they had to change the scene Tsukiko got a random, spur of the moment idea. She untangled herself from the pile and stood up, grabbing the feather duster.

"Behold my fellow heroes! With this: The Magical Feather Duster Of Ginglbaluguz! We can rid the world of evil!!" Tsukiko declared dramatically and heroically. The others got up.

"What are we going to do? Dust the bad guys to death?" Kiba asked.

"Nooo....Well I'm not entirely sure how this will help." She answered; scratching the back of her head.

"Then why are we bothering with it?" Naruto asked boredly.

"What's the point?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I don't know! I'm just fallowing what the Fantasy Hero Adventure manual says! It says to go find this dumb thing." Tsukiko answered.

"Well we shall use our youthful young minds to figure out how to work the feather duster and the world will be a beautifully, youthful, happy place." Lee declared happily.

The bell suddenly rung and everyone hopped off the stage, chucking the feather duster backstage and laughing about their scenes. They grabbed their stuff and headed off for Gym. The girls and guys split up and Tsukiko and Hinata changed into their Gym clothes.

"So you spent the night with Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while they changed.

Tsukiko looked at her, wondering if it bothered her. Hinata was Tsukiko's best girl friend and they shared everything with each other. She knew about Hinata's old HUGE crush on Naruto, they dated for several years too but that was up until two years ago when she came into the picture. Tsukiko moved to Konoha with the Sand Siblings two years ago and Naruto and her instantly hit it off and became best friends. Naruto was originally dating Hinata at the time but when Tsukiko became his best friend he started spending more of his time with her then with Hinata and it got to the point where Hinata started to spend more time with Kiba and so in a way Kiba and Tsukiko both caused them to break up. Kiba stole Hinata from Naruto by being there for her all the time since Naruto wasn't and Tsukiko unintentionally and accidently stole Naruto by him choosing to hang out with his best friend instead of his girlfriend all the time. Though Hinata got over her crush and break up with Naruto and started liking Kiba and has been for the past two years and that she had assured Tsukiko that there were no hard feelings since Tsukiko didn't try to steal Naruto from her so she could be with him, Tsukiko still wondered if it might bug her a little bit still that Naruto and her were so close.

"Yeah, are you upset?" Tsukiko asked.

"Of course not; I've been over Naruto-kun for two years now. He's all yours. I keep telling you I have no hard feelings about what happened." Hinata answered reassuringly noticing that Tsukiko took her question the wrong way.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course; so anyway how come you spent the night with him?" Hinata asked as they went back to getting ready and Tsukiko accepted her answered and understood by her tone that she didn't want to know because she was bugged by it but because she wanted to know what was going on with her best friend.

"We didn't leave the arcade till midnight so I just crashed at his place." She answered.

"Anything happen?" Hinata asked curiously.

"No of course not." Tsukiko answered a little too quickly.

"Really?" Hinata asked no believing her.

"It was nothing, I just woke up to him cuddling me and u using my boobs as pillows and uh nuzzling his face into them." Tsukiko answered; blushing a bit and Hinata laughed.

"Was he awake or asleep while doing that?"

"Halfway. He was asleep at first, then I told him to wake up and he halfway did and started talking, he asked why and started talking about my breasts though he didn't know they were his "pillow" Tsukiko answered and they discussed the awkward morning some more while they finished getting ready.

As they headed out of the locker room Tsukiko instantly noticed Naruto and Gaara were "discussing" what happened from after school yesterday to now. Tsukiko shook her head and walked over to them.

"Hey there beloved brother of mine, still giving Naruto a hard time?" She asked when she reached them.

"Yes! He won't believe me about yesterday. I keep telling him nothing happened but he won't listen!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration.

"You two spend too much time together for something not to be going on." Gaara answered.

"He's my best friend that's all!" Tsukiko yelled the same time Naruto yelled "She's my best friend that's all!"

Class quickly begun before this debate could be taken any farther and the rest of the day was pretty uneventful after that. Except for Temari and Kankuro "discussing" with Naruto and Tsukiko about what went on as well.

The most eventful thing that came out of that school day was teasing Lee in their History class.

"Alright class, we've just finished study about Sparta so I have a project for you. We're going to watch The 300 and you're going to write a 2000 word essay comparing the truth that we've learned from history and Hollywood's version, which is about historically accurate as Disney's version of Mulan; if even that much. I want you to dissect the movie and compare each event in it to how it actually happened." Asuma explained, lighting up a cig. There was no stopping him and his smoking, even in class.

The class groaned at the large assignment and Asuma got the movie ready. Soon it started and everyone quieted down and started watching it. At one point during the movie Tsukiko got bored and looked over at Lee who was sitting next to her.

"So Lee, a movie full of hot musclely men running around in Speedos, your kind of movie huh? Imagining a certain Hyuuga's head on those hot bodies?" Tsukiko asked her bi friend, though Lee leaned more to the gay side then he did straight.

Lee blushed brightly; looking like the kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Te-he, you're so much fun to tease!" Tsukiko exclaimed in a childish and far too sweet voice for her.

"So how are things going with Neji?" She asked seriously; after a few more minutes of watching the movie.

Lee had a major crush on said person and Tsukiko felt bad for him since Neji was straight (or at least seemed to be) but, she was determined to turn her white eyed friend gay for her big eye browed one if it was the last thing she did...now if only she knew how to do that.

Lee didn't answer her. He merely looked up at her and then back to the TV. in silence. Tsukiko understood what that meant and what his answer was.

"Don't worry; we'll get him to become a fruitcake like you too! Then you two can do all that gay guy stuff like...uh I don't know, dressing like a chick, hair dressing, nails, etc. Wait! I got it! A new pick up line you could use on him: 'Taste the Rainbow!' and while you say that give him two thumbs up and a wink and your trade mark grin. Oh! And nod you head down to your...umm well you know." Tsukiko exclaimed quietly and Lee tried not to laugh too loudly.

"Why must you always s tease me?" Lee asked as he laughed.

"Because it's fun, you know I don't mean anything by it. I love you fruit loops. It's like hanging with a chick but it's a dude and he's not as bitchy." Tsukiko answered and Lee smiled.

Tsukiko always cheered him up. She teased him about being 90% gay but it was all in good fun and didn't mean anything by it. Unlike most people who seemed to have a problem with his sexuality. He friends didn't mind or care of course but most people did.

Tsukiko noticed Lee was wallowing in his thoughts and kissed him on the forehead quickly, Lee looked up at her blushing a bit.

"Hey! Looks like I bumped you back to being 89% gay! Cheer up bushy brows, kay?" She exclaimed and then asked.

Lee laughed a bit and nodded. They both quickly went back to the watching the movie before Asuma yelled at them for talking. Not that, that chain smoker would care. He was too busy smoking at his desk to notice half the class was sleeping, talking, passing notes, or doodling while they watched the movie.

When the last bell rang for the day and school was over Tsukiko headed towards the parking lot with her friends and when Naruto walked towards his bike Gaara and Kankuro stood in front of Tsukiko.

"You're coming home with us today." They demanded.

"Sheesh I was already planning on going home." She said rolling her eyes.

"See you guys all later, looks like I'm stuck with 'Sibling bonding' for the day." Tsukiko called waving to her friends and walking over to Temari's sleek and silver Jag. Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari fallowed. They all had their own cars but chose just to use Temari's for school to save gas money. The piled into the car and headed home.

When the four of them finally got home (it was only about a 10 minute drive) Tsukiko dumped her stuff in her room and gave her pet wolf; Yuki a scratch behind the ears and some more food.

Tsukiko sat on her bed beside Yuki and talked to her for a bit while she petted her. She told Yuki about her day as she looked around her room.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Tsukiko all had a pretty large house. Five large bedrooms, four bathrooms (one main bathroom on each floor, a small one attached to the master bedroom and a tiny one in the basement), dining room, living room, kitchen, den, entrance room, basement, and attic.

Tsukiko liked to be alone a lot so she took the basement and turned it into her bedroom. That way she could be as far from the others as she could be and still be in the same house. She even had a tiny bathroom in the basement. Temari's, Gaara's, and Kankuro's rooms were all on the second floor as well as one guestroom; the other guestroom was on the first floor.

Tsukiko took another look around her room. You couldn't even tell it was a basement. The walls were painted black and the ceiling was midnight blue with starts and a moon panted in glow in the dark paint, the floor was extremely soft and fluffy black carpet, she had a couch covered in pillows and a flat screen TV in one part of the room, a desk and bookshelf in another, a huge wardrobe was in a corner. Her bed was a huge four poster bed with curtains hanging from it. The curtains were rich purple, matching the purple and black bed set. The frame of the bed was dark cherry wood and had intricate Celtic designs carved in it. Over ten pillows littered her bed in different shades of blue, red, purple, and black. There was random junk all over her room covering most surfaces and the floor. The room itself was lit by old fashioned, gothic looking chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and old-fashioned, gothic looking, candelabras on the walls with candles waiting to be lit if she felt like it. The last part of her room in the far corner was devoted just to Yuki. All of the pet things Yuki could ever want or need were over there and were the best quality you could get. Yes Tsukiko treated her wolf like royalty and Yuki loved every minute of it.

Tsukiko got up and headed up to the stairs leading out of her room.

"I should probably clean my room soon huh?" Tsukiko asked Yuki while looking at the books, dirty clothes, and other random things scattered around her room.

__

_Yeah, Temari's going to get after you about it soon._

Yuki's answered ran through Tsukiko's mind_._ Yuki and Tsukiko had an extremely close bond and they could communicate with each other. Yuki could send her thoughts into Tsukiko's mind and Tsukiko could hear them as if Yuki herself was talking out loud about it to her but it was all inside her mind and no one else could talk with Yuki like Tsukiko did.

"Yyyeaahhh....I'll get to doing that sooner or later." She responded and walked out of the room, Yuki right at her heels.

Tsukiko plopped her butt on down on the couch in the living room next to her siblings who were watching TV Yuki lied down at her feet. Tsukiko looked over at her siblings, who were all watching her.

"What?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We need to talk." Gaara said, glaring sternly at Tsukiko.

"About what?" Tsukiko asked.

"You're spending a lot of time around Naruto." Kankuro started.

"So?" Tsukiko asked confused.

"Well lil sis we think it's time you had the talk." Temari answered; slinging her arm over Tsukiko's shoulder and grinning.

Tsukiko screamed at the thought of getting the talk from those three.

"Oh Hell no!!! I already know what I need to know. I'm 17, I'm good! No need to go there!!" Tsukiko exclaimed.

"But I've never given you the talk and those two idiots don't know how to give a girl the talk." Temari answered.

"There are books! I have read everything I need to know so you don't have to go there!" Tsukiko answered.

"So you know everything about the birds and the bees?" Kankuro asked.

"With a brother like you it's not hard to learn about all that. You leave your stuff lying out in the open." Tsukiko responded.

"I do not." Kankuro defended; anxiously stuffing a magazine in-between the cushions on the couch. The others all raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well you shouldn't be so nosy." Kankuro defended again.

"Can't help it if you leave them out I'm going to get into them." Tsukiko stated.

"Wait! So are you the one who took my gothic supermodel one?" Kankuro asked suddenly.

"Actually that was me." Gaara spoke up, for the first time in the conversation. He was looking pretty bored on the edge of the couch but now he looked slightly more interested.

"GAARA!?!" They all exclaimed in disbelief.

"What? I'm a guy too you know, I have needs like the rest." He responded indifferently.

"Well then little brother it's about time you and I had a talk of ourselves," Kankuro stated smirking and dragging Gaara out of the room, up the stairs, and into his.

"Great, now we'll have two perverted brothers in the house." Temari muttered.

"I don't think Gaara will be quite as bad. Plus unlike Kankuro he's actually capable of getting some so he shouldn't need so much stuff around the house."

"And he's quite so no perverted remarks every time you turn around." Temari added.

The two girls watched TV for awhile and not long after Gaara and Kankuro came back out. Gaara looking deeply disturbed.

"Heh-heh enjoy your talk little bro?"Temari asked.

"Shut up!" Gaara snapped.

"Was it that bad?" Tsukiko asked.

"He told me and showed me things....things I didn't now were possible...He taught me how to do stuff and now I am forever scared for life." Gaara answered still in his disturbed voice.

"I just filled him in on everything he needed to know about pleasing a girl and himself/." Kankuro explained.

"Oh gross! Didn't need to know that!" Tsukiko exclaimed and Temari just laughed at her siblings' discomfort.

Thankfully that little issue distracted them from their conversation before and they spent the rest of the day chilling. By the time that Tsukiko went to bed. Kankuro already crashed, Gaara went off to his room to do whatever it was he did all night (mostly play videogames and read), and Temari went to spend the night at a "friend's" house (Tsukiko was willing to bet it was Shikamaru's house)

Tsukiko fell asleep around midnight and was awoken an hour later by quiet tapping on the small window towards the top of her wall.

"Pssst!!! Tsukiko wake up!" Someone called through her window. Tsukiko groggily got up and walked over to her window opening it to see Naruto crouched down outside it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked tiredly.

"Hey come on, let's go hang out for a bit." Naruto stated.

"It's one o'clock in the morning Naruto." Tsukiko stated tiredly.

"I got alcohol." Naruto replied grinning.

"Ok I'm in." She quickly replied; now wide awake.

Tsukiko closed her window and got dressed fast before reopening the window and crawling out of it (with some help of Naruto). He pulled her up and handed her a bike helmet. They walked a good deal away from the house before starting the bike I riding off. That way Gaara wouldn't hear them.

The two of them rode to a park and chilled there for an hour or two drinking. They were joined by Kiba and Hinata soon after too. So the four of them hung out, drank, talked, chilled, and acted like the idiots they were. Around four in the morning they headed home; Tsukiko good and wasted, Kiba drunk off his ass, Hinata and Naruto both just slightly more the buzzed. Hinata helped Kiba home and Naruto did the same for Tsukiko.

"...You..*hic*..You do...don't have to wa*hic*lk me....ho*hic*me. I'm...fi*hic* fine!" Tsukiko slurred out.

"You're completely drunk Tsukiko." Naruto plied pushing his bike along side them while supporting Tsukiko. He knew it wouldn't be safe or a good idea to drive with him buzzed and her wasted.

"I'm...I'm fine! *hic* I didn't...didn't drink that much *hic*...I only ha....had...umm...one...no...um...two...um...I uh had um....this many!" She slurred out holding up all ten fingers.

"Wait...do hands have...uh... fifteen...no..yeah...fifteen fingers?" She asked.

"You're drunk." Naruto stated again.

"You're sexy." Tsukiko replied wobbling a bit and hiccupping. Naruto looked at her like she was retarded but smirked.

"Yes, I know I am but that's not the point. You're completely wasted."

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" Tsukiko exclaimed

"...Wait...that's *hic* n..not right....I drunk to God I'm not swear!"

"You can't even form a sentence that makes sense." Naruto said; resting his case.

Finally Naruto got Tsukiko back to her house and helped her crawl back through her window and fallowed her in, helping his drunk best friend back to bed.

"Try not to kill anybody when you're hung over tomorrow." Naruto said as he put Tsukiko in her bed after struggling for ten minutes to get her to change into her pjs. He eventually had to give up and help her change.

"Y...you're a great pal Naru-kun!!" Tsukiko slurred out; drunkenly swinging her arms out and around him, pulling him down on top of her while she hugged him.

"You really are completely wasted aren't you?" Naruto asked amused.

"Mmmmaaaaaayyyyybbbbbbeeee.........." She slurred out, laughing drunkenly. Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Just don't tell your sibs I sunk you out to go drinking. I don't have a death wish." Naruto responded; detaching himself from her arms and standing up. He helped her get comfortable and tucked her in so she'd go to sleep; which she started doing pretty quickly. Naruto watched her drift off for a few minutes. He wondered if she'd even remember anything in the morning. Guessing she wouldn't since she had about four bottles of Smirnoff, a bottle of Captain Morgan's, and six shots of whisky, he decided to do something incredibly stupid. Seeing as he was slightly more than buzzed himself the alcohol had a bit of an influence on him. He leaned down and kissed Tsukiko.

Tsukiko blinked stupidly and drunkenly just laying there for a few seconds but then the alcohol in her system (Which by this point had completely masked her common sense and better judgment) had her return the kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise that she kissed him back but continued to kiss her. Suddenly what he was doing processed in his mind and he knew if he didn't leave in this instant the alcohol would've made them both do something they'd regret in the morning. He quickly ripped himself away from her and darted to the window, scrambling out of it and darting off fast with his bike until he was in safe distance and leapt on it and sped off to his house.

Tsukiko sat on her bed confused about all that had just happened right there and staring at where Naruto was just at. She lied back down and sleep claimed her.

"Time to wake up!" Kankuro called ripping open Tsukiko's bed curtains and blinding her with the light. She hissed and covered herself from the light.

"Come on vampire. Let's go. Get your ass out of bed." Kankuro ordered.

"Go away!" Tsukiko groaned, clutching her head under the covers. She had a killer headache. She couldn't remember anything from last night; just going drinking with Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata.

_'Fuck I have a bad hangover.'_ She thought.

"What's the matter? Come on its noon, get your lazy ass up!" Kankuro ordered and Tsukiko groaned again.

"Go away you asshole." She groaned out still clutching her head.

"Sheesh you're a grumpy ass." He stated and Tsukiko reached her arm out from under the covers and punched him in the face while still hiding under her covers.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed clutching his face.

"Don't yell! And get the fuck out of my room." She snapped.

Kankuro sighed and left her room, slamming the door behind him and Tsukiko clutched her head groaning.

"Too Loud." she muttered.

Tsukiko spent the whole day in bed. She used an excuse that she didn't feel good with her nosy siblings. Which was true in away; she didn't feel good, that was due to a hangover but they didn't need to know that part. Around four she decided to call Naruto and chew him out for letting her drink so much.

"Hey Tsukiko! What's up?" Naruto answered as soon as the phone started ringing.

"How dare you let me drink so much." Tsukiko snarled.

"I tried to get you to stop but you didn't listen to me." Naruto replied.

"How drunk was I?" Tsukiko asked after a moment of silence.

"You were totally wasted." Naruto answered; laughing.

"I had to help you with everything. Ha, you couldn't even get changed into your pjs without my help you were so drunk." Naruto added.

"Excuse me? wanna run that last part by me again?" Tsukiko asked wanting to smack Naruto.

"Uhh...It's nothing, just had to help you get changed that's all. I didn't stop to enjoy the view or anything! I wasn't looking at all I swear! Please don't get mad and hurt me. I was just looking out for you and taking care of my drunk buddy." Naruto rambled and Tsukiko sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I won't be mad at you just this once." She answered.

Naruto told her everything that happened that night on her request (leaving out the kiss) and they got off the phone. Tsukiko went back up to the rest of the house, got some dinner and then went back to bed; crashing until morning.

The rest of the weekend flew by and was pretty boring with nothing eventful happening.


	4. Raves and Awkwardness

Yay finally a new chapter! Once again this story is for my friend sango92 so go read her story for me! Once again I don't own Naruto and all that other copyright stuff. I only own my made up characters.

* * *

Tsukiko sat in her first hour talking to Naruto. The class was doing silent bookwork while Orochimaru walked through the aisles reading a small paperback book on Alchemy while making sure everyone stayed quiet.

"Hey, I heard about a rave going on tonight. We should all go." Naruto whispered to Tsukiko.

"Sweet! Sounds fun." She whispered back; not noticing Orochimaru had come up behind them while Naruto started talking. Orochimaru sighed and smacked her in the back of the head with his book.

"AH!" She gasped; clutching her head and glaring daggers at Orochimaru's head as he walked away. Naruto was cracking up at her.

"Ahahaha! Yeah, I know it'll be fun. We should all meet up at my place and go as a group." Naruto replied; grinning. He was then smacked in the back of the head by the book also.

"AH!" Naruto gasped also shooting daggers at the back of Orochimaru's retreating head.

Tsukiko laughed at him this time and they both continued to talk about the rave. A few minutes later Orochimaru was back behind him. He rolled his eyes while pulling up his sleeves and gripped the back of their heads; shoving their faces into their books.

"AH!!" They both gasped at the same time, and then both shot a glare at Orochimaru as he walked off yet again.

Not wanting to get hit again they took the hint and shut up for the rest of the hour.

During their next hour they boredly listened to Kakashi talk about an upcoming play. It hadn't been decided what play but Alice in wonderland was on the list. Everyone in all his theater classes needed to participate in some way but other people could too.

"Heh, I want to be the cat." Naruto stated giving a grin that looked just like the Cheshire cat's.

"No way! I want to be the crazy cat!" Tsukiko argued doing the same grin.

"Why are we going to do this trippy ass play anyway? I hope he picks something better. And stop grinning like that! It's fucken creepy!" Kiba stated.

Naruto and Tsukiko both slowly turned their heads to him while resting their chins on their hands and their elbows on the table. The grin still plastered on their faces.

"Damn that's fucken freaky! Cut it out!" Kiba snapped again and Naruto and Tsukiko both laughed.

"Hey Lee, you can be one of the flowers." Tsukiko joked and everyone even Lee started laughing.

"Hey, we should have Kakashi-sensei be the rabbit that's always late." Naruto added.

"Ha, yeah and get Asuma-sensei to be the caterpillar, or worm, or whatever the hell that chain smoker was." Tsukiko added.

"Wasn't he smoking a bong though?" Hinata asked.

"As if Asuma doesn't do that too." Tsukiko responded and everyone started laughing again and agreeing.

Everyone kept talking about that play and possible other ones until the bell rang. With that they all headed to their next classes.

"Damn I hate gym, Gai pushes us too hard. Any idea what we're doing today?" Naruto asked.

"We're swimming." Kiba answered.

"Shit! I forgot! Fuck I didn't bring my bathing suit." Tsukiko exclaimed.

"The gym supplies bathing suits. You can barrow one of those." Lee suggested.

"No thanks Lee, they wouldn't fit. I remember the time Hina forgot hers and there wasn't one that could fit her...uhh...'size' and we're pretty much the same size so there won't be one that fits me either." Tsukiko responded. Naruto and the others thought for a minute or two on what to do.

"I have a pair of basket ball shorts and a shirt in my gym locker, you could swim in those." Naruto offered.

"What would I wear under that?" Tsukiko asked.

"Uhh....your bra and underwear?" Naruto tried.

"Then they'd be wet and get my other clothes wet." Tsukiko responded.

"You're hard to please." Kiba stated.

"No I'm just being logical." Tsukiko responded.

They reached the gym and Tsukiko quickly tried to think up a solution while in the locker room.

"Hey Tsukiko."

She spun around to see Ino with a fake smile forced on her face.

"What whore?" Tsukiko responded and Ino's eye twitched but she kept the fake smile.

"I overheard you saying you didn't have a bathing suit, I have a spare. It's too big for me anyway." She offered handing her a paper bag; Tsukiko didn't take it.

"What do you want? What are you planning?: Tsukiko demanded.

"Nothing! Honestly, I'm just trying to help you out....though I wouldn't say no to you giving me Sasuke-kun's cell phone number." She responded lying through her teeth on the first part.

"I'm not trusting you and _I_ don't even have his number." She responded.

"You don't really have a choice and I know you do because he hangs out with you all."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and groaned; taking the bag from Ino. She then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down a number, it wasn't Sasuke's it was a rejection hotline.

"Here." She snarled; thrusting it into Ino's hands.

"Thanks, see nothing wrong with us helping each other out." Ino stated with that fake ass smile still plastered on her face.

Ino walked away and Tsukiko glared at the bag in her hands. She sighed and opened the bag then groaned loudly. She could hear Ino laughing from where she was at. Inside the bag was a bikini. Tsukiko hated clothes like that and was extremely self conscious whenever she was forced into something reveling. Now she knew why Ino had wanted to help her (She had a feeling before hand that this was what she was up to) Ino and the rest of the bitch squad knew she felt extremely awkward in reveling clothes and were hoping to make her feel awkward and embarrassed.

Tsukiko grabbed her gym shirt, slammed her locker shut and went over to one of the stalls to change. Hinata was heading back to her locker as she stormed past her and looked at her curiously.

After Tsukiko got changed she went back to her locker to put her other clothes back.

"What did you do about a bathing suit?" Hinata asked in her usual voice as Tsukiko put her stuff away.

"Ino lent me one." She muttered darkly.

"Really?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"She wanted to embarrass me." Tsukiko explained, lifting up her shirt to show Hinata the skimpy purple bikini and the top was just a little bit too small so her boobs were slightly popping out. Tsukiko pulled her shirt back down and they headed out of the locker room and to the pool area.

When they got there Kiba ran over to drool over his girlfriend in a bathing suit, even though it was a light purple/blue one-piece.

The others quickly went up to them as well and looked at them.

"What'd you do about no bathing suit?" Naruto asked.

"I borrowed one from Ino." Tsukiko replied boredly and still annoyed.

"What!?!" They all exclaimed in shock.

"She wanted to embarrass me by me being forced into a bikini." She answered again.

"Wait so you're in a bikini?" Naruto asked eyeing her shirt intently.

"Yes unfortunately." Tsukiko answered.

"I'm still surprised she did that." Kiba stated.

"She also wanted Sasuke's number." She responded "Relax duckbutt. I didn't give it to her." She added seeing Sasuke tense up looking alarmed. "Not like I know it anyway." She muttered boredly.

"Hello my youthful friends!" Lee cried racing over to them.

"Oh good God!" Tsukiko exclaimed in horror as their hyper friend ran over to them wearing nothing but a green Speedo. The others all looked at him then shielded their eyes. Other then Neji both him and Tsukiko were still staring at Lee in horror.

"It's too horrifying but I can't look away." They both stated in horror.

When Tsukiko overcame her shock and horror she grabbed a towel.

"Lee, do us all a favor." Tsukiko stated wrapping the towel around his waist. Everyone relaxed after that.

"Damn that was scary. I don't want to see anything like that again." Tsukiko stated turning to Naruto.

"Then don't look over there." Naruto said with a face of utter horror and disgust.

He pointed behind her and of course like everyone does when they're told not to look Tsukiko looked. The look of utter disgust came across her face as her left eye started to twitch.

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!! MY EYES!!! SOMEBODY GOUGE THEM OUT!!!!" She screamed clenching her eyes shut and flailing her arms around like mad as she spazzed. The sight of Gai in a lime green man thong was defiantly horrifying and disturbing. Everyone laughed as she freaked out though looking clearly revolted themselves.

"AAAAHHHH!!!! Jesus fucken Christ the image is stuck!!" She cried still freaking out she suddenly ran to Lee and clung to him; hiding her face.

"Lee! My youthful student! I am so filled with joy to see that you have such a lovely girlfriend!" Gai said coming over.

"I'm too scared to even tell him I'm not his girlfriend." Tsukiko cried to herself; keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"Tsukiko-chan is not my girlfriend Gai-sensei." Lee answered and Tsukiko nodded.

"Oh that is such a shame. Oh well time to begin our youthful swim day!" Gai declared. "Oh and Tsukiko no shirts allowed in the pool." He added.

"What!?! Where's that rule at?" She demanded, snapping her eyes open.

"Right there!" Gai answered, pointing to a big sign with the pool rules on it.

"Damn." Tsukiko muttered releasing Lee and removing her shirt.

Almost every guy stopped, stared, and drooled; particularly Naruto.

"Wow! You got a tattoo!" Kiba exclaimed pointing to her back, everyone stared at a tattoo of a dragon on her back and Tsukiko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"When'd you get that?" Neji asked.

"Long time ago." She responded.

"Why mark your beautifully flawless body?" Lee declared with a sea of anime tears though he like Naruto and Hinata was already aware of her tattoo they just never brought it up before.

"It was already marked." She muttered under her breath. "Alright stop staring all of you! Geezz things can't get any worse." She snapped, saying the taboo. Right on que Kakashi walked into the pool room wearing a towel and his mask.

"Kakashi my rival! What are you doing here?" Gai declared.

"Good God!" Kakashi exclaimed shutting his eyes quickly. "It was my free period and I was going to go swimming. I didn't know you had a class in here today." Kakashi answered, heading over to the smaller pool since the class claimed the big one. He was careful not to look at Gai.

"Ha! My rival I have topped you on our bathing suits! Look at my sexiness!" Gai declared and all the students mimicked puking.

"Hmm that's nothing." Kakashi replied removing his towel.

"Oh God! No more please!" Tsukiko exclaimed in horror yet again; Kakashi was dressed in a leopard Speedo.

Kakashi heard Tsukiko's voice and looked to see her. He stared just like the rest of the guys; though he was being more proper about it. Making it look like he wasn't staring instead of standing there drooling like a fool like the rest were still doing.

Temari came in with papers to deliver to Gai and froze.

"Wow." Was all she said taking in the Speedos, man thong, and little sister in a bikini before setting the papers down and backing slowly out the door. Naruto and a few others laughed as they saw her reaction.

"Alright class time to begin! Do whatever you want in the pool as long as you keep moving, swimming's the best exercise so swim!" Gai declared and everyone went to go jump in the pool.

"You did remember to take your sand armor off right?" Tsukiko asked Gaara and he rolled his eyes nodding. Everyone hopped into the pool and swam around.

The class period wet by relatively quickly; since it was fun. Towards the end of class Tsukiko was swimming around in the deep end. Ino and Sakura were shooting her death glares. They were mad that their plans for humiliating her backfired. Instead of embarrassing her all the guys were drooling over her and ignoring them. They both decided it was time to do something. Tsukiko was swimming around under water so they both got out of the water and cannon balled back into the pool; right above her.

Tsukiko gasped and was knocked unconscious as the two girls collided with her back underwater; knocking the wind out of her. They both swam off fast.

Tsukiko's unconscious body floated around face down in the water. Sasuke who had been near her (Watching her) noticed she wasn't moving and swam over to her; he grabbed her and flipped her over to see her out cold. He got a good grip on her and swam to the ladder to get her out of the pool as soon as it was made known something was wrong people started rushing over. Sasuke lied her down and checked her pulse. It was extremely slow. He then listened to her heart beat it too was slow and getting slower. She wasn't breathing either. The class all circled around them and Gaara pushed everyone out of his way until he was next to them and kneeling down beside her. Naruto was close by too and was spazzing out like a worried lunatic. So were Lee and Gai but Naruto was the worse.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the spazzes and tipped Tsukiko's head back, plugged her nose and breathed into her mouth and began to push down on her chest trying to force her heart to pump the air though her lungs and for her to start breathing again. Sasuke continued to give her CPR until she was breathing again.

Tsukiko started coughing up water out of her lungs and opened her eyes. She slowly sat up looking around at everyone.

"Are you alright?" Gaara demanded; still kneeling down beside her. Tsukiko slowly nodded; still really out of it.

"What happened?" She asked, confused as to Naruto's spazzing, Gaara's worry, Ino's and Sakura's anger, and Sasuke kneeling down on her other side and helping her stay sitting up.

"You fell unconscious! Sasuke saved you and gave you CPR!" Lee answered now spazzing out of happiness. Tsukiko's eyes widened and she shot a glare at Sasuke.

"What the hell are you glaring at me for? I just saved your life." Sasuke snapped at her. "By the way Gai-sensei, Sakura and Ino were the ones trying to drown her." Sasuke added and in an instant Sakura and Ino were being dragged to the principal's office by Gai. Naruto finally stopped spazzing and glomped Tsukiko.

"You're alright! I was so worried." He exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started standing up. Before he did however he whispered in Tsukiko's ear.

"You owe me even more now." He whispered, standing up and walking away.

"Damn it!" Tsukiko exclaimed and everyone looked at her confused.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked wanting to know why she shouted damn it.

"Nothing." She muttered.

Since Gai went to take Sakura and Ino away Kakashi got through (towel securely around his waist) to Naruto and Tsukiko; he got the class back in order and told Hinata to take Tsukiko back to the locker room, have her get back into her normal clothes, and then to relax for the rest of the hour.

Tsukiko did all this and sat down in a corner in the room, relaxing and watching everyone else swim. Naruto and Gaara both went over to her and sat down beside her; Naruto keeping her company and Gaara keeping an eye on her.

"You ok Tsukiko?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine honestly." She answered annoyed that everyone kept asking her that. "I'm going to get back at those two bitches." She muttered darkly; Naruto and Gaara both nodded in agreement.

Tsukiko spent the rest of the school day plotting revenge with her friends. Temari and Kankuro got in on their plotting during the car ride back to the house (once Tsukiko and Gaara filled them in).

They hung around the hose chilling until around six. Then Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara went out to go run some of their own errands; Temari needed to go grocery shopping and clothes shopping, Kankuro wouldn't say what he needed and none of them really wanted to know anyway, and Gaara wanted to get a few things at Hot Topic. Tsukiko didn't want to get anything so she decided to stay; looking forward to having the house to herself.

After they left Tsukiko lazed around the house munching on chips, playing videogames, and watching TV After awhile she went into her room and gathered up the clothes she was going to wear and placed them on her bed. Not being able to find one of her shoes she started searching the house. Not finding it upstairs or downstairs she checked the bedrooms. She checked Kankuro's room first and looked around it.

Kankuro's room looked like the standard teenage boy's room; dirty clothes, trash, random junk, magazines, etc. all over the floor and surfaces. The walls were painted a rich purple and were lined with posters of half naked women as well as other random things. The floor was a dark wood (at least what parts of the floor that could be seen). He had a horribly unkempt king sized bed with black pillows and a black sheet and comforter in one corner and a desk with a computer in another. A decent sized TV was in the room as well. With no sight of her other shoe she quickly left his room and checked Gaara's next.

Gaara's room looked like the creepy goth kid's room. Walls were pitch black; the plush red carpet a crimson color. Morbid pictures hung on the wall, beside them were a few band posters (as well as posters of goth girls, but hey he is a guy after all). Unlike his brother his room was clean and organized with nothing on the floor. His king sized bed stood in the center of the room with its black frame and blood red bed set. He also had a computer and a TV in his room as well as a PS3 and games. There was also a rather large bookshelf in the room. Once again not finding her damn shoe she went on to Temari's room.

Temari's room looked like a rocker's room. Her walls were also painted black but she had dark wood flooring. Along her walls were band posters, posters of hot guys (Tsukiko had repeatedly been tempted to steal a few of those), and random as hell posters of other rock related things. Her room was also clean and organized with a TV and a computer. Her king sized bed had a deep blue bed set. Giving the room a quick scan she spotted her shoe under Temari's bed.

Not entirely sure how her shoe ended up under Temari's bed she went back to her room and put it with the other. Checking the time she saw it was around eight and figuring she had about a half hour or so before her sibs came back she went and hopped into the shower.

* * *

Naruto snuck into Tsukiko's house through her bedroom window. He was bored and wanted something to do. He figured he'd bother Tsukiko for a bit and instead of knocking he'd freak her out and surprise her. As he discovered she wasn't in her room he left the basement and went into the rest of the house. Yuki glared at him from her spot on the couch but decided he wasn't a threat and went back to sleep. Naruto wandered around the house trying to find Tsukiko. As he passed the kitchen he grabbed himself a handful of some chips and munched on them as he searched the place. Not being able to find her in any of the rooms of the house he began thinking nobody was home (seeing as how he didn't run into anyone else either). He passed by the downstairs bathroom (ready to leave) and the bathroom door opened.

Naruto and Tsukiko both froze in shock; staring at each other in surprise. Since Tsukiko just got out of the shower she was sopping wet and in nothing but a towel. She blinked at Naruto in surprise; the full grasp of the situation not yet sinking in.

Naruto's eyes were glued to Tsukiko's body. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. The dampness of her skin made it glistened in the light, water droplets ran down from her sea of black and purple hair; running down into her exposed cleavage and Naruto's eyes fallowed the droplets hungrily. Naruto gulped as he felt himself get aroused and his pants become tight.

"Uh....Well um nice to see you Naruto, I'll just uh go into my room now and get dressed. Yes you can just uh go wait in the living room until I'm done." Tsukiko stated awkwardly as her initial shock wore off.

"Uh…yeah…right." Naruto responded dazedly; tarring his eyes away from her body.

Naruto turned to head to the living room and Tsukiko passed him to go into her room. As they passed each other Naruto's arm accidently brushed against Tsukiko's chest. He jumped and semi freaked. Causing Tsukiko to turn to him and her towel fell off in the process. Naruto stared for about thirty seconds before fainting on the spot (along with having a huge nose bleed).

"Ahh! Naruto! Are you ok!?!"Tsukiko exclaimed; forgetting she was naked and rushing over to make sure he was alright. She knelt down beside him and shook his shoulders violently while yelling at him to get his ass up (not the nicest way to see if someone's ok). Naruto started to stir and Tsukiko relaxed moving her hands from his shoulders to near his head and subconsciously moved so she was on all fours on top of him.

Naruto woke up and blushed vibrantly; coming face to boobs with Tsukiko. He did the thing any guy would do in this situation: goggled over them. Perverted thoughts ran through his mind at light speed and he found himself getting more and more aroused. Coming slightly back to his senses he tried to look back at her face.

"Naruto you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Uh…Tsukiko…Towel…" Naruto muttered nervously and Tsukiko instantly sat up blushing. She quickly covered her chest with her arms and Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her as she practically straddled him. He started with her flawless face and worked his way down with his eyes. Stopping just briefly at her greatly developed chest before heading farther down he marveled at her perfectly flat and smooth looking tummy that looked slightly toned as well; not scary muscular body builder girl's stomach but a cute, sexy in shape and fit girl's tummy. From there he went down more and marveled at her perfectly slender and smooth legs. Her entire body was perfectly smooth and tan.

Tsukiko blushed darkly due to a few reasons: first she was horribly embarrassed now, second she was still naked, third she was naked and straddling her best friend, fourth she wasn't oblivious to Naruto's wanting eyes wandering all over her body, and fifth she could feel an extremely large bulge under her and growing. Thinking it was best to do something now she made a reach for her towel so she could cover up and get off Naruto but Naruto grabbed her arms before she could.

Naruto wasn't thinking…or at least not with his brain as he sat up a bit more and pulled Tsukiko closer to him by her arms, slinging them over his shoulders while placing his arms around her lower back. Tsukiko had gone into a confused shock at this point and froze up like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey Tsukiko we're back." Temari called walking inside. She instantly spotted the two of them on the floor and she stared before backing away slowly and closing the door behind her.

That right there was enough for Naruto and Tsukiko to snap out of it. Tsukiko leapt up, snatched her towel and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm going to go into my room and you're going to leave. We're never going to talk about this. It never happened." She spoke in shock; walking into her room and shutting the door.

Tsukiko stared at her now closed bedroom door blushing madly and clutching her towel in a death grip as her blush started to die down and her shock wear off she frantically got dressed. As soon as she looked decent she race out of her room. Naruto was still laying on the floor in a daze.

"Dumbass! Get up! Temari saw us; my brothers are going to burst in here any second." She ordered and Naruto leapt up.

They both leapt onto the couch (keeping a good distance between them and Yuki between them as well) and turned on the TV pretending nothing happened. Naruto wanted to apologize to Tsukiko about what happened but didn't since she made it clear not to speak of what happened. Still he kept the image of her naked and over him like that clear in his mind.

Tsukiko looked over at him and handed him a pillow; blushing brightly. "Keep that on your lap. " She stated and Naruto looked down,, blushed, and covered his lap with the pillow.

"I'm sorry." Naruto muttered.

"Not your fault, you can't control your hormones. Getting a boner just because you saw me naked's natural. I am a girl after all." She responded.

"I meant walking in on you and then you know kinda pulling you closer to me. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't control myself." Naruto explained.

"It's ok, it was all an accident anyway. Let's just you know not think, talk, or worry about this anymore. She replied.

Naruto nodded and just as he did the front door opened. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro came in carrying bags. Gaara and Kankuro were glaring at Naruto; Naruto smiled nervously at them.

"Hey sis when did Naruto get here?" Temari asked with a knowing smirk.

"Uh…about five minutes ago, we were watching TV." Tsukiko lied.

"The TV's off." Kankuro pointed out.

"We just finished a movie." Tsukiko answered.

"You just said you were watching TV and that he got here five minutes ago." Gaara responded.

"The move was on TV and he came just in time to catch the end of it." Tsukiko replied hurriedly.

Temari walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "So Naruto was so quick that in five minutes you still had enough time to watch TV afterwards?"

"It was nothing like that! I swear!!" Tsukiko snapped blushing.

"What did you do with our sister!?!" Kankuro and Gaara demanded. Naruto leapt up nervously; scared of their death glares.

"Nothing I swear!" Naruto exclaimed. Their death glares only got darker and Tsukiko smacked herself in the forehead.

"…Naruto…pillow…" she muttered in exasperation.

Naruto looked down to notice the bulge in his pants was in clear view of everyone and Kankuro and Gaara noticed it and were now ready to kill him. After quiet some time of interrogation (and no information about what happened reveled) Naruto was sent out of the house with a black eye and several bruises. Temari was still laughing her head off, Gaara and Kankuro both were still glaring, and Tsukiko was shaking her head.

"I'll see you all later tonight." Naruto called as he left.

"You didn't have to hurt him." Tsukiko stated in annoyance to her sibs.

"Yes we did. And don't expect us to leave you two alone tonight." Kankuro and Gaara both answered at the same time; Tsukiko sighed.

They all ate an extremely late dinner and then started getting ready for the rave around 9:30/10 o'clock. Tsukiko went back into her room and over to her bed where she previously laid out her clothes. She put on a pair of black trip pants with blue trim and chains all over them that were a shinny metallic blue, a pair of combat boots with lots of buckles on them, her shirt was long sleeved on the left and sleeveless on the right, the shirt had designed rips across her left side and cleavage. The shirt was a purple/blue and under it she wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt. She had on a black chocker that had a teardrop shaped crystal hanging from it; the crystal was a mixture of foggy blues, greens, purples, and whites. She added some black and purple/blue gothic cyber makeup and added a bunch of glow stick bracelets in all kinds of colors. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and added clip on cyber dreads and ribbons in blue, purple, and black. She smirked at her reflection when she was done and went back up into the living room to wait until it was time to go.

Gaara and Kankuro were already waiting on the couch and Temari was still in her room getting ready.

Kankuro was wearing a baggy pair of ripped faded blue green jeans, a studded belt, a chain on his pants, a black button up shirt that was open and on the shirt were purple dragons. He had on a studded wrist band and a silver chain around his neck.

Gaara was gothed out to the extreme and could pass off as a gothic vampire if he wanted to. He defiantly looked good to say the least.

Tsukiko didn't have to wait very long for Temari to come out of her room, ready to go. She had on a black tank top with a maroon off the shoulder long sleeved top over it. The maroon shirt had a double neck electric guitar with bat wings instead of angel wings behind it and flames behind the whole thing. Rocker was written above it in studs. She had on a black mini skirt with a studded belt, fishnet tights, knee high boots, and black fingerless gloves. She left her hair down and made it spiky. To top off her look she added a studded choker some dangle scull earrings and rocker make up.

"We ready to go?" she asked grinning at them and they nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Tsukiko said getting up.

They all got up and headed out the door. Deciding to take Temari's car and drove to Naruto's house.

"You and Naruto better behave tonight. I'm watching you both. If he even touches you he's head." Gaara threatened as they drove. Sitting in the back seat with Tsukiko since they were the youngest of the four they were forced into the back.

"Damn, relax Gaara. Let Tsukiko have her fun. What are you gonna do when she gets a boyfriend?" Temari asked as Tsukiko rolled her eyes as this conversation started over again for the millionth time. Temari and Gaara continued to bicker and Kankuro got into it too. Tsukiko just tried to tune them all out.

They quickly reached Naruto's house and fund everyone already there. They were all looking damn good in their own styles. Everybody talked for a few minutes then headed out. Naruto, instead of taking his bike rode with Tsukiko and her sibs. Gaara deliberately sat in-between them. Their car took the front and Naruto led them to the rave. They led the rest of the group.

It didn't take long for them to reach the rave and they found parking spots nearby and headed over. Thanks to the help of fake IDs they all snuck in. They started doing whatever as soon as they got inside. Around two hours of dancing, raving, and drinking later they found a spot to lounge around and relax. Tsukiko looked around at her friends, most of them looked like they were having fun; Gaara and Shino were the exceptions. But they never looked like they were having fun. She eyed them for a minute then got up.

"Alright you two, I'm going to find you some hot chicks to dance with!" Tsukiko declared, grabbing their wrists and pulling them up. She dragged them throughout the rave scouting out possible girls. They both let her pull them looking extremely bored and uninterested.

Tsukiko suddenly spotted two goth girls standing near a corner looking just as bored and uninterested as Gaara and Shino. She sped up and yanked them over to the two.

"Hey! My friend and brother here are just about as bored as you two are. They need some hot goth chicks to hang out with and dance with and you two look like you need some hot goth guys to do the same. So here you go!" Tsukiko stated and shoved the two boys forward before running off and leaving the four.

Tsukiko ran back to the others and watched Gaara and Shino from there. All four of the goths were now being all doom and gloom together in the corner.

"Well at least they're getting along." She muttered turning away from them.

"Who'd you take them too?" Kankuro asked.

"Some random goth chicks, I think I've seen them around school." She answered; shrugging and grabbing her drink. She quickly examined it. "You guys watched my drink while I was gone right?" She asked Naruto.

"Yeah we watched it." Naruto replied while drinking his own. Tsukiko nodded and chugged her drink.

More time passed and everyone went from being drunk to beyond wasted. The chances for some of them to remember what happened in the morning were slim and for others completely gone. Gaara and Shino ad rejoined them and brought the two girls with them to join in their drinking fest.

Tsukiko sighed boredly and looked at Hinata as a new song came on; Kissed a Girl.

"Hey Hina let's dance!" She decided getting up and pulling Hinata up as well. Both staggering a bit.

"Heh, bet you two are too drunk to even dance." Neji stated.

"Are not! We can dance!" Tsukiko defended.

"Like retards." Shikamaru added who was sitting closely to a completely wasted Temari.

"No we can dance good!" Hinata defended.

"Doubt it." Kankuro joined in.

"Oh yeah!" Tsukiko snapped and Hinata and Tsukiko started dancing and singing along.

It instantly became something extremely dirty and everyone stared wide eyed and open mouthed as the danced all up all over each other. Temari and the two other goth girls laughed and got up, joining them. They guys just sat there staring with bug eyes as the five dirty danced with each other. When the song ended the five got ready to sit down again and they guys kept staring.

"So gonna take it back?" Tsukiko asked.

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS FUCKEN HOT!!!!" Kankuro, Naruto, and Kiba all exclaimed and the others nodded.

Kiba practically tackled Hinata as she sat back down beside him. She blushed like crazy as he started attacking her neck with kisses.

"Gezz Kiba, calm down a bit. Don't get too excited and start humping her leg." Tsukiko stated as she sat back down next to Naruto.

"She has better things to hump then her leg; if you get what I mean." Kiba answered.

"Ha as if! You're not getting anything from Hinata anytime soon." Naruto and Tsukiko both stated at the same time.

"I might get it sooner than you think." Kiba answered.

"Yeah right, I dated Hinata for two years and didn't get any until near the end of the second." Naruto replied.

"Ha! Man took you that long? So bettcha didn't make out with her on the first day then either?" Kiba asked.

"Of course not- wait what!?!" Naruto responded.

"Ha! Looks like I get more action then you did." Kiba stated smirking.

"Oh yeah! Have you seen a naked girl before?" Naruto asked and Tsukiko's hand twitched surprise.

"Of course I have; I've gotten laid." Kiba responded.

"Ok then how 'bout seeing an amazingly hot and drop dead sexy girl naked? Like supermodel worthy girl naked?" Naruto asked again.

"Duh."

"In real life. Not in a magazine or on TV." Naruto added.

"Oh...well no. But it's not like you have either!" Kiba snapped.

"I have to!" Naruto retorted and Tsukiko's head shot up in worry and blushing brightly at his comment of hot and sexy.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Kiba demanded.

"Tsukiko! Earlier today!" Naruto responded proudly.

Tsukiko hit herself in the forehead yet again as Kankuro shot his head up and Gaara looked away from the goth girl (who was previously flirting with him and was now annoyed she lost his attention).

"WHAT!?!" Everyone but Temari exclaimed in shock and the brothers in violent crazy anger.

"Oh shit." Naruto muttered realizing his mistake far too late.

Gaara and Kankuro both went after him and start pounding him. Everyone gathered around to watch Gaara and Kankuro attempt to kill Naruto and Tsukiko shook her head while feeling humiliated. A sudden movement caught her eye and she looked up to see Temari and Shikamaru sneaking off while everyone was distracted. They snuck out the door and were gone.

"Uh guys, I hate to break up your fun but our ride just snuck off with a minor. Also you're going to get us thrown out." Tsukiko called to her brothers.

They both stopped killing Naruto and looked around for Temari they couldn't find her or Shikamaru.

"Great now we get to kill Shikamaru too." Kankuro muttered and Gaara nodded darkly.

"So uh, how we getting home?" Naruto asked Tsukiko from the ground, still huddled up in a ball.

"I guess we walk." She responded.

Thanks to the big commotion they were all thrown out like Tsukiko predicted and like they expected Temari took her car and left them.

"Great so now what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean we?" You can walk your ass home." Kankuro answered.

"Ok so forgetting Naruto what do we do?" Tsukiko asked.

"I guess we walk." Gaara muttered angrily.

Before they actually had to walk a few of their friends offered to give them and Naruto a ride home so they were thankfully saved from all that. Tsukiko said goodbye to Naruto and they split up. As soon as they got home they crashed. Well Kankuro and Tsukiko did. Gaara went to his room pulling out his cell and starting to dial a number that was written on a piece of paper in his hand as he walked. Tsukiko noticed this and smiled.

"Looks like my brother's getting himself a girl." Tsukiko stated to herself as she headed to her room, recalling the goth girl she had brought to Gaara pulling him aside before they left and giving him something. Tsukiko smiled at her geniusesness of hooking people up and lied down. Sleep claiming her in seconds.


	5. This Is Really Not My Day!

WOOT!!! Finally!!! Chapter five is here!!!!! As I've said before: I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related except for my made up characters. Remember!! This is a story for my friend sango92 who's writing one for me so go check out her's too!!!!!!

* * *

It had been two weeks since that night at the club and things had passed like they usually did; going back to its usual daily routine; except there were a few changes. One of which was Shino's and Gaara's new girlfriends. The other change was Tsukiko was spending a lot more time with Sasuke. She was forced to spend time with him now; she owed him for even more then the drink and saving her life. She owed him something every time she turned around and he still hadn't told her what he wanted from her (much to her frustration and annoyance). He kept piling it on so now she got to the point where she was bugging him about it every chance she got to get him to tell her what he wanted.

They could be seen walking through the halls together, passing notes, talking alone after school. Even texting each other these days and this upset quite a few people; namely Naruto (though no one realized she was just bugging him nonstop to get out of debt and he was holding it over her head). It was driving Naruto crazy to see the two of them together all the time and he couldn't stand the fact that Tsukiko was hiding something from him. She said nothing was going on between them but it was always the same thing:

_"Hey, who you texting?" "Huh? Oh, Sasuke.", "I'll meet you in class Naruto I have to go find somebody." "Sasuke?" "....yeah...", "Who's that other note for?" "......Sasuke.", "Wanna hang out after school?" "Sure I just need to go talk to Sasuke real quick first.", "Who was on the phone?" "....Sasuke", "Why aren't you in class?" "Don't feel like going so I'm ditching." "...Is Sasuke with you?" ".......yeah.."_

Currently Naruto and Tsukiko were finishing up their daily routine of getting in trouble with Orochimaru and were now heading to Drama. For once not being held after for getting in trouble. They were allowed to leave on time for a change.

Today Tsukiko was in a light red plaid mini skirt (a rare occasion to be sure; everyone thought it was the sign of the apocalypse), dark red tank top that laced around the bust and exposed her cleavage, black thigh high stockings with a black garter belt, blood red leg warmers with black crosses and flowers designed on them, spiked, chained buckles around the top of the leg warmers, heeled, platform boots with spiked buckles, a black spiked belt with chains hanging off and wrapping around, a black fingerless glove, a blood red cloth wristband with a black buckle over it, a black spiked bracelet all on her right arm, a black choker with chains and dog tags coming off it, and a blood red duster with black buckles and straps all over it along with a black spider web design near the base of it and cross designs on the sleeves, the right sleeve was rolled up and buckled to near her elbow and the left sleeve was torn off at the shoulder but was staying connected by straps. Her hair she let down for once and danced and swayed around her as she walked.

Apparently Tsukiko wasn't the only one who decided to dress out of the norm today either. Everyone was for some strange unknown reason. Everyone decided to dress differently; teachers being the only exceptions.

Shikamaru was in a white, collared shirt with a design of a skeleton in gray on it, a brown tie with a skull and crossbones on it, a black open vest like thing that went down to his knees, a studded arm band on his right and a black and white striped arm warmer, with a red bracelet and studded bracelet on his left, green shorts that had like a mini cape behind them and had white vertical stripes on the whole thing, red and black striped leggings, and black converses. His hair was up like usual but he let bits of hair hang out of the ponytail, his earrings were punk earrings

Lee was in a light pink dress shirt that frilled down the front where you buttoned it, a dark greenish gray half jacket over it, a dark pink with black stripes bowtie and a white and black striped regular tie, black shorts where the left leg was longer then the right and they had zippers and straps on them, black knee high boots, and black slightly longer knee high shocks.

Kankuro had on a white work shirt a long, thin, orange checkered bowtie and a long thin, black tie, a black jacket with white around the cuffs and top part, black pants with studded straps, black boots, an extra long studded belt, a newsboy hat with a skull and crossbones on it, and a long yellow plaid skirt like thing over the pants.

Naruto had on a black T-shirt with a male rabbit and a female rabbit on it that said toxic star, a studded necklace, a gray hat, a salmon pink, extra large jacket with bold black stripes, and a zipper pocket near the chest on the right side and on the normal spot, a thin chain attached the two. Another thin, but really long, chain attached the two sleeves together, an studded belt wrapped around twice, brown pants with brown suspenders hanging off them, both pant legs were rolled up and buckled to Capri length so his white and black boots could be seen.

Neji had his hair down and free, a white cloth wrapped around his forehead, a bright red sleeveless shirt, with a brown sleeveless shirt over it, the part from the neck down to roughly before the chest in a kinda zigzagged lace like pattern, white arm warmers, white and black, striped, baggy, gloves, blue and black checkered shorts, yellow and black shocks, and black boots.

Gaara was one of the exceptions of dressing out of the norm and continued to dress how he normally did (which was out of the norm to begin with). He had on black pants that had buckles going down the entire sides, the pants were tucked into dark red boots with black buckles, a dark red shirt with a black mess shirt over it, a solid black trench coat, and a spiked choker.

Sasuke decided to go emo to the extreme today and was wearing skin tight black leather pants, with a white belt, white straps going between and around the thighs, and a white strap around his right leg, black boots, a black leather vest with a high and pointing collar, the lining of the vest was white and had his family crest on the zipper. On his right arm he had on a black leather fingerless glove that went a quarter of the way up his ups arm and black bondage straps the rest of the way. On his left arm he had an ordinary fingerless black leather glove, a white arm warmer, and black bondage straps going all the way up as well. He had on a spiked choker.

Kiba hand on baggy red trip pants, black straps hanging from them, a studded belt, a darker red mid drift muscle shirt with a three quarter length sleeve fishnet shirt over it that was just slightly longer than the other shirt, a spiked dog collar, dog tags, studded bracelets, and boots.

Temari had her hair up in her usual fashion but wore a red corset top that zipped in the front, black arm warmers that went up her entire arm to her shoulders, red straps were on the arm warmers here and there, a black knee length skirt with red lace, black knee high boots with red buckles, and a black choker.

Hinata had on a light purple, three-quarter length sleeved shirt with white lace at the bottom of the sleeves, matching almost thigh high stockings, black baby doll shoes, and a black lolita jumper with white lace and heart designs, her side bangs were curled.

Ino's hair was up like it always was but with a rainbow of clips on the side without her bangs, and a scrungy instead of a hair band, a pink tank top with a black tank top over it. The black having rips all the way down its front, a necklace and a choker, her left arm had a green arm warmer and a studded bracelet, her right had a big black bow tied around it, a light yellowish brown poofy mini skirt and a large metal brown belt that laced at her hip, her left stocking was pink with black stripes and black lace at the top, her right silver with the same black lace but instead of stripes they were more like a zigzag pattern down the stocking, her shoes were black wedges and buckled around her ankles.

Tenten's hair was also up in the usual fashion but tied up with dark green ribbon. She had a red, dress, short sleeve, shirt with a black almost checker design on it, baggy black arm warmers, a black bow tied around her neck, a green mini skirt with red vertical stripes on it, a frilly black belt, blue nearly thigh high stockings with black ripped up stockings over it, and black baby doll shoes.

Sakura had a black ribbon tied in her hair, a white shirt with a pink design on it, a black open vest like thing over it, long beaded black necklaces, silver rings, two brown bracelets, and a red poke-a-dot mini skirt with black lace over it and gray lace under it. One of her shocks were kneecap length and were yellow with black stripes, on her right leg she had on one a white with black vertical stripes thigh high legging under the yellow and on her left she had a knee length red one over it with a black scrunchy ribbon around it, her shoes were black converse.

Naruto and Tsukiko entered the classroom and made their way to Hinata, Kiba, and Lee. Once again Kakashi raised an eyebrow for what felt like the millionth time at all the students' sudden bizarre choices in fashion sense. Though he had to admit he liked Tsukiko being in a mini skirt and wearing a top that exposed her cleavage. The bell rang and Kakashi set his book down to get up and begin class.

Because some students were sick today and because Kiba actually bothered to come to class Tsukiko found herself working with Kakashi once again. (Naruto was stuck being Lee's partner; usually Hinata was when Kiba never showed up). Random scenes were drawn from a hat and the pairs were ushered on stage and forced to act out whatever they had drawn. Soon all of Tsukiko's friends and the majority of the class had gone and it was her turn. She drew a card and froze in shock; dropping the paper.

"Kill me now please." She muttered. Naruto bent down and picked up the paper reading it. He then scowled darkly.

"Come on Tsukiko we haven't got all day. Others need to perform." Kakashi called trying to get her on stage which she reluctantly did.

She reached him and began to protest about doing the scene but Kakashi told her to relax and that it wasn't fair for the other students who had to do scenes they didn't like if he let her off. Also to not worry; they'd fake the passionate kiss at the end of the scene.

"Kakashi-sensei you're not really going to kiss her are you?" Hinata asked after reading the card Naruto was now clutching in a death grip.

"Of course not, she's my student. Don't worry Tsukiko and I are excellent actors it will appear like we are but I assure you we're not. Please keep that in mind." He answered smoothly but Tsukiko and Naruto were still suspicious.

And so the torture began. Tsukiko didn't let the awkwardness get to her and displayed a top notch performance but grew more and more nervous towards the end of it.

"My dear Yukiko I know our love is forbidden but I can't take it anymore. I have to be with you, my love. You are my life." Kakashi spoke dramatically in his character; turning his back to the audience and facing Tsukiko, grasping her hands.

"Ryo, I love you too. Somehow, someway we will find a way to be together." She replied just as dramatically in her character.

Kakashi moved in closer preparing for the kiss and pinned her to the wall behind them so she was completely blocked from the audience (with the exception of a certain group of friends who were watching more closely than anyone else).

Tsukiko wondered exactly how they were going to fake this and as she pondered Kakashi removed his mask. Tsukiko sadly had no time to take in his face as the second he slipped it off he whispered "go with it." And his lips were firmly against hers.

'Holy Shit!!!!!!!!! He's actually kissing me!!! Oh my God! What do I do!?! Fuck this still counts as my grade and that means I have to kiss too.' Tsukiko fought with herself a bit longer over what to do but Kakashi wasn't letting up. She faced the facts of having no choice but to roll with it and followed the script.

Tsukiko kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kakashi instantly deepened the kiss once he felt her responding positively to it. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer as the kissing intensified. Kakashi's held Tsukiko firmly against his body and sensually ran one of his hands down her back. Tsukiko gasped at the sudden sensation and Kakashi quickly took his chance. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and Tsukiko's eyes widened even wider. However they started to close and she began playing with his hair while their tongues swept each other's mouths hungrily and then met up with each other to play. The kiss turned into a full blown make-out session and Kakashi's hands became quite busy exploring Tsukiko's body while hers went to his chest and ran up and down it.

Finally Kakashi seemed to remember they weren't alone and were in a classroom full of thirty-some-odd teenagers. Quickly they pulled away from each other. Everybody cheered loudly thinking that that was all fake and Kakashi sighed in relief that they all bought it.

Naruto on the other hand was not fooled. Neither were the rest of Tsukiko's friends in the class. They all saw it was real. Naruto leapt up, grabbed his stuff, slammed things in the process, and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him so hard it broke the glass. All the while muttering profanity.

Kakashi fought to restrain a smirk at this and Tsukiko wondered what Naruto's problem was. Then what had happened sunk in and she freaked.

'Oh my fucken God!!! I just made out with my teacher!!!!!!!!!!! Oh fuck!!! Oh fuck!!! Oh fuck!! Oh fuck!!! What do I do!?! That was so wrong!!.....He's hot, not a bad kisser, but still that was sick!!!! Ah hell this is going to cause so many problems!' Tsukiko thought to herself. She looked over to Kakashi; hoping for an explanation.

"Excellent job on acting Tsukiko; fooled everybody. Don't worry it was nothing serious; just us acting out our parts. Now could you do me a favor and watch the class? I need to go take care of a few things." Kakashi stated heading off to his office.

Tsukiko sighed knowing damn well that was not just acting out their parts she also knew damn well that things were far from over.

Though the main thing on her mind right now was to look for Naruto and talk to him. As soon as the bell rang Tsukiko bolted out the door in search for Naruto. She couldn't find him anywhere and by the time Gym class began Tsukiko still hadn't found him; he seemed to decided on ditching Gym and was ignoring her attempts to find him.

Tsukiko sighed in irritation and after the torture of Gym was over she went to math; starring at her cell phone all the while hoping for Naruto to text her back. She sat down at her desk (actually early for a chance) and checked her phone once again before grumbling. Naruto still wasn't responding.

Tsukiko sighed as she put her phone away and glared moodily out a window. She heard the door open and looked up to see Temari and Kankuro enter. Apparently Iruka needed them both today.

As she saw then enter she turned to Shikamaru to make a smart ass remark about him and Temari to cheer herself up a bit but before she did she stopped when she saw him smirking at her.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"So Kiba told me something interesting that happened today." He stated smirking widely and Tsukiko froze for a split second.

"Oh yeah?" she asked trying not to lose her cool. 'Damn it no! Please don't be about that!' She thought to herself all too aware of Gaara's listening ears and Temari and Kankuro making their way to them.

"Yeah…So apparently I'm not the only one who likes illegal things. He's what in his 30's?" Shikamaru stated his stupid smirk not leaving an Tsukiko wanted to punch the dumb thing right off his face as she blushed.

"What's he talking about?" Tamari asked curiously.

"Oh nothing really." Tsukiko lied.

"What didn't you hear? Kiba's going around telling everyone, well everyone in our group anyway. He's not dumb enough to tell the whole school. Shikamaru asked.

'Please, please shut up Shika! Come on don't do this!" Tsukiko begged in her mind.

"I haven't heard, what is it about?" Kankuro asked.

"It's about Kakashi-sensei's new interest in illegal things…" Shikamaru explained and Tsukiko hit her head on the desk.

"And what interest is that?" Gaara demanded noticing Tsukiko's odd behavior and beginning to place two and two together.

"Why don't you ask Tsukiko." Shikamaru replied grinning.

"Tsukiko?" All three of her siblings asked eyeing her.

Tsukiko smiled nervously and looked up at the ceiling.

"I have no idea what he's talking about. Nope no idea. So how 'bout this weather? Strange huh? Oh look a bird flew by the window and got eaten by a bigger bird! Hey Gaara how's it going with your girl? Good? I'm glad. So Kankuro you still not getting any? I heard the strangest thing yesterday! Oh did you know about the new movie coming out? I heard this new store opened in the mall. Oh look!!! A butterfly!! Hey! Knock nock! Who's there? Orange! Orange how? Orange you glad I didn't say banana! HAHAHAH Wait I got another one! Knock, knock! Who's there? Boo! Boo who? Don't cry it was only a joke! HEHEHE Knock, knock! Nobody's home! Knock, knock! What do you want? Knock, knock! Can I help you? Knock, knock! Stop bothering me! Knock, knock! Go the fuck away!! HAHAHAHAHA So how 'bout them Nicks?" Tsukiko continued to ramble nervously and randomly.

Everyone exchanged looks before looking back at her like she was on crack and Temari turned to Shikamaru and made him explain what happened. The exclamation of shock, surprise, and rage from her siblings snapped Tsukiko out of her ramble and she eyed them warily; laughing feebly.

"How could you do that!?!" They exclaimed; by now the class had fallen silent and were watching.

"Hey! I didn't ask for it! He tricked me! He said we'd pretend!" Tsukiko snapped at them as they started yelling at her. She was getting angry fast and as they continued to yell at her temper flared. She was all too aware of the class watching them and it just angered her more. Finally she snapped and stood up.

"Stop yelling at me! I didn't do anything! Yell at him not me!!" Tsukiko yelled at them grabbing her stuff and storming out of the class room. But not before stopping in front of Shikamaru and punching him in the face; muttering "Thanks a lot Shika." As she stormed out; ignoring Iruka's calls to come back.

Tsukiko stormed up to the roof so she could be alone all the while muttering profanities and glaring daggers at everything. As she got onto the roof she saw Naruto brooding up there. She looked at him for a brief minute and then walked over to him.

"So this is where you've been hanging out." She stated as she came up to him. Naruto gave her a short look before getting up.

"If you're going to ditch then go ditch with Kakashi. Then you can continue where you left off." Naruto responded coldly, turning to leave.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is but I didn't ask for that to happen, he tricked me. So get the dildo out of your ass and stop being a dick to me." Tsukiko replied blocking his path as her temper once again rose.

"Right, that's why you kissed him back." Naruto snapped pushing past her and letting his shoulder smack into hers as he did so.

"I didn't mean to I got caught up in the moment!" She snapped and Naruto ignored her. "Naruto! wait! Listen to me!" She begged and Naruto turned back to look at her giving her a hard look.

"Got caught up in the moment huh? Does that mean if any guy comes up and kisses you, you'll go along with it?" He demanded.

"What? No, that's not what I-

She started but Naruto cut her off. "I thought you hated those dumb sluts and yet you'll act like one? Guess that makes you a hypocrite. Maybe that's why Sasuke's spending so much time with you; he's getting some from you." Naruto snapped cutting her off.

Tsukiko froze in shock at him just calling her a slut and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't go putting words in my mouth! I didn't mean it like that! Fuck no!! I'd never do anything with Sasuke!!! I'm not a slut!!" She yelled and Naruto just looked at her after getting slapped and turned to leave again.

"Whatever." He retorted coldly; walking away.

"Wait! Tell me why you're so upset! Why are you acting like this!?! It was a big misunderstanding, honestly I never asked or wanted that to happen!" Tsukiko begged, grabbing his shoulder. Naruto shoved her hand off him and stalked away off the roof without a word.

"DAMN IT!! THIS IS NOT MY DAY!!!" Tsukiko exclaimed in frustration punching the roof and quickly tried to follow Naruto to get him to understand and stop being an ass.

Though she tried to fallow him she quickly lost track of him. He just disappeared after he left the roof. She had to admit when he wanted to be Naruto was quite good with staying undetected and avoiding.

"Damn it I need to kill something." Tsukiko muttered punching a nearby tree as she searched the schoolyard.

"Ditching again?" she heard a voice ask and turned to See Sasuke leaning against a tree next to hers and she groaned.

"Why is it every time I decide to ditch you have to ditch with me?" She asked in annoyance.

"The world decided to be nice to you and grace you with my presence." He replied cockily and Tsukiko snorted.

"You're so full of yourself you're delusional." She responded.

"Hn, so what made you feel the need to ditch today?" Sasuke asked walking over to her.

"Leave me the hell alone duckbutt. I'm not having a good day." Tsukiko snarled trying to walk away from him.

"Yeah, your teacher tricking you into making out with him, your beset friend being a royal ass to you and then your siblings yelling at you can make you have a bad day." He replied casually.

"You fucken stalker!" Tsukiko exclaimed, shocked he knew all that. Sasuke just smirked.

"I'm not, Kiba's telling all of us, I saw how bad of a mood Naruto's in, and it's easy to figure out how your siblings would react when they found out. Not to mention they yell really loud and I heard them, I also heard you on the roof." Sasuke replied logically.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's how you found out." She replied sarcastically.

"Well if you really want me to stalk you I will." Sasuke joked and Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

"I'm good. Now leave me alone." She replied.

"Heh, bet I could cheer you up. He stated moving closer to her.

"I highly doubt that. Tsukiko responded moving away from him.

"Meet me here after school and I'll tell you what I want and we'll be even." He stated.

"Just tell me now!" Tsukiko demanded.

"Nope, I'll see you after school." He replied walking away smirking.

Tsukiko glared at his retreating figure with her arms crossed; slightly sulking. Suddenly the bell rang and lunch started; pulling her out of her sulking mode. She headed over to their usual hanging spot and waited under their tree for everyone to show up. She waited for the impending doom of her siblings and the questions of everyone else.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." She muttered darkly to herself as she saw her sibs with their glares coming and her friends with their curious looks coming. Once thought ran through her mind and that was killing Kiba.

As everyone gathered Tsukiko ignored them all and made a bee line for Kiba; as soon as he was in reach she kicked him in the balls. Kiba doubled over in pain holding himself and almost crying. Everyone just stared at her in shock and surprise; except for Hinata who ran to her boyfriend.

"What the hell!?!" Kiba gasped out from the ground as Hinata tried to comfort him. Tsukiko grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him onto his feet; she felt a little sorry for knocking Hinata to the ground in the process but she was too pissed at Kiba to worry about that now.

"LEARN TO KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!!!" She screamed at him; punching him square in the face and kneeing him in the gut before dropping him, letting him fall to the ground and kicking him hard in the side while he was down.

"Please stop!" Hinata begged; on the verge of tears as she cradled Kiba.

Tsukiko looked at her for a minute before sighing and giving Kiba one more good kick; very careful not to hit Hinata in the process.

"Fine." She grumbled; walking away from them and sitting down under the tree.

"Geez don't be such a fucken bitch, I didn't mean anything by it. I never told anyone outside our group, I told them to keep their mouths shut and I never told them it was your fault; I said it was all Kakashi. It's not my fault some of the others got the wrong idea." Kiba growled and Hinata held him. "And also I even tried talking to Naruto for you so you're welcome for that too." He spat.

Tsukiko blinked in surprise and she thought she might have over reacted slightly but, she'd be damned to hell before she took it back or say sorry.

"Sorry we blew up eat you. I know it wasn't your fault." Temari said, sitting down next to her and Tsukiko nodded.

"So where's Naruto at? Anybody see him?" Kankuro asked and everyone shook their heads.

"What's up with him?" Choji asked.

"Wish I knew." Tsukiko muttered and stood up, she could tell everyone wanted to talk about what happened and Naruto but she didn't want to deal with it so she walked off.

Tsukiko spent the rest of her lunch with Iruka; apologizing for storming out of class, having to make up the work she missed doing so, and asking him for advice about Naruto, saying he was mad at her and being an ass to her over a misunderstanding. He said he'd talk to him next hour when he had him and when the bell rang Tsukiko headed to History.

The rest of Tsukiko's day was spent in a bad mood and she talked to everyone as little as possible. She mostly sat in a corner dwelling in her anger. Not seeing Naruto or talking to him didn't improve her mood either; it was just adding fuel to the fire and making things worse.

As Tsukiko reached her last hour of the day; English. She swore you could see the gloomy rain cloud over her head, complete with thunder and lightning. Her English classroom was right next to her previous hour so she got there extremely early; under normal circumstances she'd hang with Naruto for a bit before going to class but that wasn't the case today.

Stepping into the classroom she saw Naruto with his head down on Jiraiya's desk; talking to him in a low voice. By the looks of it this was where Naruto had been hiding out most of the day. Jiraiya looked up as Tsukiko set her bag down at her desk and a quick grin spread on his face before vanishing.

"Naruto go into the closet and get the boxes of next book we'll be reading." Jiraiya ordered and Naruto nodded moodily. He got up and went to go do as he was told; completely ignoring Tsukiko's existence. Tsukiko noticed with great satisfaction that his face was still red from where she smacked him.

"Why don't you go lend him a hand?" Jiraiya suggested walking over to Tsukiko and winking. Tsukiko nodded slowly; confused while heading into the closet to help.

As soon as she walked in the door slammed shut and locked.

"What the hell!?!" Naruto and Tsukiko yelled.

"I'm not letting you two out until you've made up." Jiraiya called.

They both swore loudly at him and Naruto flipped on a light and sat down on a box, Tsukiko sat down on a box across from him and they both stared at each other in silence for awhile.

"So....." Tsukiko trailed off awkwardly and there was no response.

"Heh, you know, if we take long enough we can ditch the whole class period in here." She joked as the final bell rang. Naruto just looked at her and looked away.

"Why are you so mad!?! You're acting like I asked for that! He told me we were going to fake it!" She snapped finally not being able to take it anymore.

"You still kissed back." He spoke finally.

"I told you I got caught up in the moment. I wasn't thinking." She responded. "You're acting like you've never done something stupid before because you got caught up in the moment."

"....I have but-

"Exactly and have I ever held it against you?"

"....No...but...still...Kakashi..."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" She demanded.

"Because" Naruto replied dumbly.

" Because why?"

"Because....because you're my best friend and it makes me mad that Kakashi did that to you. It's causing a lot of problems." Naruto replied after a moment.

"So you take it out on me!?!" She snapped before adding "You're not acting like my best friend, you're taking it out on the wrong person."

"I'm sorry, I'm just pissed ok, I didn't mean to take it out on you but I just vented all of my anger out at you because you were part of it."

Tsukiko stood up and once again slapped him across the face; this time the other side. Naruto merely blinked in surprise.

"I guess I deserved that. I really am sorry. I swear I won't do it again. I promise, forgive and forget?" Naruto apologized/begged; rubbing his cheek.

"Going to take back calling me a slut?" Tsukiko demanded.

"Yes! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean it! You're far from a slut!! Please forgive me!" Naruto exclaimed and they talked things out for awhile longer.

Soon they were back to normal; they even made plans to get the gang together and go to the movies tonight.

"So how much longer do you think he'll keep us locked up in here?" Tsukiko asked.

"Heh, I got an idea to get him to let us out and freak everyone else out as well."

"And what might this idea be? Do tell." Tsukiko asked; grinning evilly.

"Sensei! Where are Tsukiko and Naruto?" A random classmate asked.

"They're in the closet making up." He replied.

"Did you say they're making out!?!" Sasuke demanded.

"No I said making _UP_ sheesh pay attention." Jiraiya responded.

"Yeah like they would be doing that anyway." A random guy stated.

"I don't know they're really close. I always wondered if they had a thing going on." A girl stated and with that said a loud moan came from the closet and everyone froze.

"What the hell was that!?!?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Naruto and Tsukiko laughed silently as Tsukiko faked another moan. They could hear everyone starting to freak out and went in for the kill.

"OH! NARUTO! HARDER!!" Tsukiko screamed almost falling over in a fit of silent laughter.

"GOD! TSUKIKO YOU'RE SO FUCKEN TIGHT!!!" Naruto yelled also in a fit of silent hysterical laughter.

They could hear everyone freaking out in fits of hysteria and got ready. The door was suddenly clicked unlocked in a hurry and they both kicked the door open and came out doing the tango; a random rose stuck between Naruto's teeth (everyone was rather confused as to where it came from). They danced the tango all around the class room before ending it with a dramatic dip; Tsukiko tangling one of her legs around Naruto's and leaning as far back as she could and Naruto dipping her as low as he could with one hand while holding her other hand and keeping it close to him. Just for laughs Naruto raised his eye brows suggestively at Tsukiko twice while grinning with the rose in his mouth.

"Yep, they're back to normal."Everyone stated now realizing what had really happened.

It took Jiraiya some time to get over his amusement of their antics but when he did he tried to get the class back in order. When everyone else calmed down class went on like it usually did.

"You never did get me those books." Jiraiya stated and Naruto and Tsukiko laughed and actually did what they were told and pulled out the boxes of books before taking their seats in their desks.

"So the next book we'll be reading is Beowulf." Jiraiya started and Tsukiko snorted a laugh.

"Man butt!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone to Naruto and Naruto started cracking up with her.

"What's so funny?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing, just you said Beowulf and it reminded me of the movie." Tsukiko explained.

"And man butts." Naruto added and Tsukiko blushed lightly.

"Yeah well he's got a strange obsession with fighting nude. All you see is computer generated man butt! Which makes you wonder: is the front of him going swingy, swingy, swingy flip flop as he fights?" Tsukiko stated; moving her hand in a swinging and flip flopping motion.

"Uhgg, thank you for that wonderful mental image." Sasuke stated sarcastically.

"You know you like it SasUKE!" She teased and Naruto snickered.

"Yes well I suppose that's an interesting question. Also we will be watching that movie later on so be prepared to see Beowulf in his 'man butt' glory." Jiraiya stated.

"And Angelina Jolie practically naked." Naruto added grinning.

"It's not really her; its computer generated, dope." Sasuke stated.

"Ok so Angelina Jolie's computer generated naked body. Doesn't make a difference really, still hot." Naruto retorted.

"This is true." Jiraiya agreed.

"You guys are a bunch of perverts." Tsukiko snapped at them; whacking Naruto upside the head. "Wait a minute! Does this mean you're not forcing us to read one of your pornos again?" Tsukiko asked in disbelief.

"For now yes." He answered.

"Awww and here I wanted to know what happened in the sequel." Tsukiko whined sarcastically.

Before much else could be said the bell rang and everyone quickly started packing up their stuff to go. Sasuke passed Tsukiko on his way out and while she packed up her stuff he whispered to her; reminding her to meet him at the tree in five minutes.

"So, I'm going to go get the others and let them know about the plan." Naruto told Tsukiko once he was packed.

"'Kay, I got to go do a few things real quick too. I'll meet you in the parking lot." She responded and they split up as they left the room.

Spotting Sasuke at the meeting place she cornered him. "Alright Duckbutt, what do you fucken want from me!?!" She demanded.

"Hmph, I'll tell you when I feel like it." He replied.

"What? But you said you'd tell me now. Fucken tell me or I'll kill you." She snapped.

"I don't like your attitude." He responded.

A group of people came outside towards where they were at and within the group were Naruto and the gang. They noticed Tsukiko and Sasuke talking together and looked at them confused.

"Alright what the hell! First we see them talking to each other more when they pass, then we find his number in her phone and that they text each other now they're meeting up after school! There as to be something going on with them." Kiba stated in confusion.

"No! There's nothing going on! Tsukiko wouldn't date Sasuke! Never! She hates him! It's nothing!!" Naruto snapped violently and Kiba backed off fast.

"Cool it Naruto. I was just saying how it looks. Take it easy." Kiba replied and muttered "Jealous much?"

"Look Sasuke, just tell me what to do and let's get this the fuck over with." Tsukiko stated angrily.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and the others; he smirked smugly at Naruto and grabbed a hold of Tsukiko. Pulling her into him and kissing her fiercely. Tsukiko froze in shock and everyone stared at the two of them in even more shock. Naruto looked ready to officially loose it and go berserk.

Tsukiko shoved Sasuke off her once she recovered from shock and spit in disgust.

"Alright ass! There's five things wrong here. One you kissed me, two you kissed me, three you fucken kissed me in front of everyone one, and five YOU FUCKEN KISSED ME!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!" Tsukiko exclaimed. "When I get over my shock you're so fucken dead." She snarled still in slight shock.

Naruto and the others heard her exclamations and Naruto was happy to see she was revolted by what Sasuke had done; eager to beat the shit out of him.

"Ahh but you can't beat me up can you? You're in dept to me. So this is the first part of what you owe me. Let's see, tonight you'll go on a date with me and then we'll be even." He replied.

"Fuck no! Forget it! I have plans tonight!" Tsukiko snapped.

"Too bad, you owe me. So cancel those plans; I'll pick you up at 6:30. Later." Sasuke responded walking off; Naruto and the others ran over to her when he was gone.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked; more like demanded.

"Him just being an ass. I have to go. Naruto I'm really, really sorry but I can't hang out with you tonight after all. Something came up that I have to take care of." She answered and Naruto looked sad and shot a glare at where Sasuke walked off too; he knew he had something to do with this. Tsukiko gave Naruto an apologetic smile "I really am sorry, let's hang out tomorrow night 'kay? We can even crash at one of each other's places." She stated and Naruto nodded a kind of 'Yeah sure whatever.' Kind of nod and Tsukiko hugged him before heading off. She went to her bike and headed home to get ready for this dreaded night.

* * *

Later that night Tsukiko death glared her clock, hoping it would fast forward through time and not make her go on this date. She was currently sitting in the living room with Temari while waiting for Sasuke to show up and get this hell over with. Temari tried to resist the urge to smirk and laugh at Tsukiko's suffering; this was just amusing as hell to her.

Tsukiko shot a glare at her and sulked in her seat. Neither Gaara, Kankuro, nor Temari would save her from this. They all said the same thing: "You owe him, you're honor bound to pay him back despite how you feel. Besides it's not like you would do anything with him anyway so we're not worried." While Tsukiko dwelled on these annoyed thoughts the doorbell rang. Tsukiko got up cursing and headed over to the door; walking as if she was on death row.

"Have fun!" Temari called to her; cracking up.

"Shut the fuck up!" She snapped darkly; flipping her off.

Tsukiko swung the door open and glared at Sasuke. Like her he had remained in the clothes he was wearing earlier on in the day.

"Let's get this over with." She grumbled; slamming her door shut behind her as she walked out.

"You know, you should just admit to yourself that you're glad to go on a date with him instead of lying to yourself." Sasuke stated as they walked to his black Spider GT Eclipse cruiser.

"I never want to date an egotistical prick like you." She snapped.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will cuz its true!"

They got in the car and Tsukiko sat in the passenger's seat with her arms crossed; glaring at the dashboard. Sasuke looked at her and rolled his eyes; starting the car and heading off; putting a breaking Benjamin CD in his stereo.

"So duckbutt, where are we going?" Tsukiko demanded.

"Could you stop with the name calling for one night?" He responded irritated.

"Fine then, where are we going SASUKE?" She demanded again.

"Dinner and the movies."

"Where and what?"

"Olive Garden and the new X-Men movie."

Tsukiko cursed, she was supposed to go see that with Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji tonight meaning even though she bailed they would still be going and would see her there with Sasuke. She began thinking he planned this.

'_This isn't fair, things keep getting worse!' _She thought to herself.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated in silence, ordered in silence, waited in silence, and ate in silence. Sasuke made a few small attempts at conversations but Tsukiko shut them down as quickly as he started. Finally after about an hour and a half dinner was over and they arrived at the second level of hell; the theater.

"At least pretend you're having a good time." Sasuke demanded and she rolled her eyes.

"Can't even do that for you." She responded.

Sasuke glared and they both walked to the ticket booth. While Sasuke went to get the tickets Tsukiko waited and Tsukiko noticed a group of teens hanging out and waiting for their movie. She instantly saw they were her friends. She noticed all of them were having fun except for Naruto. He looked sad, jealous, and angry. While Tsukiko watched him he spotted her and grinned; running over to her.

"Tsukiko! I thought you couldn't come?" He exclaimed as he reached her.

"Um......Naruto, this isn't the best time." She started; trying to explain but was cut off.

"Hey Tsukiko! Naruto said something came up and you couldn't come. What gives?" Kiba called, joining them with the others.

"Something did come up. I'm not here to hang out with you guys; though I wish I was. I'm…." She started, looking at the ground.

"She's on a date with me." Sasuke finished, coming up beside her and wrapping an arm around her.

"SERIOUSLY!?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Unfortunately and unwillingly yes." Tsukiko answered; shoving his arm off her.

"What's going on!?! What kinda shit are you trying to pull Sasuke?" Naruto demanded; not bothering to hide his anger anymore.

"Simple Naruto, I beat you to the girl." Sasuke answered before took Tsukiko's hand and led her inside and to their movie after getting snacks.

The group all quickly fallowed them and stalked them around the theater. Tsukiko had hopped maybe if her friends were around things might not be so bad. But no she was wrong; they were worse. Sasuke made sure she wasn't close enough to talk to them but still in eyesight so they could see them on their date and by they he meant Naruto. He was flaunting their date in Naruto's face so bad he might as well have been wearing a great big neon sign saying: I'm dating Tsukiko; Take that Naruto! Nonstop Sasuke deliberately made him mad by making a move on Tsukiko whenever Naruto looked and contently giving him a smug smirk. All Tsukiko could do was send Naruto apologetic looks and throw off Sasuke's arm every time he put it on her, smack him, and fuss at him. She was about ready to snap and beat the shit out of him.

Tsukiko did wonder however as she watched the movie why this was effecting Naruto so much. All and all Naruto was having a really bad day. First he witnessed that little incident with Kakashi and got mad, then he got into a fight with Tsukiko and ignored her for most of the day which was killing both of them, then when he was finally speaking to her again and when they made plans to hang out she blew him off to go on a date with Sasuke. Now Naruto looked seriously pissed because of everything put together and hurt at the same time. Tsukiko felt horrible for it all; she hurt her best friend buy making out with her teacher in front of him then blowing him off for a date with someone else the same day. She felt like a bad friend and also like a slut; though neither things she's done today were done by her choice.

When the movie finally ended everyone filed out of the theater and Tsukiko was contemplating an escape. Sasuke lead her out of the theater and her friends were fallowing closely behind.

"Alright SasUKE, I went to the movies and dinner with you. Now take me the fuck home." Tsukiko demanded as they walked away. Her friends lingered behind at a safe distance to keep them in eyesight but also to not look suspicious.

"I suppose I could take you home now." He answered slowly.

"Finally!!!" Tsukiko exclaimed happily; ready to start doing a happy dance. Her friends all look up in alarm and curiosity hearing her yell.

"But first, I want one more thing from you. Then we'll be even." He replied keeping his voice low.

"What/" Tsukiko demanded a little more than worried as Sasuke moved closer to her.

"Kiss me."

"No!!!" She replied fiercely.

"I'm not ending the date until you do." He responded smirking.

"You're an ass." She muttered darkly.

Tsukiko stole a quick glance at her friends. Of course they were watching; life hated her. They were still in their "Non-suspicious location." And were "not watching" her every move while "not straining to hear every word they're saying.

She sighed; she was going to have to make up for a lot with Naruto. Cursing under her breath she grabbed Sasuke and planted her lips firmly against his. She meant to pull away immediately but Sasuke had other plans. He grabbed onto her and forced her mouth open by biting her lip harshly. He forced his tongue into her mouth and pretty much forced her to make-out with him.

Thankfully for Tsukiko this only lasted a short while for almost as soon as it begun he was yanked away from her and punched in the face by Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto! You have no idea how much I wanted him off me." Tsukiko stated but Naruto ignored her; facing Sasuke.

"Leave her alone Sasuke. She has no interest in you and I'm not going to stand by and watch my best friend getting forced into things." Naruto snapped angrily.

"You shouldn't talk Naruto. She doesn't like you either. She proved that by making out with her teacher right in front of you." Sasuke snapped.

"Hey! I didn't ask for that! He tricked me!!!" Tsukiko snapped, stepping in.

"I don't' care if she doesn't like me! She's my best friend and I'm fine with that." Naruto responded and since his back was to Tsukiko she couldn't see the lie in his eyes.

"If you don't care why are you jealous?" Sasuke retorted.

"I'm not jealous. I'm pissed asses like you and Kakashi are trying to force yourselves on her!"

"Admit it Naruto, you like her and are mad you can't have her so you're trying to keep everyone else away from her." Sasuke stated. "She'll never like you, just accept it." HE added and Naruto punched him in the face again.

"That would be you not me. You have no chance with her; you have to resort to holding something over her head just to get her to go on a date with you. That makes you mad and so you try to make me jealous since you're assuming I like her too. But the only thing you're really doing is pissing off her best friend. Not making me jealous or getting Tsukiko to like you." Naruto snapped.

Tsukiko watched the two of them fight with the rest of the others. She found this odd that they were fighting each other over her.

"Hmph, you're just pretending you're not jealous. You're hiding it with anger. If you weren't jealous you wouldn't have been so upset all day. Also if you don't like her and aren't jealous you wouldn't have a problem with this." Sasuke stated; walking over to Tsukiko. He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and running his hands down her sides and onto her thighs. Before Tsukiko could kill him for touching her like that Naruto had ripped him off her, thrown him to the ground and tackled him.

Naruto didn't get far and Sasuke knocked him off and sent a kick into Naruto's gut causing him to go down. Naruto didn't stay down for long though and was quickly attacking him again. Intently the two of them broke out into a brawl.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke–kun! Stop fighting!" Hinata begged as Naruto landed a blow to Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke kneed him in the groin and knocked Naruto over again, punching him into the face.

By now much of their friends yelled at them to stop beating each other's faces into the pavement but a few like Kiba were cheering them on.

"What the hell is going on?" Temari asked in shock as she showed up and watched the two fight. Gaara and Kankuro were right beside her; watching too. Kankuro soon joined Kiba in cheering them on while they beat the living shit out of each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsukiko asked surprised.

"Well, it was getting late so we were getting kinda worried about where you were." Temari answered.

"Oh." Tsukiko stated before turning back to the two boys. "Would you two cut it out already!!!" Tsukiko snapped at them; annoyed with their fighting.

They stopped rolling around all over the ground and punching every bit of each other they could reach to look up at her for a few seconds. Then Sasuke snuck a blow to Naruto's eye and they were at it again.

"They're so immature." Temari stated shaking her head at them and the ones cheering them on.

"They'll stop eventually." Gaara responded boredly.

"Should we break them up? Or just leave?" Tsukiko asked and Gaara and Temari both shrugged, Kankuro was still cheering them on.

Sasuke had Naruto pinned and was pounding his fists into his chest until Naruto's knee went up and into Sasuke's guy. While he tried to recover from the wind being knocked out of him Naruto punched him square in the face once again. Sasuke flew off him and they both leapt up; progressing to kicking the shit out of each other.

"Seriously! How much longer are you two going to fight!?!" Tsukiko demanded.

"Not much longer, it's ending now." They both snapped darkly as Naruto formed a clone and started to from his Rasengan and Sasuke started for him Chidori.

"Wow! Hey guys you're taking it too far!!" Everyone yelled as they got ready to charge at each other.

"Give me a break." Tsukiko muttered doing a jutsu to summon her special sword that could absorb energy.

Tsukiko ran in-between them as they charged and shoved her sword in-between the two attacks. Both attacks hit her sword and were absorbed then she swung her sword at a large open area releasing the energy from the attacks that way, in the form of black flames. Once she was done with that she spun around and punched them both in the face hard.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU DUMBASSES!!!!! YOU DON'T NEED TO TRY TO KILL EACH OTHER!!!!" She screamed at them, punching them both one more time before storming off with her siblings; heading to their care, making her sword go away as she walked.

They went home and when they arrived Tsukiko went straight to her room and stayed locked in there for the rest of the night; cuddling Yuki while she tried to calm down.

The next morning there was a knock on the door around ten in the morning. Temari got up and answered it; finding Naruto on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised; looking at all his bruises, black eye, and a cut on his face.

"I wanted to talk to Tsukiko about last night." He replied and she let him in.

"She's sleeping in her room, go ahead." She responded heading back to her room and Naruto nodded before heading to Tsukiko's.

Opening the door and heading down the stairs into her room Naruto looked around. Yuki growled as he came in but realized when she saw it was just Naruto. Naruto headed to Tsukiko's bed and pulled back the curtains to find her sprawled out all over the place. One foot was where the pillows were, the other was brought up and going off to the side her arms were spread out wide across the bed an her head was hanging off the bed; snoring loudly. Naruto shook his head and walked over to the other side of her bed; where her head was.

"Hey Tsukiko! Wake up!" Naruto ordered looking down at her.

Tsukiko opened her eyes; waking up and her eyes widened as she found Naruto's crotch in her face.

"Not that the view isn't' nice and all but move!!!" Tsukiko exclaimed.

"Huh?" Naruto responded before realizing he was shoving his crotch in her face and he leapt away from her blushing.

"Sorry! I didn't notice!" He exclaimed.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to say sorry about getting carried away last night." He answered.

"So you decided not to be an ass to me this time?" She responded now sitting up.

"Yeah, I promised remember." He replied smiling sheepishly.

Tsukiko nodded and got up. The two of them ended up spending the whole day together in her room, playing videogames, watching movies, and things along those lines to help make up their lost time spent together yesterday.


	6. Plays, Parks, Trucks, and Trouble

Yes chapter 6 is here!!! Took me forever but here you go!!! Remember this is for my friend sango92 so don't forget to read hers also!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the songs use in this chapter, Aladdin, or Jeff Dunham's jokes. I only own my ingenious imagination and my made up characters.

* * *

On the following Monday it was decided what play they'd be doing. Everyone sat around the drama classroom (which was technically the theater auditorium with some tables set up at the front near the stage) talking and waiting for Kakashi to announce what play they'd do; knowing Kakashi it was going to be a really difficult one to pull off he always loved to test everyone's abilities (as well as test the laws of physics and nature) if it somehow could be done Kakashi would find a way to do it. With this thought in mind the possibilities for the play was practically limitless and this concerned a few people.

"Alright class, after much consideration, some voting with the other teachers, and a bit more decision making I've decided we are to perform Aladdin. " He told the class and there was an equal amount of protests and praises.

"Aladdin, that's not too bad." Naruto stated to Tsukiko, Kiba, Hinata, and Lee.

"Yeah but sure as hell isn't going to be easy to pull off." Tsukiko replied.

"Yeah." Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Lee agreed nodding their heads.

"So tryouts are going to be starting today after school, Be ready! Oh and since this is a musical be prepared to sing." He told the class before sitting at his desk and reading his porno book (signaling they could do as they pleased for the rest of the hour).

"Fuck! I'm not singing!" Tsukiko exclaimed for the hundredth time at lunch. All her friends were bugging her about trying out for Jasmine; even though Jasmine only had a short hardly anything singing moment it was still enough for her not to want to do it.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Can't sing." She lied, in truth she was actually a great singer but she was afraid of singing in public.

"Yes you can, I've heard you sing all the time." Temari replied.

"Shut up!" Tsukiko hissed at her. "Ha-ha, funny sister! You love to joke don't you!" She exclaimed laughing nervously before shooting Temari a death glare that clearly said sleep with one eye open.

"Come on you got to do it!" Naruto begged, he was going to try out for Aladdin and wanted her to be Jasmine.

"No." She replied stubbornly.

Her friends bugged her to no end for the rest of the day and finally in her Art class (her class right before English) she gave in not being able to take any more. She shouted "FUCK IT!!!" at them and agreed (ending up with a referral from their sub Deidara; Sasori was their usual art teacher, much to her dismay). She sulked around the rest of her classes and when they entered the theater for the tryouts she sighed but cleared her mind so she could focus on the tryouts.

First Kakashi had all the students trying out do the acting part of the tryouts first. This ruled out all the students who couldn't act. Next he'd do the singing tryouts to rule out the ones who could act but not sing; leaving him with the ones he needed; actors able to sing.

"Alright Naruto you're up." Kakashi called looking at his list of everyone trying out as Sakura left the stage and he made a note next to her name saying: minor role; avoid singing.

Naruto got up to the center of the stage and swallowed his nerves; preparing to sing and also drop a hint at a certain black haired, green eyed girl.

"Alright Naruto what are you going to sing?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm going to sing Be With You by Enrique Iglesias. I picked it for someone very important to me." He answered and Kakashi nodded for him to start.

_**Monday night and I feel so low  
I count the hours, but they go so slow  
I know the sound of your voice  
Can save my soul  
City lights, streets of gold  
Look out my window to the world below  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
And I'm all alone (and I'm all alone)**_

Don't let me die  
I'm losing my mind  
And, baby,  
Just give me a sign

And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
Wanna be with you

I can't sleep, I'm up all night  
Through these tears, I try to smile  
I know the touch of your hand  
Can save my life

Don't let me down  
Come to me now  
I got to be with you somehow

And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
Wanna be with you

Don't let me down  
Come to me now

I got to be with you somehow

And now that you're gone...  
Who am I without you now?

(I can't go on)  
I just wanna be with you  
(be with you)

And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
(wanna be with you)  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
Wanna be with you

And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
(oh)  
Just wanna be with you  
Just wanna be with you

Just wanna be with you  
Just wanna be with you

As he sung Naruto shot several glances at Tsukiko trying to get her to take the hint. When the song ended everyone stared in silence. Kakashi was amazed that Naruto could sing so well and was now reluctantly accepting the fact that Naruto deserved the lead role. The others (Naruto's friends with the exception of Tsukiko) were shocked he tried to give Tsukiko a hint about his true feelings. Tsukiko on the other hand was completely clueless and oblivious.

"OH MY GOD!! That was great!! who's the girl?" Tsukiko asked excitedly and obliviously and Naruto hit himself in the face. "I bet it was for Hina-chan huh? You miss her don't ya?" She asked seemingly happy and curious but inside she wanted to kill something thinking Naruto liked another girl.

"No it wasn't for Hinata I've been over her for a long time now. It was for- ugh never mind forget about it." He replied chickening out in the end not being able to tell her it was for her.

"You're so dense." Temari muttered to Tsukiko; shaking her head.

"Huh?" Tsukiko asked confused.

"Just forget it." She replied.

"Tsukiko you're up next." Kakashi called and Tsukiko headed to the stage grumbling.

"Alright what are you going to sing?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh I don't know Love You Down by Inoj." She answered with a sigh and shrug.

_**It never really mattered to much to me  
That you were just too damn old for me  
All that really mattered was your my boyfriend  
And baby, that's all that mattered to me**_

*Chorus*

Let me love you down  
Even if it takes all night  
Let me love you down  
You know it's got to be so right

Remember when you drove me home from work  
I loved the way when you kissed me  
All of your friends  
Say I'm just too young for you  
You tell them  
that I can do what girls their age can do

*Chorus*  
Repeat 2x

It never really mattered to much to me  
That they were just too damn blind to see  
As long as i can lay you down, baby be my man  
That's all that mattered to me

*Chorus* (1x)

Let me love you down  
I know, I know I could  
Love you down. down  
Love you down, down  
no, no, no, no, no, no, no...  
Let me love you  
Wanna love you  
Down  
Let me love you  
Wanna love you  
Down

Once singing she forgot all about the fact that she was in school singing for an audition with lots of people watching. She got into the song and lost herself in the music. In fact she got so into it that she started dancing while singing. While she sang and danced she shoot glances at Naruto for him to maybe take a hint but he was too busy staring at her body while she danced and listening to her sing to notice.

When the song ended everyone stared at her in shock for her choice of song, dancing, and her great voice. They were all speechless. Tsukiko started to blush brightly once she came back to reality and quickly hurried off the stage; rushing back to her seat.

When she returned her brothers glared at her; they noticed her glances at Naruto while singing that song and didn't approve of how she was dancing in public or that song. She smiled sheepishly at them and after a little bit more of a pause the tryouts continued though Kakashi had already decided the leads. Once tryouts had ended the group hung out for a bit before going home.

The next day Tsukiko met a big surprise for her at school. Pictures of her dancing yesterday were everywhere and on the hallway announcement TVs was her singing and dancing, that video also seemed to be on everyone's cell phones. Written on the pics and written along the bottom of the screen of the video were the words: The bitch Tsukiko's true self...SLUT!!

"OH HELL NO!!!! THOSE BITCHES ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!" Tsukiko roared; outraged by this. She knew it was Sakura and the other two they were the only ones at the tryouts who'd do this to her.

Tsukiko ignored everyone's laughing, questions, and teases as she hunted the bitches down. As she did this her friends and siblings quickly started rushing around tarring down the photos, making people delete the videos on their cells (Gaara was best at "persuading" them to do this), and getting the video off the TVs.

Tsukiko found the three girls hanging around outside and she marched over to them; cracking her knuckles as she walked. when she was in reach she punched Sakura square in the face.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed at her tackling her to the ground and slamming her face into the ground repeatedly while yanking on her hair. Ino and Tenten quickly joined into the fight to save their friend and the four of them got into a huge fight under the tree.

When the bell rang for school to start Tsukiko got up dusting herself off; the three girls lied unconscious around her. She cracked her neck and knuckles again and stalked off to her first hour muttering "This isn't over." to their K. forms. Tsukiko got 3/4ths of the way through her science class without any problems before she was called to the principal's office and she knew it was for the fight.

"It's not fair! You shouldn't get in trouble for fighting when they did that to you." Naruto whined as she packed her stuff.

"I know." She replied and headed to Tsunade's office.

Upon entering Tsunade's office she saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten there as well. They all death glared each other and Tsukiko enjoyed the fact that they still looked like hell. Besides the bruises, black eyes, and cuts she gave them she also ruined their makeup, hair, and clothes. So whatever punishment she was forced to endure she thought it was worth it to see them looking so bad and to have the satisfaction of beating the living hell out of them.

"Otonashi, Tsukiko." Tsunade called, getting her attention.

"What?" She asked turning to her.

"Whether or not this school is filled with ninja is beside the point. Fighting is prohibited." She started.

"So? They disserved what they got." She replied.

"Under normal circumstances you would be in a hell of a lot of trouble, however what those three did to you this morning was uncalled for and wrong so they brought it onto themselves and I think your fighting was justifiable revenge. So it will go unpunished. Just this once though, fight again and you will be punished." Tsunade explained.

"Got it." Tsukiko stated glad she wasn't getting in trouble.

"Though I suppose I should give you some sort of punishment....community service would work...I suppose...however I don't really think you need to be punished so how 'bout we do this. Could you do me a favor and we'll call it your punishment?" She asked.

"Sure." She replied with a shrug.

"Thanks, Kakashi called in sick this morning could you bring these papers by his house for him after school?" She asked nodding to a stack of papers with an address written on a sticky note on top.

"......Sure...I guess....." She replied after a slight pause; she didn't think it was a good idea to protest or voice her reasons for doing so with the bitches still in the room. She didn't need them causing any more trouble for her.

_'I retract my former thought this isn't worth me beating up the girls this is cruel and unusual punishment. Damn, going to his house after what happened last week...This isn't going to be good....I'll take Naruto with me...he'll help.'_ She thought.

"Thanks again. Leaves me more time for sake if I'm not running errands left and right." Tsunade stated happily handing her the stack as the bell rang. "Go ahead to class." She added, dismissing her. Tsukiko nodded and headed off to drama running into Naruto heading to class as well.

"Did you get in trouble?" Naruto asked as they started walking.

"Not really." She replied.

"Sweet! So you're not getting punished?" Naruto asked.

"No I have a very small punishment. I have to run an errand for Tsunade-sama."

"What do you have to do?"

"Take these to Kakashi-sensei after school, he's sick today." She answered; nodding to the papers she was now putting in her bag and Naruto froze.

"I'm coming with you!" He demanded.

"Um...ok..." Tsukiko replied a bit surprised. _'Well saves me the trouble of asking him.'_ She thought.

"We'll just hang out after we're done." Naruto added happily.

"Yeah, and we won't mention the errand we'll be running to my homicidal siblings." Tsukiko added.

"Good idea I guess." Naruto stated. They reached their drama class and found Itachi subbing.

"Well this ought to be interesting." Tsukiko and Naruto both stated at the same time.

And they were right the class period past very strangely and horrifically, apparently Itachi had a strange obsession with dark morbid things filled with death and murder. Everyone left that class feeling like they all died a little inside and would never be happy again.

The whole rest of the day passed pretty normal, everyone in school was threatened into silence about what the bitches did (Thanks to Gaara and Sasuke though Tsukiko didn't know about Sasuke helping her out also). After school Tsukiko told her sibs she'd be hanging with Naruto for the day and they quickly left to Kakashi's. Upon arriving at the address the two teens were looking up at some first class condominium complex.

"Damn, didn't know Kakashi had this kind of money." Naruto stated as they headed inside. There was an apartment number on the paper so they followed it.

Upon reaching the apartment number Naruto knocked on the door. There was no answer but as Naruto knocked again he knocked so hard that the door (which was apparently unlocked) was forced open.

"So, let's go in." Naruto stated and Tsukiko nodded. They stepped over the threshold and stared in shock.

"No Teacher should have a house like this..." They both stated in shock.

"This place looks like a porn star's house." Naruto stated and Tsukiko nodded.

The carpet was fluffy, pure white, and soft, the walls were painted with Zebra stripes, the three cushion couch was black and leather, there was a giant plasma flat screen TV, the lamps in the room all looked extremely expensive, giant exotic plants were in pots all over.

"How does he afford d all this?" Naruto asked and Tsukiko shrugged not really wanting to know the answer. Probably some side job.

They both split up and started exploring the apartment. Naruto went to the kitchen and from there the other rooms in the house. Tsukiko debated between leaving the papers on the table and going or exploring also. After slight debating she went with her curiosity and checked out the apartment. Seeing a door ajar near her she decided to check out that room and slipped inside.

"Oh my God..." She muttered in shock her eyes wide. "I'll say it again, no teacher should have this house." She added finding herself in Kakashi's bedroom.

The floor was just as fluffy and soft as the living room's but had a bangle tiger design, the walls had this romantic city sunset wall paper that went around the entire length of the walls. There was a cherry would desk in a corner with a computer on it a dresser in another, like the other rooms there were plants, around the room there were pictures and statues of women (mostly half naked), but it was the bed that scared her. It had a heart shaped head bored and base with lights, the bed set was a dark blue, gold, and dark pink with a kind of tiger strip design the stripes were the same color as the one under it but were shinny, and after pressing a button she found that the bed vibrated as well.

"Right well I think it's time I should go." She stated making a move back towards the door.

"Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko spun around and found Kakashi standing near an attached door that led to a bathroom.

"Uh...hi!" She replied stupidly.

"Hi. If you don't mind me asking, why are you in my house?" He asked slightly surprised and taking a few steps closer to her.

"Tsunade asked me to bring you these." She replied holding up the stack of papers in front of her face; hiding behind them.

"Thanks." Kakashi stated taking them from her and moving closer to her.

"Well that's it so I guess I'll just get going now." Tsukiko stated nervously; taking steps back as Kakashi advanced.

"Erm so what you sick with?" Tsukiko asked as she was backed into a wall. _'Ok now Naruto, you can come find me now.' _She thought.

"I'm a little hung over." He replied pinning her to the wall.

"That's a nice excuse to miss work. You don't see me missing school when I'm hung over." She responded. _'Oops, probably shouldn't have said that.' _She thought.

"You're lucky we're outside of school or you'd have gotten in a lot of trouble for saying that." Kakashi stated placing both his hands on either side of her head leaning down on her.

"Uhh...Well I think I should go now." She stated nervously.

"What's the rush?" Why not stay awhile...." he muttered making a move to take off his mask.

"Tsukiko!" Kakashi snapped his head around to the door to see who shouted and Tsukiko looked over his shoulder,

"Naruto!" She exclaimed in relief and ducked under Kakashi's arm while he was distracted, darting over to Naruto.

"I didn't know you were here too Naruto." Kakashi stated just a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah I am and we're leaving." Naruto responded his voice full of irritation. Naruto grabbed Tsukiko's hand and pulled her out of the room and out of the apartment.

"Thanks." Tsukiko stated as he pulled her away. Naruto nodded and when they reached his bike they quickly left.

Tsukiko and Naruto spent the day around town just doing random things and hanging out; spending time together like they usually did.

"So it's getting late, want to crash at my place for a change?" Tsukiko asked as they left a Denny's at 10 at night.

"What would your brothers do to me?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"It'll be fine." Tsukiko responded.

"Ok then." Naruto stated happily and they headed to her house.

Upon entering Tsukiko was expecting to find Gaara waiting up for her, instead Temari was.

"Wondered when you'd come home. See ya brought Naruto. " Temari stated looking at as they came in.

"Where's Gaara?" Tsukiko asked confused, he always waited up for her when she was out late.

"Went to spend the night at his girlfriend's house." Temari replied with a shrug.

"Stinking little hypocrite." She muttered as she lead Naruto her room.

"Remember to lock the door and turn up the music so we can't hear you or walk in on you." Temari called teasingly and they both stopped, froze, blushed, and glared.

"Pervert." They both stated walking off.

Tsukiko grabbed her pjs and left Naruto in her room to go change in the bathroom. Coming back she found him in his boxers. They watched TV for a bit and did their homework before going to bed around one.

Tsukiko woke up from a strange dream; sitting up groggily. Her odd dream involved waffles and she blinked in confusion as she pondered this. "Right no more sugar before I go to bed." She muttered. She looked at her clock and saw it was about 3:30 a.m. She yawned and looked over at Naruto sleeping soundly beside her. He was laying on his back with his covers kicked down to his waist exposing his chest.

Tsukiko felt the heat rise to her face as she caught herself staring at his muscular body. It wasn't even close to the first time she'd seen it (they've been best friends for two years now and when you're practically inseparable you end up seeing more then you needed to see of your friend) but every time she sees him shirtless she blushes and stares. She scooted closer to him and reached out a hand; running her index finger across his muscular torso; he didn't stir but she felt his muscles tense and twitch under her figure. She smiled slightly and continued to trace his muscles with her finger. She then proceeded to stroke down his arm to his hand and slipped her hand into his. It closed around hers in his sleep.

"Tsukiko...."

Tsukiko looked over at his face in alarm to see if he had woken up but he was just muttering in his sleep. She smiled again and her blush darkened. She suddenly found herself moving closer to him. She leaned down closer and closer until their lips were less than an inch apart and her hair hung over their faces like a veil; her eyes slowly slid shut as she began closing the space between their lips completely. Just as her lips ghosted over his a owl took off from the tree near her window calling out a loud "Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!" as it flew away and causing her to jump in surprise, instantly coming crashing back down into her senses she moved away from Naruto hurriedly.

Tsukiko lied back down; a vibrant blush still clear across her face. She tried to roll over onto her side facing away from Naruto but found he was still holding onto her hand while he slept. She rolled her eyes but smiled just slightly then blushed as Naruto moved in his sleep, rolling onto his side and pulling her with him until she was right up beside him; He then groaned in his sleep and shifted positions again; apparently not able to get comfortable. He rolled back onto his back and laid his arm in such a way that Tsukiko was forced to lay beside him on her side with her arm on him and her hand resting on top of his chest. She blushed more but decided what the hell and placed her head on his chest as well and went back to sleep.

Tsukiko and Naruto both awoke at the same moment. They stared at each other and blushed before scrambling away from each other stuttering out incoherent nonsense and excuses. But before much else could be said Tsukiko looked at the clock and jumped.

"Quick! Hide!" She told Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Kankuro always comes and makes sure I'm up at six. It's 5:56 now. Unless you'd like to explain to him why you're in bed with me in just your boxers." She explained.

"Oh." Naruto replied in understanding.

"Quick, hide under my bed." She ordered, her comforter went down to the floor so he would be well hidden.

Naruto got up and slipped under her bed, grabbing his cell phone off her bedside table and using it for light. The comforter was thick enough that with that the sheet, and the bed skirt no light would be seen.

"Hey look porn!" Naruto joked from under the bed.

"What!?!" Tsukiko exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding. There is a bra down here though." Naruto responded and before Tsukiko could say anything Kankuro opened her door. Yuki growled at him like she did every morning and Tsukiko looked at him.

"I'm up, I'll be out in a few." She stated.

"No going back to sleep." Kankuro called as he left and Naruto crawled back out from under her bed one of her bras hanging from his finger and he slowly spun it around his finger while grinning.

"Didn't know you were into lace and silk." He teased and Tsukiko blushed darkly.

"I-it's not mine! It's Temari's!" She lied blushing.

"Come on. Temari's not that big." Naruto stated holding it up with both hands and nodding to the cup size.

"Uh Hinata's?" She tried feebly.

"Hinata wouldn't wear something like this that I do know for sure. Besides what would her bra be doing under your bed?" He asked.

"Oh you know wild crazy house parties, things happen when you're drunk." She laughed.

"Nice try." He stated not believing her and twirling it around his finger again. "Come on now you know this isn't the most embarrassing thing of yours that I've found." Naruto teased and Tsukiko snatched it away from him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Give me that!" She snapped and then smirked. "Yeah well I've found some pretty decimating evidence on you too." She teased back which was true both friends learned the valuable lesson of if you go snooping around your friend's stuff you might find something you didn't want to see or know about the hard way.

"Oww what was that for?" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head where he was hit.

After developing a quick plan she made Naruto get dressed, shoved him out the window and told him to go around the front and knock on he door; pretending that he never spent the night and like he just wanted to swing by and go to school together. She also gave him one of Kankuro's shirts to wear so he had something clean for school; Kankuro wouldn't even notice. Once Naruto was out of her room Tsukiko quickly grabbed her clothes and hopped in the shower.

"Hey Tsukiko, Naruto's here." Temari called into the bathroom; catching on and playing along.

"'Kay I'll be out soon." She called.

Thankfully Tsukiko's plan worked, Kankuro suspected nothing even commented on how he had the same shirt, Temari didn't care either way and played along and Gaara wasn't even home; he was meeting them at school so he wouldn't know anything either.

The only truly eventful thing that came out of their school day was finding out the cast for Aladdin. Everyone who tried out was told to report back to the stage after school to find out their parts and when they arrived they all gathered around the stage and looked at the long list of names.

Aladdin - Naruto

Jasmine - Tsukiko

Jafar - Sasuke

Eago - Kiba

Genie - Shino

Sultan - Choji

Abu - Lee

Rajah - Hinata

guard captain- Gaara

Remaining two main guards - Neji, Shikamaru

Peddler - Shikamaru

harems - Sakura, Ino, Tenten

Shopkeepers, towns people, and all extras - everyone else

Everyone did some cheering or groaning depending on their parts and some of the more hyper crowd (like Lee and Naruto) did victory dances.

"Hey wait a minute. Kakashi-sensei, why's Shino the Genie?" Naruto asked after his victory dance of getting the lead was over.

"Because Shino's in one of my other classes and is quite good. He also tried out at a separate time then you all due to being a little embarrassed and is excellent at singing, changing his voice, etc." Kakashi explained and everyone stared at Shino in shock and disbelief.

"What!?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us about that?" Tsukiko asked him.

"You never asked." He replied indifferently.

"Well why would we ask about that? Trying to imagine you as a singer and actor is like trying to imagine Gaara as a prep, you just can't do it." Naruto retorted.

"Come on then, show us what you can do." Kiba urged.

"You can wait until rehearsals." Shino responded pushing his glasses up and speaking boredly.

"You're no fun. Ok another question! How are we supposed to be animals, particularly small ones?" Kiba asked.

"A simple transformation jutsu obliviously. You're lucky you're not Shino, he's got a lot of jutsu he's going to have to do for all the magic stuff Genie does." Kakashi explained.

"You're really going all out aren't you?" Lee asked and Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi began going about his business with working with everyone and friends gathered together in groups to talk about the play and their roles.

"So are you happy about getting the lead girl role?" Lee asked Tsukiko.

"Yeah, and best of all I only have to sing once during that little part in A Whole New World." She answered happily.

"You guys do know you're going to have to kiss right? Several times...." Kiba stated as they were given scripts and flipped through them. Naruto and Tsukiko both froze and blushes started to form on their faces (which they both quickly tried to hide).

"Yeah well I guess it's better than having to kiss one of the bitches or something." Naruto stated trying to play it off cool while an inner him started jumping around for joy.

"I get to kiss Tsukiko!! Oh Hell yes!!!!!" His inner him cheered punching air.

"True I rather kiss you then someone I hate." Tsukiko responded while also trying to play it off coolly.

"Speaking of that, you know you have to kiss Sasuke right?" Kiba added to Tsukiko and she froze again.

"Fuck no..." She groaned and she shot a glare at Sasuke who just smirked in response.

Naruto's previously jumping for joy inner self froze and began to snarl and foam at the mouth as he glared at Sasuke.

"Alright, those of you who didn't get parts you're on stage crew, costume crew, make up crew, etc. Also those of you who have small roles will be crew members. Oh and all crew member's well also use you guys as extras when needed." Kakashi explained and they all nodded in understanding. "Right, well rehearsals start tomorrow after school so be ready." Kakashi finished and they were dismissed.

* * *

Day one of rehearsals.

The first day of rehearsals was spent going over the scripts, talking about how everything was going to work, make a list of the costumes needed and take the measurements, go over the jutsu needed, telling the set crew what to get start on etc. So it was basically just a sit around and talk day not so much of an actual practice. Their rehearsals lasted only an hour today but they were all told they would start lasting about two maybe longer as things progressed. As everyone headed home Tsukiko and Naruto lingered.

"I got to go grocery shopping, want to come?" Tsukiko asked as they headed to the parking lot.

"Isn't that usually Temari's job?" Naruto asked.

"We take turns, it's supposed to be Kankuro's turn but he got called into work at his second job." She answered.

"He works two jobs?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah so does Temari. You know you don't make much working at a school so they work here full time and then both part time jobs. Gaara works part time too and so did I until you and me both quit our last jobs." She explained.

"Yeah and we still haven't had much luck finding a new one." Naruto responded

"Yep, so anyway. Kankuro's working today and so is Gaara so I'm stuck shopping. Come with me?"

"Sure." Naruto replied with a shrug.

Instead of taking Naruto's usual bike to school they had taken Tsukiko's car so they both hopped in and headed to Wal-Mart. What felt like hours later they were done. it wouldn't have taken quite so long if they hadn't stopped to have a great Wal-Mart adventure; it was a common thing for them and today they were secret agents (which was a step up from their last adventure where they reprogrammed all the talking parrot toys to say "fuck you"). They loaded up Tsukiko's car with groceries and headed back to her place laughing at their latest Wal-Mart adventure and planned a race in the shopping carts for their next (races, secret agents, reprogramming toys, sword fights, it was all quite common for the two seventeen year olds. To them they felt it was an amazing feat to have not been banned from Wal-Mart yet).

Upon arriving back at Tsukiko's house they got out and popped the trunk heading inside with arms full of bags. Taking the bags into the kitchen they found the place to be quiet and seemingly empty.

"Isn't Temari supposed to be home?" Naruto asked as they put everything away.

"Yeah, maybe she's in her room." Tsukiko stated and once they were done they headed upstairs to check. They opened Temari's door and froze in shock and horror.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Tsukiko exclaimed shielding her eyes.

"BUTT SEX!!!!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed immaturely; cracking up in hysterical laughter.

Temari and Shikamaru both froze on the bed staring at the two of them in shock and horror.

"What are you doing home?" Temari demanded while Shikamaru quickly grabbed her blanket and covered them both with it.

"I got back from the store. Like I was supposed to do." She replied. "Didn't know you wanted some alone time with Shika." She added smirking.

"So Shikamaru, This is why you were in such a hurry to leave rehearsals." Naruto stated grinning perversely. "Trying to get some action." He added.

"Tsukiko! Get out of my room and take your boyfriend with you!" Temari snapped and they both ducked out of her room without bothering to remind her they weren't dating and headed to Tsukiko's room trying to purge their memories of what they just witnessed.

* * *

Day two of rehearsals went by similarly to day one; mostly focused on set, special effects, etc. While Kakashi worked with all that everyone else studied their lines. It was extremely boring for most but they also enjoyed being able to hand around and talk. When rehearsals came to an end Kakashi promised they'd start doing scenes on Monday and told everyone to have a good weekend.

Everyone went home and Naruto got the idea of doing something on Saturday so he called the group together in the parking lot and made plans for tomorrow. A new amusement park had just opened up and everyone had been talking about so Naruto came up with the idea of going to it as a group and everyone agreed.

Tsukiko woke up early on Saturday morning. She quite literally jumped out of bed in alarm because of her dream and was now in a tangled mess on her floor. Completely tangled and confined by the bed curtains she had just accidently ripped off her bed. She struggled to untangle herself while grumbling and ignoring Yuki's laughter running through her mind.

Upon remembering why she leapt out of her bed and as attacked by her bed curtains in the first place she scrambled over to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone. Ignoring the clock that read seven A.M. She called Naruto in a rush. Tsukiko had a strange ability to see the future in her dreams, very seldom were they ever good and she had a dream that Naruto was going to get hit by a truck while he rode his bike to the park. She was going to call him and demand that he stay's away from his bike.

"Tsukiko? What is it? It's seven in the morning and a Saturday...." Naruto grumbled as he answered his phone.

"Don't ride your bike today! Stay off the roads!" She demanded anxiously.

"Uhh...why? And how will I meet up with you all then?" He asked confused.

"I'll walk to your place and we'll walk there together."

"The park's not exactly close. What's this about?"

"I had a dream that you got hit by a truck on the way. Please just stay off the roads...." Tsukiko begged.

"Oh...Alright then, when are you coming over so we can walk?" Naruto asked understanding now.

"We want to be at the park by twelve so I'll be at your place at eleven."

"Right, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah....Sorry about waking you up so early."

"It's alright. I rather not get hit by any trucks today."

They got off the phone with each other and since Tsukiko was already up she went and took a shower. After her shower se got some breakfast and chilled in the living room watching TV. Yuki laid on the couch with her head in Tsukiko's lap. Once the others were up she explained to them about the dream and was she was going to do. They agreed with her and about 10:30 she left to walk to Naruto's.

When she got there Naruto was already ready and they started off on their nice long walk. The amusement park was a fifteen drive away so if they walked at a fast pace they could make it in an hour like everyone else. As they walked they talked loudly and goofed off randomly; becoming a bit of an annoyance to people as they passed them.

Like they planned Naruto and Tsukiko arrived the same time as everyone else did. The group gathered around the gates waiting for the stragglers to catch up. Within a few minutes everyone was there: Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shino's girlfriend, Gaara's girlfriend, and Sasuke (Tsukiko growled in annoyance upon seeing him).

Hinata was dressed in extremely light blue, hip hugger, flare, jeans, one of those dress like shirts that went to her thighs. The shirt was flowing and loose with a layer of mesh over it, it had glitter on it and a tropical flower print. The shirt it's self was a light turquoise, the tropical flowers a dark pink. It's sleeves were short and ruffles. She wore her hair in a half ponytail, her side bangs braided, simple jewelry, and simple make up. She topped it all off with white and brown wedged sandals that laced up like ballet slippers.

Kiba was in ripped up baggy jeans that hung off his ass (showing his lovely Scooby-Doo boxers), a studded belt, an Avenged Sevenfold T-shirt, a black, baggy hoody, and skater shoes.

Shino wore his usual chain pants, steel toed boots, and high collared trench coat. So Tsukiko wasn't too sure about what kind of shirt he might be wearing under it. She expected it to be black though.

Shikamaru wore black cargo pants, a moss green t-shirt, and a camouflage jacket. His hair was up like usual except for a few strands falling out here and there.

Choji was in ordinary blue jeans, a band t-shirt, and a red hoody. The jeans had a few rips in them around the knees and the band t-shirt was of Rise Against. The red hoody had one black, bold, vertical stripe going down each of the sleeves.

Neji wore some obviously expenses and designer brand dark blue jeans. A white satin oriental shirt with black dragons down the front and the cuffs of the sleeves. He topped it off some white vans and wore his hair completely down.

Lee wore a pair of light blue jeans and a light green t-shirt. He wore his usual white vans and his hair was his usual bowl cut.

Temari had on a pair of thigh high, high heeled, black, leather boots, a black leather miniskirt, a sapphire blue tank top, and a leather jacket over it. Her hair was up in her standard four ponytails as well.

Kankuro had on a pair of dark blue, baggy, ripped, jeans, a black muscle shirt, and black skater shoes. His hair looked like he hadn't even bothered to comb it and stayed with the bed head; sticking up all over the place.

Gaara had on a long sleeved, black, mesh, shirt with straps on the ends of the sleeves, black and red chain pants, steel toed boots, and a spiked collar and bracelets. His hair the usual messy. His and Shino's girlfriends also wore standard goth girl clothes (Shino's gf a skirt and Gaara's pants).

Naruto had on black jeans, a black Linken Park t-shirt, studded bracelet, wristband, and dog tags with a skull on it. His usual studded belt and gel in his hair to make it spiky like always.

Tsukiko herself was in her normal black jeans, white cloth like shirt, trench coat, vans, and jewelry. Her hair tied in a high ponytail on her head with her bangs framing her face.

"Hey Hina, you're not wearing a skirt or dress for once." Tsukiko stated as they all headed into the park.

"Well you shouldn't really wear a skirt or dress to an amusement park." She replied shyly.

"True, unless you're Temari." Naruto added pointing to Temari.

"You're going to break your ankle in those and flash everybody." Tsukiko stated.

"Leave her alone she looks fine." Shikamaru stated cutting off their teasing.

"Yeah of course _you_ would think that. We know about_ it_ now we still remember-

Temari cut them both off by covering their mouths with her hands. "If you don't' want me to tell Kankuro and Gaara that you two have be doing some _things_.... then you'll keep your mouths shut about me and Shikamaru." She hissed at Tsukiko and Naruto and they both nodded to her threat. She released their mouths with a satisfied smirk. Everyone looked at the three confused and curious.

"He he....hey! Look at that roller coaster!" Naruto exclaimed quickly trying to change the subject.

Naruto pointed to a giant roller coaster that ran along the whole length of the park and just by looking at the way it twisted, turned, spun, flipped, spiraled, turned upside down, rose, nosedived, etc. it was garneted to make you puke your guts out, scream your throat out, and enhance your vocabulary greatly.

"Dude...." Was everyone's response to looking at that monstrosity.

"Let's go on it!" Tsukiko exclaimed and they all rushed to get in line.

After whet felt like forever of waiting in line they all got on the ride. To Tsukiko's great misfortune she was sitting in the very front car, beside her was Naruto, behind them were all their friends in sets of two. Once everyone was safely inside and strapped in the ride shot off. Where was some people like Gaara, Sasuke, and Shino remained silent during the ride the others were either screaming bloody murder or shouting profanity so loud everyone in the entire park could hear them shout. Tsukiko was one of those and she didn't even know that many curse words existed until she started screaming them all. Naruto was the one exception to the screamers and shouters, He was laughing hysterically the whole time.

As everyone got off the ride some ran to trash cans to puke or stumbled around in dizzy spells until they could walk straight again. Once everyone was done puking their cuts out and could walk normal again they headed to the food stands to get some drinks for their now extremely sore throats, to settle their stomachs, and for some to wash the vomit out of their mouths. After their trip to get drinks the group went all over the park, going on rides, playing games, eating cotton candy and other foods, and so on.

Tsukiko stood frozen outside a haunted house with the others. She hated those things however with a lot of convincing she was brought inside. Tsukiko gripped Naruto's hand tightly as they went through the house. Slightly jumping at most of the things.

"He-he, you big baby." Naruto teased before jumping and screaming like a little girl (but so did Tsukiko) as a fake skeleton fell from the ceiling right in front of them.

"Look who's talking." She stated as she clung to him.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped clinging to her as well.

Up ahead they heard a girl scream loudly fallowed by Gaara's laughter and they both froze. "Shit! Gaara's laughing! That's a bad sign!" Tsukiko exclaimed. She knew it had to be really scary to have Gaara laugh at it and it didn't help their nerves that his laugh was very dark and evil sounding.

"Wanna get out of here?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

Naruto grabbed her hand tightly again and they ran through the rest of the house completely bypassing everyone on the way out. Once they were safely outside the evil haunted house they stopped running and caught their breath. While catching their breath they decided on what to do and agreed to go ride the Ferris Wheel.

As the two of them rode the Ferris Wheel they looked around at the park; getting a good view of it. Once they reached the top the ride stopped for a few minutes letting them enjoy the view at the top.

"Heh, this is pretty cool." Tsukiko stated leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah, it's nice just sitting up here, enjoying the view alone." Naruto replied dropping a hint that the ever oblivious Tsukiko missed.

"Mhm, hey! We should come back up here during the sunset." She stated eagerly.

_'Is she trying to set up a romantic scenario!?!' _Naruto thought grinning a kind of Cheshire cat smile (which was quite unnerving).

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we'll bring up Neji and Lee and set the mood for them." She replied grinning at her brilliance.

"Damn it." He muttered _'I knew it was too good to be true.' _He thought.

"Huh?" Tsukiko asked confused.

"Nothing! Nothing! I said nothing!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!" In Naruto's head he was desperately trying to convince himself he just wanted to be friends which wasn't working so well and the concentration he put into it made him look like he was constipated.

"Are you ok?" Tsukiko asked noticing his face.

"I wanna be your best friend." Naruto muttered softly rocking back in forth in a somewhat fetal position.

"Ok that was creepy." Tsukiko muttered and he started repeating himself over and over again. "OH MY GOD!!" Tsukiko exclaimed terrified; he was seriously creeping her out. "Hurry up and get me off this thing!" Tsukiko yelled over the edge about to cry.

The ride got them back down and she leapt out of it. She looked back at Naruto to see him still rocking back and forth.

"I wanna be your best friend." He mumbled again.

Tsukiko screamed and spotted Gaara. She bolted over to him and leapt at him; clinging to him for dear life.

"He's scaring me!!!" She cried and Gaara held her looking confused.

"Who's scaring you?" One of the others asked.

"I wanna be your best friend." Naruto muttered again following her to the others and Tsukiko started to cry.

"Make him stop!!!" She cried.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Kankuro asked as Kiba and him both walked over to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

Naruto snapped out of it instantly and blinked at everyone in confusion. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Dude you were freaking out saying 'I wanna be your best friend' over and over again and rocking back and forth." Temari stated.

"Oh! Yeah I just wanted to play a prank on Tsukiko since we left the haunted house early. I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you cry." Naruto stated trying to cover up his moment of insanity.

"Punch him for me!" Tsukiko snapped; Kiba, Kankuro, and Sasuke quickly volunteered and each hit him over the head in turn.

"Ok now let go." Gaara demanded and she shook her head now.

"No!" She exclaimed now just trying to annoy Gaara and he sighed.

"If you do we can go get some lunch." He bribed and at the mention of food she shot her head up and let go. Only eating junk food since her breakfast was making her want a real meal.

Somehow over the group lunch their conversation took a wrong turn and they hit strange town fast now everyone's sex lives were being brought up and things were getting a bit awkward. Tsukiko was finding this funny as hell though but she didn't want to talk about hers and found it awkward to hear about her siblings' (apparently Temari and Shika were caught sneaking off after her and Naruto and were found out). As they finished talking about Shino's oddly extravagant sex life Naruto's turn came around after forcing out information about Naruto's love life Kiba decided to mess with him.

"So Naruto, how long can you last?" He asked snickering and Naruto refused to answer that question.

"Mr. Hurricane?" Tsukiko asked leaning over to him and grinning.

"Hurricane?" Naruto asked not getting her Jeff Dunham reference.

"I get it. Exciting at first but ends in disaster." Sasuke teased and Naruto glared at him lightly blushing.

"I can last longer then you teme!" He snapped.

"Doubt that dobe." He replied.

"Wanna bet!?!"

"I don't need to I know I'd win."

"Yeah right!"

"Alright we'll settle this. Naruto's Mr. Hurricane and Sasuke's a premature detonator." Tsukiko cut in.

"I'm a what?" Sasuke demanded.

"Premature detonator, set your timer for 30 minutes and goes off in four seconds." She explained snickering and Sasuke glared. "You know what that's like right Shika?" Tsukiko asked and now Shikamaru was glaring at her as well. She then decided to search for her next victim and looked at Gaara grinning evilly. "I got another one! Gaara, we'll call you FEMA." She state evilly.

"FEMA?" Kankuro asked curiously.

"Slow to respond and not a lot of satisfying results." She answered cracking up as Gaara joined in on the death glares.

"Damn that was harsh." Kankuro stated as everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry my brother's a little slow. Give him some time." Temari stated to his girlfriend in laughter.

"Actually he's far from slow. Due knows what the fuck he's doing and he can just keep going forever." She replied.

"Oh gross! Eeww!!! Enough!!!" Tsukiko snapped as she started going into detail.

By the time they finished their lunch everyone had been bashed by everyone (except for Tsukiko she kept her love life a secret from all of them). They cleaned up their lunch and headed out back into the park to go have some more fun.

As their day at the amusement park came to an end they all headed to their cars and headed home. Tsukiko told her sibs she was walking Naruto home and then would be home. So now it was just Naruto, Tsukiko, Kiba, and Hinata. Kiba and Hinata had parked the farthest away so they were walking with them for a bit.

"So today's been fun." Tsukiko stated tiredly.

"Ye-

Naruto froze in midsentence catching site of a speeding truck coming behind them from the corner of his eye. The truck was heading straight for Tsukiko and he did the stupid thing and rammed into her; knocking her out of the way and to the ground.

"NARUTO!!!!" All three of them shouted as the truck hit him and kept going.

The truck wasn't going fast enough for Naruto to get killed but defiantly get broken bones. Kiba panicked rushing to him and not sure what to do, Hinata kept her cool and rushed to Naruto to check on him and trying to get Kiba to calm down and call 911.

Tsukiko on the other hand had leapt up off the ground as soon as Naruto was hit and she charged after the pickup truck ready to kill somebody. When the truck came into reach she jumped and landed on the hood of it. She could hear the driver scream as a giant dent crashed down onto his head. He swerved out of panic and crashed into a telephone pole. Tsukiko slid off the top roof of the truck and onto the engine hood. She glared at him and punched straight through the windshield; ignoring the pain of all that class ripping through her fist and arm (at this point she was fueled by blind rage and adrenaline and couldn't feel anything). She grabbed onto the front of the terrified man's shirt and yanked him out of the truck; throwing him to the ground and noticing the stench of beer on his breath. Once she threw him to the ground she jumped off the truck and advanced on him.

"Please! Don't!" He cried in terror.

"I'll kill you." She snarled.

Tsukiko grabbed hold of him and punched him in the face then grasped his left arm and yanked it while twisting it around backwards; ripping it out of its socket and breaking it with a sickening pop and snap. He began to cry and she shoved his face into the pavement repeatedly.

By the time Kiba rushed over to restrain her she had beaten him to a bloody pulp. She fought Kiba's restraints trying to get back to killing the bastard and only stopped when the cops showed up along with the paramedics.

The next thing Tsukiko knew she was in an ambulance with Naruto and class was being removed from her arm (now the pain was coming back and so the drugged her up on pain killers to relax her). When everything was settled, meaning the drunk was arrested and put in a different ambulance (half dead) and the cops finished questioning Kiba and Hinata about what happened they were whisked off to the hospital. Naruto ended up with a broken arm, leg, and rib (all on the same side too) and Tsukiko just needed a shit lode of stitches in her arm. The drunk was in intensive care.

"Dude I think you went overboard." Naruto stated as they were placed in a hospital room to rest after their hours of getting fixed up while waiting for someone to come get them.

"Maybe a little..." She muttered sheepishly the affects of all those painkillers wearing off a bit so she could think straight again.

"Well I know never to run one of your friends over with a truck." He laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You shouldn't fucken get hit by one either! What the hell's wrong with you!?!" She snapped.

"It was going to hit you!" Naruto replied.

"So?" She demanded.

"I didn't want you to get hit."

"Idiot."

"I simple thank you would be nice if it weren't for me you'd be the one in casts not with stitches."

"Fine, thank you for being a moron and getting hit by a truck." She spat.

"I knew it would happen anyway." Naruto muttered.

"How?"

"Because by now we all know that if you have a vision it comes true one way or another. Maybe not the same way you saw it but it happens."

".....Yeah.."

They sat around the hospital room in silence after that. Boredly waiting to get picked up and for the explosion to happen. Tsukiko's siblings bursting into their room was the signal for the explosion.

"WHAT THE HELL!?! We get a call from the hospital saying **you** were hit by a truck and **you** are now having charges pressed against you for assault and both of you have to go to court on Monday!!!" Temari exclaimed as they burst in.

"Nice to know you care so much about my arm." Tsukiko stated holding up her stitched up arm.  
"You'll be fine. You did it to yourself after all. Being an idiot and attacking the guy and getting charged with assault." Temari responded.

"He hit Naruto with a truck!"

"Punching through his windshield was a little extreme." Kankuro stepped in.

"Its' not that bad, just a lot of stitches." Gaara stated looking at it.

"See, that's why I'm not concerned." Temari stated.

"I can just feel the love in this family." Tsukiko muttered sarcastically.

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked over to her and held out his hand. "Let me see your arm." He stated boredly; humoring her.

Tsukiko hesitantly held out her arm to him and she hoped he wouldn't notice the tiny scars on her arm. The nurse who stitched her up had and she was thankful she hadn't told them about it yet.

"What are those?: Gaara demanded spotting them.

"Nothing." She replied quickly pulling her arm away from him, Naruto and Tsukiko both looked at her.

"You didn't stop?" Temari asked.

"You promised you would." Naruto stated.

"They're not THAT new...." She muttered.

"What have you been doing?" Kankuro asked coming to look at her arm.

"Why are you cutting yourself?" Gaara demanded.

"....I need to feel something." She replied. "Let's not talk about this here. Let's just go home." She added cutting off their outburst.

"We're talking when we get home." They all ordered and she nodded not meeting their gazes.

Temari signed both Tsukiko and Naruto out and they went home. Kankuro went to Naruto's place and grabbed him some clean clothes. He was going to be staying with them for awhile since he was a little bit to beat up to function on his own very effectively.

When they arrived back at their place they all sat around on the couches in the living room and Tsukiko waited for the questions to begin.


	7. Let the Fun Begin!

Yes took me forever but here is chapter 7. Once again I am writing this story for my friend Sango92. Go check out her stuff.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Aladdin, or the songs used in this story. The only thing I own are my ideas for this fanfic and my made up characters!!!!

* * *

"Why do you do it?" Gaara asked and Tsukiko half wished he was yelling and screaming at her, this cold, icy, calmness coming from everyone was much worse than a screaming fight.

"Like I said, I need to feel something. I've bottled everyone up for so long it makes me go numb at times. I need to bleed to know I'm still alive, I have to feel something when I'm like that." She answered not meeting their gazes.

"Why do you feel that way?" Kankuro asked.

"Have you all forgotten what my life was like before I moved in with you? Abused by my parents and siblings until my parents died then abandoned by my siblings. The only REAL family I had left. Never being wanted in my own household. That kind of gets to you after awhile and none of you can understand how I felt." She snapped.

"We understand that but-

Temari tried but she cut her off. "How do you understand? None of you know what that was like. None of you can possibly understand how I felt. You Naruto you were alone from the start, you never had a family to begin with you never felt what it was like to lose them or to not be wanted by them. You three had a shitty father and no mother but at least you had each other. I had no one! The only reason you were alone and unwanted Gaara was because you made everyone fear you, at least you had a reason. I never had a reason for being unwanted and hated in my family like you did. They just hated me for no damn reason! And if they had a reason then they never bothered to shove it in my face!! They just hated me!!"

"Look, we know how you felt, we can't understand what it felt like but we can understand why you act out like you do and we understand you're in pain. We remembered what happened but we figured you were happy here and just over time put your past behind you." Temari explained calmly.

"I am happy here but I can't forget my old life, I can't forget that you're all not my real family despite how we all feel or act, and I can't forget that my own family didn't want me."

"All that doesn't mean you should cut though. IT hurts us when you do. Do you have any idea how much we worry about you?" Naruto asked.

"You'll just have to get used to the fact that I'm not the happy person I seem to be, not all the way. You Naruto hide your pain through smiles, Gaara doesn't bother to hide it at all, and I hide mine through immatureness."

"But you don't have to cut." Kankuro protested.

".....Fine...I'll TRY not to do it so much anymore. There's just no promises this time."

"Why can't you just stop?" Naruto demanded.

"Because my heart and mind still haven't healed. Until they heal all the way I won't fully be the happy side you see of me. Don't get me wrong I am happy at times and the fun crazy side you all see is a me but it's just a part of me, it's just the outer layer, the layer covering my twisted self.

"How can we help you then?" Temari asked.

"You already do, it just takes time and until that time you're going to have to deal with me and what I do to cope." Tsukiko responded.

"A wound of the heart takes a very long time to heal." Gaara muttered.

Their rather depressing conversation closed shortly after that. Tsukiko got up to go to bed after a painfully long half hour of silence.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked.

"Bed." She replied and Naruto made a move to grab his crutches and fallow her but was stopped.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Kankuro demanded.

"Uh...bed?" He replied.

"You're sleeping in the guest room." Gaara stated with a tone that clearly said not to test him right now.

Naruto rolled his eyes a bit but nodded and Tsukiko rolled her eyes as well decided to attempt to put the house back in order. "What's the matter? Afraid we're going to have wild, hot, passionate sex with half his body in a cast and my arm practically useless?" She teased and Temari and Naruto both laughed while Gaara and Kankuro rolled their eyes.

* * *

Monday!

Tsukiko and Naruto spent Sunday in bed and on Monday morning they got up and ready for court.

"Tell me again why I have to go?" Naruto asked as he attempted to get on a suit.

"You were the one hit by a truck." Kankuro pointed out; he was stuck being the one who helped Naruto with everything, including getting dressed.

Once Naruto got himself in his suit and Tsukiko was in a woman's suit they were driven to the court house. Gaara and Temari were both at school/working so once again Kankuro was left taking care of them (had to take the day off). The court hearing was deathly boring for Tsukiko and Naruto. They did and said what they needed too and it seemed like the court session would never end. When it finally did Tsukiko was glad she got off pretty lucky, she only had a two hundred dollar fine and two weeks of community service. That was a lot better than jail time and because it hurt to do a lot of movement and such with her arm she just had to keep old people company for two weeks (she was dragging Naruto along). The drunk driver was going to jail for awhile.

"Ha! you get to babysit old people!" Kankuro teased as he drove them to Burger King so the three of them could get some lunch.

"Shut up! Besides I could have been given something worse." Tsukiko snapped.

"You're going to be really busy, school till three thirty, rehearsals till six thirty, and community service from seven till ten." Naruto stated thinking about it.

"You would think old people were in bed by then but no I'm stuck with a bunch of nocturnal old farts." She muttered.

"And you're stuck there all day Saturday and half of Sunday." Kankuro added.

"It's going to be along two weeks." Tsukiko muttered.

"Plus you're going to get there early today since you missed school today." Naruto added again.

"Shut up. I'm dragging you with me."

"Damn it!"

Kankuro laughed as they swung through the drive through. Once they got their food they went home, ate lunch, changed into normal clothes, and then Kankuro drove them to the old peoples' home.

"Why do I have to be here?" Naruto whined as he waddled along beside Tsukiko.

"You got me into this mess." She replied.

"How'd I get you into this!?!"

"You got hit by the truck." She pointed out as if it was obvious.

"I didn't tell you to attack the guy!"

"Still your fault."

"How?"

"You have a penis." She replied bluntly.

"What does my penis have to do with anything!?!" Naruto demanded confused.

"That makes you a man."

"And what does me being a man matter in this conversation?"

"It's always the man's fault." She replied in a tone as if speaking the obvious and Naruto smacked himself in the face; shaking his head.

They walked into the building still bickering and all the elderly people turned to look at them.

"Who are the whippersnappers?"

"Wha?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Who are the whippersnappers?"

"Oh dear God...." Tsukiko groaned as the rambles of the elderly continued.

"Yay. We get to babysit _senile_ old people." Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"Alright, thanks to impulsive responses to things I get to hang out with you guys for two weeks so bring out the baby pictures, stories, knitting, chess, or whatever it is you all want to do." Tsukiko declared, addressing the elderly in the room. "Oh and he's with me. So feel free to hang out with him as well." she added jabbing her thumb at Naruto.

"Yo." Naruto greeted, giving them all a short wave.

The old people gathered around them and examined them carefully. Both Naruto and Tsukiko began feeling like they were being studied or something.

"Her boobs are too big." One elderly woman stated bluntly and Naruto started cracking up while Tsukiko blushed; feeling insulted.

"His hair's too blonde." Said another woman and this time Tsukiko laughed while Naruto felt insulted.

"In my day we'd never put strange color in our hair." An elderly man stated looking at Tsukiko's dark (vet still rather vibrant) purple streaks and Naruto's electric blue tips.

"Her hairs too long." Another woman stated lightly pulling at a piece of Tsukiko's hair.

"He's got whisker like things." A man stated poking Naruto's cheek.

"They dress weird." Began another.

"In my day we'd never dress like a bunch of hooligans."

The olds continued to ramble and Naruto and Tsukiko sighed.

"This is going to be a long two weeks." They muttered and Naruto turned and gave her a slight glare. "I blame you." He muttered.

"What happened to your arm?" One old lady asked curiously.

"I punched through a windshield." She replied casually, as if it was nothing.

"Why on earth did you do that?" An old man asked surprised.

"Kids these days." A woman muttered.

"In my day we'd never do crazy stunts like that." Another man replied and the rambles began again.

"I punched it because the driver did that to him." She explained, cutting of their ramble and pointing to Naruto.

The rambles began once more and Naruto and Tsukiko sighed, Light laughter caught Tsukiko's attention and she saw an old man chuckling at the scene from a comfortable looking arm chair in the corner. Thinking he might be more interesting then the rambling bunch and leaving Naruto to fend for himself with that group she walked over to him.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she reached him.

"Young love's different then when I was young. When I was your age my girlfriend would never punch through a windshield for me.'

"Did cars even exist when you were my age?" Tsukiko asked before she could stop herself and looked at him apologetically. Instead of being insulted he laughed.

"Yes they did. Point being you must really love the boy to hurt yourself like that for him."

Tsukiko's cheeks flushed a rosy red. "He's not my boyfriend and I don't like him." She stated hiding her blush the best she could.

"I beg to differ."

"Yeah, well what do you know?"

"A lot. I am after all very old."

"Well you're wrong. Naruto's my best friend, that's all."

"Ha good cover."

"It's not a cover, we're just really close friends!"

"A convenient way to hide your crush."

"I don't like him." She stated once more. "What makes you think I do?" She demanded.

"Lived a long time, I know love when I see it and you two my friend are in love."

"I highly doubt that."

"I see now. You're afraid he doesn't like you back. So you won't admit you like him, but you do. You're just afraid he if he doesn't feel the same way that you'll screw up your friendship and lose your best friend if you admit it; even to yourself." Tsukiko remained silent; accepting her defeat. "You shouldn't worry though."

"Why not?"

"Because it's clear that he likes you too."

"How do you know that?"

"Does he have to be here?"

"No, I asked him to."

"Exactly, he wouldn't willingly hang out with a bunch of old people if he didn't like you."

"He's also my best friend so he could easily just be here with me because we're friends."

"You're very determined."

"I could say the same about you."

"Ok talk your way out of this one; I can tell he loves you by the way he looks at you."

"you could be misreading his looks."

"Ok Ms. Negative, he's staring at your butt right now. What's your excuse on that one?" He stated triumphantly and Tsukiko spun around to find Naruto quickly looking the other way with pink cheeks.

"......You win. But I still don't believe he likes me. he's also a pervert so staring at my ass doesn't have to mean anything."

With that their conversation ended and Tsukiko began meeting all the old people she'd be hanging with for the next two weeks.

When their time was up and they could go home Tsukiko had spent most of her time with the old man in the corner. She told all the old people Naruto and herself would be back tomorrow and they headed to Kankuro who was waiting for them.

Arriving at school the next day was interesting. The first words out of their friends and all their teachers' mouths were "What the hell happened?" or something along those lines. So Naruto and Tsukiko had to explain again and again why they were so beat up. They endured slight ridicule from the bitches but that was short lived after Tsukiko showed them she could still go after them with only one hand. They were also promised by Kakashi that they could still be in the play since they both healed extremely fast and the play was a little ways off. In the meantime they were just sitting down and memorizing their lines so that way when they were able to work on all the actions they'd be ready.

"So what grade are you kids in?" An elderly woman asked. Tsukiko was now half way through her community service

Every day she would spend most of her time there with the old man; who's name turned out to be Jimmy. He turned out to be quite interesting, he told funny stories, war stories, made fun of himself and the other old people, joked, teased, and held up good conversation. Of course Naruto and Tsukiko spent time with all the others and quickly found that they all weren't that bad, they were nice people with interesting things to tell and very lonely. However the amusing and kind old man that always sat in the corner was their favorite.

"We're seniors." Naruto answered as he played a game of chess with an elderly man (and failed dramatically).

"What are you planning on doing when you get out of high school? Do you plan on going to college?" A man asked.

"Yep." Was both of their replies.

"And what's your area of interest?" Another woman asked.

"I'm not really too sure what I want to do just yet. But I want to be in charge, I want a high rank and to have people respecting and looking up to me." Naruto answered.

"That's an interesting idea. What about you, sweetie?" An elderly woman asked turning to Tsukiko.

"I actually want to be an actress." Tsukiko answered.

"Can you act?" One asked.

"Mhm, actually Naruto and I are the leads in our school play."

"What's the play?"

"We're performing Aladdin." She replied.

"Hey! Why don't you all come and see us!" Naruto exclaimed thinking it be a great idea since they looked like they desperately needed something fun to do and Naruto thought it'd make them happy.

"That's a great idea." Tsukiko replied thinking the same thing Naruto was. "You all should really come." She added.

"We'll see." Some of them replied but they all looked like they wanted to get out of the home for awhile.

"You must be horribly busy then if you have this, school, and rehearsals." Old Jimmy stated from his corner.

"Yeah we are but we get by." They replied.

It was true. Their days were crammed. They got little to no sleep due to coming home late and having to do homework, they were sleeping in class more often, had virtually no free time, and were eating less.

Naruto and Tsukiko were extremely sad when Tsukiko's service was up and they were to stop showing up every day. The elderly people they had hung around with had grown on them, especially Jimmy. They had become friends with him and a few others and they promised to come visit them in awhile. They also promised to attend the play.

'Nice meeting you old man." We'll come back to visit you sometime." Tsukiko stated as they said their goodbyes.

"I'll hold you to that." He replied.

"See ya grandpa!" Naruto called addressing him as grandpa like he addressed Tsunade as grandma.

"Remember what I told you Tsukiko." He stated nodding his head to Naruto while looking at her.

Tsukiko blushed slightly and glared at the old man while Naruto looked clueless. As they left and got into Kankuro's car to get a ride home Naruto turned to Tsukiko.

"What was he talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"Nothing, he's crazy." Tsukiko replied quickly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject.

* * *

After two more weeks Naruto and Tsukiko were good as new with the exception of light scars all over Tsukiko's arm and hand). That worked out nicely too since they only had a week left before the show.

Things were being kicked into overdrive. Thanks to the accident Naruto and Tsukiko went a month without acting out their parts (they did have the whole script memorized like the back of their hands by that point though). So now they had a week to get everything together; which meant longer practices for everyone.

"You know I still can't picture Shino as the Genie." Tsukiko stated to Hinata as Shino, Naruto, and Lee acted out the rubbing of the lamp scene and first meeting the Genie. "And I still can't see him breaking out into song either, or acting so weird." She added as Shino started singing and all the crazy special affects started (gotta love ninjutsu).

"Yeah, it's really out of character, but he's a really good actor." She replied.

"Mhm, though I still see Naruto as a good Genie."

"But then you wouldn't be able to kiss him." Hinata teased lightly and Tsukiko blushed.

"You know what, shut up!" she snapped.

Naruto, Lee, and Shino finished their scene and came over to their table. Once they sat down the five of them all started talking while Kakashi ordered another group of people onto the stage. Once that scene began and got a little way in Kakashi looked over at their table.

"Tsukiko, Naruto, come here." He called heading backstage and they got up; fallowing him. He lead them into the dressing room and shifted through some costumes. "Here's your costumes, they just got finished. Try 'em on so we know they fit." He ordered; handing them their costumes.

"Right." they muttered; taking the costumes and going into the small little changing booths that had been placed inside the changing room. Coming out they both looked at themselves, then each other, and then laughed at each other.

"Nice pants Naruto." Tsukiko teased pulling at his super puffy pants.

"You're one to talk." Naruto replied pointing at her own puffy pants.

"Hey Kakashi? what about Naruto's hair? Aladdin's not blonde." Tsukiko asked suddenly as she looked at Naruto's blonde and blue hair.

"Yeah, and Jasmine doesn't have purple in her hair or a tattoo."

"We'll make do with it." Kakashi replied and headed out of the dressing room to go back to the rest of the cast and make sure they were in order. However not before stealing a quick glance at Tsukiko and admiring the fact that Jasmine's top was so revealing.

As Kakashi left Naruto and Tsukiko continued to make fun of each other. Once they finally stopped Tsukiko looked at herself in the mirror again and glared at her reflection.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Too revealing." Tsukiko muttered, pointing at her top.

"Oh...well I think it looks fine. You look really, really pretty in it. Uh, not that you don't look pretty without it! Uh I mean look pretty in your normal clothes not without any clothes. Um not that you don't look pretty without clothes. Wait! I mean it's not like I look at you naked or anything. Well there was that one time but that was a total accident!...I'm just going to shut up now." Naruto rambled scratching the back of his head and blushing.

Tsukiko blinked at him in surprise while a blush made its way onto her face and she looked down at the ground feeling suddenly shy. "You look pretty good too.. Especially with your muscles exposed like that." She muttered; referring to his open vest that exposed his fit body.

Naruto grinned then started looking nervous. "Tsukiko... I wanna ask you something..." He began hesitantly.

"What?"

"I...uhh...well... I-

Before Naruto could finish the door opened. "Kakashi needs you two on stage and the rest of us need our costumes, we're doing a dress rehearsal." Kiba stated coming in.

"Oh uh right!" They both exclaimed jumping in surprise as he came in.

Naruto grabbed his little hat and Tsukiko grabbed her headband and hair ties as well as her shoes and they left the room.

"What were you saying Naruto?" Tsukiko asked as they headed back to the others.

"Oh uh nothing, not important. Just forget it." He replied losing his nerve. _'DAMN IT I'LL KILL YOU KIBA!!!!' _He roared in his mind.

They sat back down at their spot once they were doing talking to Kakashi again and soon they were joined by others once they too had changed.

"Nice top Tsukiko." Sasuke stated coming over once he had changed into his Jafar outfit and stared at Tsukiko's chest. she glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nice hat." She mocked in response.

"Touché." He replied as he glared upward in the direction of his huge hat.

"Pay attention. let's run through the whole thing." Kakashi ordered.

People with animal rolls transformed into the needed animal and Shino did a complex jutsu that basically turned him into the genie.

"Aww, you're so cute Hina." Tsukiko stated patting the top of Hinata's tiger head as they headed backstage.

The only parts of the play they didn't act out were the kisses since Kakashi decided it was best to save that for the actual performance to help give the affect needed (secretly he just didn't want anyone kissing Tsukiko as much as possible). They ran through the play perfectly and Kakashi congratulated them all.

"Alright very good. You've got the acting down perfect. I'm going to go talk with the other teachers helping out for a minute. I want you all to practice singing for awhile." He told them as he went to talk to some of the other teachers and Tsunade.

Kurenai the choir teacher had them run through a few songs and then let them have fun. For laughs Lee went to the stereo system with a random IPod and put on the Sailor song by Toybox. Laughing almost everyone got on stage to sing along. Leading them all was Naruto and Tsukiko but Lee, Kiba, and Choji joined them as well (even Sasuke reluctantly joined).

_**So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you**_ Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Choji, a forced Sasuke, and Tsukiko (She stood in the middle) all slung their arms over each other's shoulders as they sung and did random dance moves before letting go of each other but still staying in a line.

_****_

Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic

**_Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing,_**

**_Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song _**The guys fallowed her lead and danced like losers while using hand motions to match the lyrics (and pelvic thrusted when singing "lots of sex-appealing" then broke off and started dancing randomly all over the stage. Everyone on stage continued to dance randomly and sing along to the sung to Naruto while cracking up in laughter Naruto laughed along with her and danced along.

Tsukiko stepped forward as she sung the girls lines by herself and did random dance moves and hand motions to go with the lyrics

**_So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you_**

**_Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your Heine_**

**_Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song_**

_****_

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

**_Now, let's fight!_** Tsukiko cried grabbing one of the prop swords and attacking Sasuke (knocking off his hat)_**  
Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife! **_Sasuke cried (he had been going along with it the whole time with a permanent scowl glued to his face) and he grabbed one of the palace guard swords and pointed it at her._**  
eik!!! **_She cried and they began to sword fight across the stage.

**_I'm king of the world! woohoo!_** Lee cried racing across the stage.  
**_Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song_**

**_So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you_**

_**Wow, this was great!**_ Tsukiko exclaimed coming back over to Naruto._**  
Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship **_Naruto replied slinging an arm around her shoulder and doing everything he could to keep a straight if we all come together, we know what to do  
**_We all come together just for you... Yeah! _**Everyone finished all striking the pose of feet spread apart, hip slightly popped (with hand on it), arm outstretched pointing upward with one finger and looking upward at the sky.

Kakashi and everyone else in the room applauded them all and laughed and everyone quickly went back to normal now that their random spurt of hyperness went away. However Naruto had managed to snatch a pic on his cell phone of Sasuke in that last pose and sent it to Tsukiko so she could have some blackmail. Once everyone had calmed down Kakashi spoke to them for a few minutes and then allowed them all to go home.

The rest of the week passed relatively fast, each day was spent with boring hours in school and extra long rehearsals. Finally it was Friday night and opening night for the play. After school they ran through the place once and then were told they couldn't leave but could do whatever they wanted for a few hours. Kakashi and a few other teachers who were helping out went and got them all a verity of pizzas from Pizza Hut and a couple of each thing off the dollar menu from Mc Donald's for dinner for everyone.

Everyone pigged out on their dinner and then helped clear all the tables out of the theater room. Then everyone started getting ready. Because the school was pretty wealthy there were two dressing rooms (one for guys and one for girls) and each had a small locker room attached to them so you could shower if you wished and could store your stuff. However because people were stupid and disorganized the girls were somehow using the boy's dressing room to shower and change and the boys were using the girl's.

As Tsukiko got out of her shower, changed into her costume, put on her stage make-up, dried and did her hair she noticed she forgot to bring in her headband. Grumbling to herself about forgetting it in the other dressing room she headed over to the girls dressing room.

Tsukiko knocked on the door and got no response so she thought it was empty and didn't hear the shower running. She opened the door and called saying she was coming just in case. She found it empty however and laid siege to her search for her headband. All the while grumbling about disorganized people since the entire room as so trashed.

She wandered over to a giant box of props and accessories and began digging through it. That is before she stupidly fell into the giant box by trying to reach the bottom.

Too preoccupied with trying to get out of the box she didn't notice Naruto come out of the shower room in a towel and lock the dressing room do so he could get changed. Oblivious to Tsukiko stuck in the box. She did however manage to untangle herself and find her headband. She popped her head out of the box and her eyes widened to the size of golf balls. She blushed madly before ducking back down into the box so just the top of her head and eyes stuck out and drooling over Naruto.

_'Oh my God!!' _Tsukiko exclaimed in her mind; the inner her acting like a spaztastic fan girl.

She marveled over his muscular body watching the water droplets running down his abs and watched the water run down from his wet hair and onto the rest of him. She wanted to squeal at his hotness but suppressed it and continued to ogle over him like a love struck, horny school girl.

Naruto continued to remain oblivious to being molested by Tsukiko's eyes and turned around to grab his clothes. Tsukiko ducked down lower into the box and poked her head back out after a short while. Naruto had turned back around and Tsukiko's eyes widened as he removed his towel.

A sudden random burst of immaturity hit Tsukiko and she couldn't contain it; blowing her cover and ruining her perfect moment. As Naruto's towel came off she started to giggle and pointed at his butt.

"Man butt!!"She exclaimed in her immatureness and fell forward, knocking the box over and tumbling onto the floor.

Naruto had spun around when he heard her giggle and now was staring down at her, his face turning the many different shades of red in existence.

"Tsukiko?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Uh....hi!" She responded stupidly from her spot sprawled out on the ground; looking up at him upside down. It then hit her that Naruto was standing before her in nothing but his birthday suit and she could see all that the good Lord blessed him with.

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes bugged out, and she stared at Naruto's lower region. _'GFGJHJKHGUDHFUEHRHJDH#%^&*&#!#&!!!!!!!! HE'S HUGE!!' _She screamed in her mind and quickly covered her eyes; screaming like a little girl. "Put or towel back on!!!" She yelled; secretly trying to sneak a peek again through her fingers and her inner self yelled at her for saying that.

Naruto blushed darker and grabbed his towel, putting it back on quickly. then they both stared at each other in an awkward silence. While trying to find something to say to end the awkward silence a knock on the door broke it for them.

"Naruto, hurry up! You've been in there forever!" Kankuro yelled from the other side. He was one of the people helping out with the play.

Naruto scrambled to get dressed and Tsukiko "hid" her eyes as he did so. Then once their blushes were gone, they looked, normal, and were calm they headed to the door. Kankuro was surprised to see Tsukiko come out with Naruto and glared.

"What were you doing in there with him?"

"He was helping me find my headband and I was helping him with his stage make-up." She quickly lied.

"The door was locked."

"No it wasn't." Naruto answered.

"I tried it and it wouldn't open."

"It gets stuck sometimes." Tsukiko lied as well.

Kankuro remained suspicious but let it drop, still eyeing them. "Oh, Temari wanted me to tell you we're throwing a party tonight. So tell everyone else." He stated, remembering the other reason he came to find them.

"Right, I'll be there." Naruto stated.

Soon cast and crew were ushered on stage and Kakashi gave a long boring talk before it was time to get things started. Scene crew members took their positions to be ready to change the backdrop and props, Shika (as the peddler) got onto a fake camel and got ready to ride out singing, prop hands got ready to press buttons that would switch out props and set pieces, light and special affect crews got ready, Sasuke, Kiba, and a random other person stood back ready to go on when the time called for it.

And so it began.

_**Oh I come from a land**_

_**From a faraway place**_

_**Where the caravan camels roam**_

_**Where they cut off your ear /Where it's flat and immense**_

_**If they don't like your face /And the heat is intense**_

_**It's barbaric, but hey--it's home!**_

_**When the wind's at your back**_

_**And the sun's from the west**_

_**And the sand in the glass is right**_

_**Come on down,**_

_**Stop on by**_

_**Hop a carpet and fly**_

_**To another Arabian night!**_

_**Arabian nights**_

_**Like Arabian days**_

_**More often than not**_

_**Are hotter than hot**_

_**In a lot of good ways**_

_**Arabian nights**_

_**'Neath Arabian moons**_

_**A fool off his guard**_

_**Could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out there on the dunes.**_

**Ah, Salaam and good evening...**

Shikamaru began and the play was underway.

Tsukiko wished Naruto good luck as he and Lee (Abu) headed backstage for their opening scene. Which was the annoyingly long chase scene that involved lots of set and prop changes. Though Naruto got to show off his singing skills.

_**One jump ahead of the lawmen**_

_**That's all, and that's no joke**_

_**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**_Naruto began.

_**(ALADDIN and ABU scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down**_

_**on top of another GUARD.)**_

_**GUARDS: (one at a time) Riffraff! Street rat!**_

_**Scoundrel! Take that! **_Gaara, Neji, and other random guys cried.

_**ALADDIN: Just a little snack, guys!**_

_**(ALADDIN scampers to the top of a platform. The GUARDS shake the**_

_**platform back and fro trying to knock him off.)**_

_**GUARDS: Rip him open, take it back guys!**_

_**ALADDIN: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_

_**You're my only friend, Abu!**_

_**WOMEN: Who?!? **_Sakura, Ino, and Tenten exclaimed.

_**(ALADDIN jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab ABU's**_

_**hands like an acrobat. The pair swing into a harem.)**_

_**Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom**_

_**He's become a one-man rise in crime**_

_**(ABU finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a**_

_**chipmunk.)**_

_**WOMAN: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!**_

_**ALADDIN: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**_

_**(ALADDIN and ABU exit. Cut to MUSCLEMAN flexing to a crowd. The**_

_**GUARDS rush past. Cut to ALADDIN and ABU behind the MUSCLEMAN,**_

_**matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.)**_

_**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**_

_**One skip ahead of my doom**_

_**Next time gonna use a nom de plume.**_

_**One jump ahead of the hitmen**_

_**One hit ahead of the flock**_

_**I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**_

_**(A chase sequence, in which ALADDIN and ABU, pursued by the GUARDS,**_

_**race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a MAN sleeping on a bed of**_

_**nails {of course one extremely large GUARD lands on him}. ABU**_

_**disguises himself with jewels until a SHOPKEEPER discovers him.**_

_**CROWD: Stop, thief! Vandal!**_

_**Outrage! Scandal!**_

_**ALADDIN: Let's not be too hasty**_

_**(ALADDIN is surrounded by GUARDS in front of a door. The door opens**_

_**and a large, ugly LADY comes out.)**_

_**LADY: Still I think he's rather tasty**_

_**(ALADDIN tumbles away, then puts his arm around a GUARD, acting**_

_**like they're all chums.)**_

_**ALADDIN: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Otherwise we'd get along!**_

_**GUARDS: WRONG!**_

_**(They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, ALADDIN and**_

_**ABU are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. They run**_

_**across a flaming pit, followed by GUARDS who hop up and down,**_

_**screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. ALADDIN and ABU**_

_**pass a SWORD SWALLOWER, then ABU goes back, pulls the sword**_

_**out of the SWALLOWER's mouth. ABU advances on the guards,**_

_**who retreat in fear.)**_

_**GUARD 1: He's got a sword! **_Neji exclaimed.

_**GUARD 2: You idiot--we've ALL got swords!! **_Gaara yelled.

_**(ABU sets the sword down gently, then runs. ALADDIN and ABU are**_

_**once again surrounded, with GUARDS coming from left and right.**_

_**He jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street,**_

_**as the GUARDS all crash into each other.)**_

_**ALADDIN: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!**_

_**CROWD: Vandal!**_

_**ALADDIN: One hop ahead of the hump!**_

_**CROWD: Street rat!**_

_**ALADDIN: One trick ahead of disaster**_

_**CROWD: Scoundrel!**_

_**ALADDIN: They're quick--but I'm much faster**_

_**CROWD: Take that!**_

_**(The GUARDS chase ALADDIN up a staircase into a room. He grabs a**_

_**carpet and jumps out the window)**_

_**ALADDIN: Here goes, better throw my hand in**_

_**Wish me happy landin'**_

_**All I gotta do is jump!**_

As the play progressed and it got to the part were Aladdin (Naruto) told the genie (Shino) about Jasmine (Tsukiko) she couldn't help but blush as he talked about how great she was (even if it was just the script and she wished it wasn't). As the scene where Jafar (Sasuke) and Ali (Aladdin; Naruto) meet she tried to control her laughter as she was supposed to lurk in a doorway. She wasn't sure why she found it so funny.

_**SULTAN: (Clapping) Splendid, absolutely marvelous.**_

_**ALADDIN: (Takes on a deeper voice.) Ahem. Your majesty, I have**_

_**journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand.**_

_**SULTAN: Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to**_

_**meet you. (He rushes over and shakes ALI's hand.)**_

_**This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted**_

_**too.**_

_**JAFAR: (Extremely dryly) Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Prince**_

_**Abooboo--**_

_**ALADDIN: --Ababwa!**_

_**JAFAR: Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited**_

_**and expect to--**_

_**SULTAN: ...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device.**_

_**(He tugs at the tassels, and they tug his**_

_**moustache.) I don't suppose I might...**_

_**ALADDIN: Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me.**_

_**(He helps the SULTAN up onto the CARPET, and he plops down.**_

_**JAFAR pins the CARPET down on the floor with the staff.)**_

_**JAFAR: Sire, I must advise against this--**_

_**SULTAN: --Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun.**_

_**(He kicks away the staff and CARPET and SULTAN fly away. IAGO, who**_

_**was standing on the head of the staff, falls down, repeatedly**_

_**bopping the staff with his beak as he descends. SULTAN and**_

_**CARPET fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack,**_

_**flying under ABU, scaring him. The flight continues in the**_

_**background, while JAFAR and ALI talk in the foreground.)**_

_**JAFAR: Just where did you say you were from?**_

_**ALADDIN: Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure.**_

_**(He smiles. JAFAR does not.)**_

_**JAFAR: Try me. (IAGO lands on the staff.)**_

_**SULTAN: Look out, Polly!**_

_**(They all duck in time as the CARPET whizzes centimetres over their**_

_**heads. CARPET returns and the SULTAN chases IAGO around the room.)**_

_**IAGO: Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!**_

_**(The CARPET zooms underneath IAGO, who sighs, wipes his brow, and**_

_**crashes into a pillar. He crashes to the floor, and his head**_

_**is circled by miniature SULTANS on CARPETS, saying "Have a cracker,**_

_**have a cracker. The real SULTAN begins his final approach.)**_

_**SULTAN: Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar,**_

_**watch this! (He lands.)**_

_**JAFAR: Spectacular, your highness.**_

_**SULTAN: Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for**_

_**it. (CARPET walks over to ABU dizzily, then**_

_**collapses. ABU catches it.) This is a very**_

_**impressive youth. And a prince as well. (Whispers**_

_**to JAFAR) If we're lucky, you won't have to marry**_

_**Jasmine after all.**_

_**JAFAR: I don't trust him, sire.**_

_**SULTAN: Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm**_

_**an excellent judge of character.**_

_**IAGO: Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!!!**_

_**(JASMINE walks in quietly.) **_Tsukiko who had been silently chuckling behind stage grew serious as she came out and got into character.

_**SULTAN: Jasmine will like this one!**_

_**ALADDIN: And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!**_

_**JAFAR: Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's**_

_**behalf. (JASMINE hears this and gets mad.) This**_

_**boy is no different than the others. What makes**_

_**him think he is worthy of the princess?**_

_**ALADDIN: Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa! (He pricks**_

_**JAFAR's goatee, which springs out in all**_

_**directions.) Just let her meet me. I will win**_

_**your daughter!**_

_**JASMINE: How dare you! (They all look at her surprised.)**_

_**All of you, standing around deciding my future? I**_

_**am not a prize to be won! (She storms out.)**_

_**SULTAN: Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give**_

_**Jasmine time to cool down. (They exit.)**_

_**JAFAR: I think it's time to say good bye to Prince**_

_**Abooboo.**_

Soon Naruto and Tsukiko grew nervous as the first kiss approached. They didn't show it but they were crazy nervous on the inside as that scene began and Naruto started singing A Whole New World.

_**ALADDIN: I can show you the world**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid.**_

_**Tell me princess, now when did you last**_

_**Let your heart decide?**_

_**(CARPET zooms down through the town, stopping slightly to pick a**_

_**flower. It gives the flower to ALADDIN, who gives it to JASMINE.**_

_**She smiles.)**_

_**I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over, sideways, and under**_

_**On a magic carpet ride**_

_**(CARPET does as ALADDIN sings, then zooms into the clouds.)**_

_**A whole new world!**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**_

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

_**(JASMINE looks back and watches Agrabah disappear from sight. CARPET**_

_**flies in and out of the clouds.)**_

_**JASMINE: A whole new world**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But when I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you!**_

_**ALADDIN: Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**_

_**(They each catch a small cloud as CARPET continues the flight. It**_

_**then circles a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.)**_

_**JASMINE: Unbelievable sights**_

_**Indescribable feeling**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

_**(They join a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified**_

_**and squawks. CARPET does somersaults and flips, at times putting**_

_**ALADDIN and JASMINE in free-fall, but catching them. They then**_

_**zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.)**_

_**JASMINE: A whole new world!**_

_**ALADDIN: Don't you dare close your eyes**_

_**JASMINE: An hundred thousand things to see**_

_**ALADDIN: Hold your breath--it gets better!**_

_**JASMINE: I'm like a shooting star,**_

_**I've come so far**_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be!**_

_**(They zoom down over a river, apparently the Nile, for beyond the**_

_**ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker**_

_**sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but**_

_**chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose.)**_

_**ALADDIN: A whole new world!**_

_**JASMINE: Every turn a surprise**_

_**ALADDIN: With new horizons to pursue**_

_**JASMINE: Every moment, red-letter**_

_**(They fly alongside wild horses running. JASMINE pets one of them.)**_

_**BOTH: I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

_**(They fly through Greece, where ALADDIN grabs an apple from a**_

_**tree and rolls it down his arm to JASMINE, who is now sure**_

_**she is dealing with ALADDIN, not PRINCE ALI.)**_

_**ALADDIN: A thrilling chase**_

_**JASMINE: A wondrous place**_

_**BOTH: For you and me!**_

When they returned to her balcony they both gulped nervously and Naruto fell into her kissing her. Their eyes widened in disbelief that it was actually happening and both thought the same thing. _'Oh my God! It's actually happing, we're actually kissing! Gotta make the best of it!' _They both thought and their eyes closed as they fell into it. Both their mouths opened and their tongues sensually swept each others mouths before retreating back into Naruto's mouth and rubbing against each other then they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. (back stage Sasuke broke something he was clutching in his hand and Kakashi kept his cool).

The play continued and started reaching its climax. Tsukiko wanted to puke when Sasuke called her pussycat and Sasuke enjoyed every minute of the scene. Tsukiko grabbed his head, crushed in her mind and crushed her lips against his.

Kiba and Lee (Iago and Abu) both made sounds of disgust and faces (which they didn't have to fake at all), Shino and Naruto gasped, Tsukiko was ready to throw up, and Sasuke smirked. They pulled apart thankfully on Tsukiko's part and reluctantly on Sasuke's.

The play was soon brought to its end and Naruto and Tsukiko shared their last passionate kiss. The curtains dropped and the audience jumped to their feet in roars of applause. The entire cast and crew were then lined up on stage as the curtains rose and they all bowed. Kakashi announced each and every one of them and their parts before they all bowed again and were allowed to leave. They had to stay and mingle with the guests for a while first before they could go home however. Everyone stood around, thanked people for the complements, got flowers, talked, and so on.

"You two were wonderful!" One of the elderly women Naruto and Tsukiko had invited from the nursing home praised as the elderly group came over to them.

"Thank you." They both replied when they were done getting hugged by all the old ladies and patted on the back by the men.

"Nice job with the kiss there." Old Jimmy muttered to Naruto, nudging him in the ribs. "Most convincing 'fake' passionate kiss I've ever seen, including in the movies." He added.

Naruto blushed but seeing as Tsukiko wasn't paying attention to their conversation grinned. "Figured I'd make the best of it while I could." He answered.

"That's my boy." The old man laughed slinging his arm around Naruto's shoulders in praise.

"Nice job sis." Temari congratulated as she came over and handed Tsukiko, Gaara, and Naruto flowers. Gaara just raised a nonexistent eyebrow at them and wandered off to find his girlfriend. Naruto looked at them rather surprised, not sure what to do with them and then smiled, taking the bouquet apart and giving each of the elderly women who came to see him and Tsukiko some of the flowers, giving the remaining few to Tsukiko.

"This is your older sister?" One of the elderly men asked Tsukiko.

"Yup. This is Temari, the red head you saw was my brother Gaara, and that tall weird brunette one over there is my older brother Kankuro." She answered pointing to him.

The elderly group left soon after that and soon Kakashi was going to let them all leave.

"So, I saw that tongue action in that first kiss." Temari teased Tsukiko when they were alone for a few minutes.

"It was in the script I swear!' she defended, blushing bright red.

"Mhm, sure." She replied.

Soon after that they were allowed to go home and everyone went back stage to get changed and grab there stuff. Tsukiko felt lazy and just grabbed her clothes staying in what she was in, she'd change when she got home. She started walking with her siblings but was stopped as a hoody was thrown at her head from behind.

"Ahh! what the hell!?!" She exclaimed pulling it off her head.

"It's cold outside." Naruto explained coming up behind them, back in his normal clothes.

Tsukiko nodded and slid into Naruto's hoody. "You're riding with us? You don't' have your bike today right?" Tsukiko asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Naruto rode with them back to their place and helped Temari and Kankuro get stuff together and set up for the party. Tsukiko went into her room, changed into some lounge pants and a T-shirt, took off her stage make up, and brushed out her hair then put it up in a single ponytail before going back up to the living room with Yuki. Gaara was taking off his stage make up as well.

"Thanks for the hoody." Tsukiko stated, tossing it back to Naruto (at his head).

"No problem." He replied grinning and soon everyone started showing up.

Soon everyone was there: Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Lee, Neji, Shino and Shino's and Gaara's girlfriends. After dancing, socializing, playing videogames, watching movies, etc for several hours (while also seeing who could consume the most alcohol throughout that time) one of them came up with the crazy idea of playing truth or dare so they all lounged around the living room, sitting on the floor and furniture with drinks in all of their hands.

As to be expected things managed to get pretty weird pretty fast and things got crazy. Soon it was Kiba's turn and he looked around the room for his next victim. His eyes landed on Tsukiko who sat boredly next to Hinata while chugging her drink. He started trying to think up something good and noticed Naruto sneaking glances at her from across the room repeatedly. A light bulb appeared over his head and a sinister smile made its way across his face.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" He called.

"Dare! Bring it!" Naruto answered confidently.

"I dare you to sing and dance for Tsukiko and the song is Discovery Channel." He ordered; grinning hugely.

Naruto and Tsukiko both look at each other blushing lightly, most of the others laughed at the idea and Temari rushed to get the song ready.

Naruto got up and stood in front of Tsukiko as the song started.

_**Ha-ha, well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other  
Very important differences  
Between human beings and animals  
That you should know about**_

I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
And you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered  
Like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex  
Never reach an apex  
Just like coca-cola stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Just like daylight savings time

At first he danced like a retard, clearly thinking it was a waste of time and sung in a monotone, bored like voice but he quickly got into it and started getting serious.**  
**

_**Do it now**_

You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

When the chorus ended and just the techno beat began to play Naruto grinned and started to strip. Tsukiko felt her fare flare up and her jaw it the floor as Naruto stripped for her.

"What the hell!?!?!?! Put your clothes back on!!!!!!!!" Their friends all exclaimed in shock and (outrage for some).

**  
**_**Love, the kind you clean up  
With a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt  
Only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be pacific  
I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion  
That the motion of your ocean means  
"Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs  
High tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on  
I'm Mr. Coffee  
With an automatic drip  
So show me yours, I'll show you mine  
"Tool Time"  
You'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style  
So we can both watch "X-Files"  
**_

Naruto continued to get more into and began dancing up on Tsukiko as he sung and on one line pelvic thrusted behind her (making her jump forward in surprise and blush even more red).

**  
**_**Do it now**_

You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Naruto continued to do a strip dance to the techno beat until he was down to just his boxers.

All Tsukiko could do throughout the whole thing was stand there and stare, blushing more and more as he danced all over her and when he stripped. However her mind was not as frozen as she was.

_'Yes! Just a little more and those boxers will be off too!'_ her inner self cheered, drooling.

_**You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now**_

Naruto finished off the rest of the song by dancing like a retard and grinding against Tsukiko from both the front and behind. When the song ended everyone just sat there laughing or staring. Kankuro and Gaara were ready to kill Naruto and Naruto moved away from Tsukiko; boxers still on (much to her displeasure).

"Ok Naruto, put your clothes back on. I don't need to see another naked guy." Tsukiko stated though in her mind she was screaming.

_'Damn it! So close!_' the inner her screamed.

"Another!?!?!?!?!?!" everyone exclaimed in utter shock.

"whoops." she muttered and Lee suddenly became very interested in his drink, Hinata too shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly Tsukiko was being badgered about what she meant left and right. "Hey Tsukiko truth or dare?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Oh hell no, I'm not falling for that. Truth....oh shit wait-

She tried to take it back; realizing what she'd just done but Sasuke didn't listen. "So are you a virgin? If not who have you slept with?" He asked.

"Well....shit." She muttered under her breath.

"Of course she is!" Kankuro and Gaara snapped protectively.

"Eheheh....." she responded sheepishly.

"Are you!?!" Temari asked surprised.

"Erm...no..." She replied quietly.

"What was that?" Kiba asked, hearing her but wanting her to speak up.

"No I'm not!" She snapped.

"WHAT!?!?!" everyone exclaimed. "With who!?!" They demanded.

"Umm.....Lee..." She muttered.

"But he's gay!!!" They exclaimed in disbelief.

"Technically I'm bi." Lee answered.

"And let me tell you! He's the fucken energizer bunny!! he just keeps going and going!" Tsukiko stated perversely.

_'I wonder if Naruto's the energizer bunny too?' _her inner self thought with a perverted kitty smile on her face.

"YOU'RE

IN A HELL OF A LOT OF TROUBLE!!!!" Gaara and Kankuro yelled.

"What? we're both single so it's not like we're cheating on someone or something. Besides we haven't done it in quite a while." She replied.

"So what are you friends with benefits?" Naruto asked; clearly looking upset.

'I guess you could call us that. It's just until I can get him with his dream guy and I can get my man; we have needs that need to be satisfied." She answered.

"And who are those guys you two want?" Shikamaru asked; though he of all people clearly knew who.

"That's none of your business." Both Lee and Tsukiko answered.

"So sleep with anyone else?" Sasuke asked; he too looked up set about hers and Lee's secret.

"Well Hina and I were really drunk this one time and you know one thing leads to another and yeah..." She answered.

"You screwed Hinata!?!" they all exclaimed.

"Technically we screwed each other. Dated too for a short while and man we went at it like crazy. Kiba you should know. Hinata likes to fuck like rabbits. She's a freak."

"Tsukiko!" Hinata exclaimed blushing vibrantly and hiding her face. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Man! And a little while ago, before you two started dating Hinata Lee and I had a threesome. Damn that was crazy! best threesome ever!" Tsukiko added; now just really doing this to freak everyone out.

"We're going to talk." Gaara and Kankuro snarled through their teeth.

"heheheh, Lee, I think you and I should go and satisfy our needs." Tsukiko called; teasing her bothers now.

"That's it!!!!" they yelled, leaping up, grabbing her and dragging her to her room. "Your ass is grounded!!!!' they yelled.

"You can't ground me Gaara!!" She snapped as they dragged her off.

"Can too, I'm older than you." He answered.

"By a few months!" she snapped.

"Still counts."

Tsukiko ended up locked in her room and everyone was kicked out by the pissed off brothers. Though not before giving Lee a "talk".

Other then Lee, Naruto was the last person to leave the party. He walked slowly away from the hose feeling extremely down. He kicked a rock out of anger and it went flying. grumbling he looked up at the sky and huffed.

"Damn it...I was going to tell her how I felt soon but now to find out her and Lee.....GAH!! what do I do!?! Apparently she likes someone that's not Lee but still...it's probably not me....I don't want to wreck or friendship if I tell her how I feel..." Naruto muttered to himself. He tried to think of what to do. Suddenly he got a urge to get Lee away from Tsukiko and get them to stop what they were doing, then Tsukiko would be entirely free and he could take her from the guy she wanted and they could be together.

"I got it! I'll help Lee get with the guy he wants and then Lee and Tsukiko will stop doing that and I'll grow some balls and ask her to prom!" Naruto exclaimed and he turned around to go meet up with Lee as he left the house.

"Hey Lee." Naruto called as Lee left the house looking extremely beat up.

"Naruto? Shouldn't you be heading home by now?" Lee asked confused as to why Naruto was still there.

"I wanted to talk to you." Naruto stated as the two of them started walking.

"Ok about what?" Lee asked.

"I wanna help you get with this guy you want." Naruto answered.

"Really? why?" Lee asked surprised.

"Because you're my buddy and I should you ya." he lied.

"You like Tsukiko huh?" Lee asked suddenly.

Naruto froze and tripped in shock. "W-why do you ask?" He asked hurriedly and Lee just raised one of his bushy eyebrows at him. "Is it that obvious?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok, fine I like her."  
"So you want to help me so you can try to stop what we're doing?" Lee asked and Naruto nodded.

"Come on help me out. I'll help you get with the guy you want and you can help me with Tsukiko." He asked, almost begging.

"I guess it's a fair deal...." Lee muttered, agreeing.

"So who do you like?" Naruto asked, in a better mood now.

"Umm....Neji..." Lee muttered shyly.

"Neji? Hmm ok well might be tricky but we'll do it." He replied. "So uh, who does Tsukiko like?" Naruto asked after they finished talking about Neji.

"I can't tell you." Lee replied.

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"It would betray her trust."

"Grr...fine...." He muttered.

_'No matter, I'll just steal her from this mystery man.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Anyway just ask her to prom. I'm sure she'll say yes." Lee stated and Naruto nodded." So how long have you liked her then?" He asked.

'I've had a crush on her since I met her two years ago." Naruto replied.

"That long? It's only really gotten obvious that you like her for the past few months."

"Well over the past few months I've started liking her even more, so I guess I've gotten careless about my secret."

"Yeah."

"Well, see ya. Tomorrow we'll start working on operation Turn Neji Gay For Lee." Naruto stated as they reached the street they had to go their separate ways.

"Ok, see ya." Lee called, waving to them as they went home.


	8. More Drama and a Talk with Ino?

Woo chapter 8 is here! Well it's been forever but I finally got it out. Hope you all enjoy it and I love reviews lol.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER. The only things I own are my ideas and made up characters.

Quick Recap:

_"That's it!" they yelled, leaping up, grabbing her and dragging her to her room. "Your ass is grounded!' they yelled._

_"You can't ground me Gaara!" She snapped as they dragged her off..._

_"Damn it...I was going to tell her how I felt soon but now to find out her and Lee...GAH! what do I do! Apparently she likes someone that's not Lee but still...it's probably not me...I don't want to wreck or friendship if I tell her how I feel..." Naruto muttered to himself. He tried to think of what to do. Suddenly he got a urge to get Lee away from Tsukiko and get them to stop what they were doing, then Tsukiko would be entirely free and he could take her from the guy she wanted and they could be together._

_"I got it! I'll help Lee get with the guy he wants and then Lee and Tsukiko will stop doing that and I'll grow some balls and ask her to prom!" Naruto exclaimed and he turned around to go meet up with Lee as he left the house..._

* * *

Tsukiko spent the weekend under house arrest (except for when she had to perform Aladdin twice on Saturday and once on Sunday but even then she was being watched like a hawk by her brothers). Luckily by Sunday night Temari had had enough of all the childish behavior and after three hours of arguing she and Tsukiko had managed to get Kankuro and Gaara to drop their charges of house arrest on Tsukiko and she had freedom again. When Monday rolled around Tsukiko couldn't be happier to escape her house for a bit and was planning on hanging out with some of her friends after school.

Naruto woke up early Monday morning. He had a whole plan forming in his diabolical mind and wanted to get started right away. He leapt out of bed and ran around his apartment stuffing things into a large duffle bag before taking a shower, getting dressed, grabbing breakfast, and rushing out the door with his backpack and the mysterious large duffle bag in tow. He was so preoccupied with his plan that he didn't even stop to consider taking his bike and ran straight out of the parking lot; sprinting to Lee's house three hours before they needed to be up to get ready for school.

"Hey Lee! Wake up!" Naruto yelled hammering on Lee's door.

Naruto heard a loud thud of something heavy hitting the floor (aka Lee falling out of bed) and a groan which was followed by lots of bangs and crashes before Lee opened the door, staring at Naruto groggily; eyes half shut, blinking slowly, and swaying back and forth.

"...Naruto...? ...It's three in the morning... I'm trying to sleep..." Lee stated tiredly.

"Who cares about sleep! We've got to give you a new look so you can get with Neji!" Naruto responded, forcing his way into the apartment.

"Give me a new look?" Lee asked now awake (and frightened) at the thought and watching Naruto dump the contents of the duffle bag on his living room floor: clothes, male accessories, hair gel, scissors, combs, tweezers, something that looked strangely like hair removal wax (the eyebrows have got to go), and more. "New look? You mean a complete and utter makeover?" Lee asked looking at everything.

"Yep!" Naruto replied excitedly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Lee demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the straight one men don't give other men makeovers. It should be the other way around. I should be giving you one." Lee responded scared as Naruto picked up the scissors.

"Yeah so? Besides I don't need one, I'm already good looking."

Lee interrupted him to snort in response to that. "Conceited much?" He laughed.

"No it's just a common known fact by most people." He laughed back and Lee rolled his eyes. "Anyway I don't and you do. It's simple we give you a new look that will turn Neji gay for you." He answered and Lee blushed at the thought.

"...And do you know how to give someone a makeover...?"

"Of course."

"...Why do you know how to give someone a makeover...?"

"One of my best friends is a _girl_ and I spend the vast majority of my time with her." He replied as if it was obvious why he knew how.

"I see your point."

"Good. Now stay still." He ordered coming closer with the scissors and Lee panicked, bolting away from this frightening version of Naruto.

Sometime later some fellow apartment dwellers were rather frightened by the noises emitting from that apartment.

"_Help someone help!" "Get your ass back here!" "No keep those things away from me!" "It'll only hurt for a moment!" "Why do I have to do that!" "Come back!" Ack no!" "Take it like a man!" "Mommy!"_

Needless to say some people were rather frightened, others curious, a few not wanting to know, and most getting the wrong idea.

* * *

Tsukiko stood around the usual hang out spot waiting for Naruto to show up. He was late; like always but strangely enough so was Lee and Lee was never late. She suddenly spotted Lee's car however. It pulled up and parked beside the rest of their friend's cars. What surprised her and everyone else though was Naruto was the first to get out of the car.

"What's Naruto doing with Lee?" She thought out loud as she watched him get out of the passengers' side .

However as soon as Lee got out of the car those and every other coherent thought left her brain (as well as everyone else's). Everyone's jaws dropped and they stared as Lee got out of the car and made his way over to them.

Lee's hair had been cut short and spiked, his eyebrows waxed down to normal size, he was wearing dark blue jeans that were faded just slightly down the legs and ripped here and there, his shirt was a white button up shirt that's sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and some of the buttons were open so some of his muscular torso was expose, he topped the whole thing off with a studded belt, a black wrist band and white shoes with black designs on the sides.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted as the two of them reached them all. Everyone just stared.

_'Lee looks...good... Wait! What am I thinking!' _Neji thought, quickly shaking his head; trying to clear it of the sudden dirty mental images of himself and the now very attractive Lee.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto gave me a makeover." Lee answered.

A moment of silence fell upon them and Kiba decided to break it first. "...And you know how to give someone a makeover why exactly?" Kiba asked.

"Hey blame her; Tsukiko's my best friend and when you hang out with a girl who enjoys giving you makeovers all the time you pick it up." Naruto answered.

"Yep I gave you your punk look. And you definitely make a hot punk." Tsukiko answered proudly.

"What was that last part?" Everyone asked surprised and Naruto blushing.

"What? I made him look good. I'm not afraid to admit Naruto's hot. I'm just surprised he hasn't gotten a girl yet." She replied. _'though I'm gonna have to kill any girl he gets with that isn't me.' _She added in her mind. "Though I got to admit he did a good job on Lee. He looks totally doable, not that he hadn't been doable before but damn! Naruto's not looking too bad today either, he's looking sexy in that outfit. Yep I'd do him right now. Wait! Why's he blushing now? Shit, am I thinking out loud again? Damn it yes I am! I can hear myself talking! Shit!" Tsukiko thought out loud and then turned to see everyone's shocked faces and her brothers' glares.

"I knew it." Shikamaru stated; laughing along with most of the others.

"You're not being alone with him today!" Gaara snapped.

"Uh Tsukiko, did you really mean that?" Naruto asked; in his mind he was cheering and doing a victory dance.

"Uhh... can we just disregard what I just said?" She asked nervously.

"No." Everyone replied bluntly.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed. "For the record. I hate you all." She added and with that the bell rand and she darted to class. "HA-HA! I can escape you all now!" She yelled while she ran, forgetting she had classes with them.

Tsukiko arrived to her first hour and took her seat while grumbling at herself for her stupidity of talking out loud. A few minutes later Naruto showed up and took his seat next to her. She refused to meet his gaze at first but wanting to avoid any questions about what she accidently said she decided it was best to start up a conversation with him and distract him.

"So what's going on with you and Lee?" Tsukiko asked.

"Huh? Oh with the new look? I decided to help him out with Neji. Actually we're planning on asking him to go to the mall with us, Lee thought it'd be a good idea if you come with us; it'll look less suspicious, wanna?" He asked.

"Sure sounds fun. Besides helping Lee and Neji is my job." She replied grinning.

"Ha-ha right." Naruto replied laughing.

"So what's the plan?" Tsukiko asked.

"We're going to get Neji to see just how gay he is for Lee. Even if that means we take drastic measures." He answered determinedly.

"Drastic measures?" She asked curiously.

"Well prom is in a few weeks, gotta get them together before then. Meaning if we have to do the extreme so be it."

"And what's the extreme?"

"I have my plan for the extreme. You come up with your own too."

"Ok then..."

"Speaking of prom, got a date yet?" Naruto asked; trying to sound like it was just a casual question between friends.

"Nope." She answered indifferently.

She had been asked before but turned them all down. Sasuke had asked her three times before giving up and deciding to go alone, and random guys she didn't even know asked her too. That was one thing that confused her, whenever a good looking guy asked her and she didn't immediately say no they would come back later telling her they changed their mind while looking around nervously (courtesy of Naruto making sure no guy got to her before him).

"You?" She asked; just as casually as he did.

"Nope. Hey! I got an idea!" Naruto stated still playing off the friend act.

"What?"

"Well. Since neither of us got dates and there's really no reason in going to prom without a date why don't we go together? That way we can still go and have fun." Naruto suggested in that friendly manner; concealing his hidden intensions.

Tsukiko appeared to be thinking the offer over but was really watching her inner self do a happy dance and cheer; chanting "Naruto asked me to prom! Naruto asked me to prom!" over and over again. She got her inner self to shut up by reminding her that Naruto asked her as friends.

"Sure why not." She replied coolly and in the same manner Naruto had.

"How many times do I have to tell you two off and write you up before you learn to behave?" Orochimaru demanded and they both jumped in surprise as he appeared behind them.

Once again they arrived late to their 2nd hour for getting in trouble with Orochimaru and the day seemed to fly by. However at Lunch Tsukiko decided to break the news to her sibs. Naruto and Lee had already asked Neji to the mall with them and he agreed so now Tsukiko was letting her sibs know.

"Guys, I'm going to the mall with them after school 'kay?" She stated as they ate.

"Why?" Kankuro and Gaara asked as Temari nodded ok.

"Well Naruto invited me along, I wanna hang out with them and well..." She paused to scratch the back of her head. "I need to go dress shopping now..." She finished.

"Why? I thought you weren't going to prom since you didn't have a date?" Kiba asked.

"Well I got one now."

"Who!" Everyone minus Naruto asked in surprise.

"Naruto. And before you even start saying anything we're going as friends just because neither of us have real dates!" She answered and Gaara and Kankuro held in their protests; reluctantly. "So Hina, you wanna come too? Who better to take dress shopping then Lee and Hinata?" Tsukiko stated.

"Hey!" Lee snapped after a moment and everyone laughed.

"Why are you inviting Hinata too and going dress shopping? Naruto whispered to her.

"Because that way we actually have something to do while we're there and so Neji will get less suspicious if more people come." She whispered back and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Good idea." He stated.

"I'll come, I need to get a dress too anyway." she replied shyly.

"What about me?" Temari and Kiba asked at the same time.

"Temari, you'd have me try on the worst possible things and Kiba I know I'm taking your girlfriend but do you really want to hang around dress shopping all day?"

"Good point." Both responded.

"So who's car we taking?" Naruto asked.

"Lee's?" Tsukiko suggested.

"I promised to let Shikamaru borrow my car after school." Lee stated.

"Oh." They all responded.

"We can take my car." Neji offered.

"That works." They replied.

After school the five met up in the student parking lot and headed to Neji's car.

"A faint purple Prius? You sure you're not gay?" Naruto and Tsukiko both asked at the same time; staring at his car for the first time (he just got it).

"Shut up, cousin painted it." He grumbled as they all climbed in. Naruto behind the driver, Hinata behind the passenger, Tsukiko in the middle, and Lee up front.

"You told us both you'd kill us if we touched your car." Hinata responded shyly.

Neji glared at her for not going along with it and Naruto and Tsukiko started cracking up. "It was the only color they had." He snapped.

"Uh-huh sure." They both replied while grinning. Neji cursed under his breath and started up the car; trying to ignore them. Naruto and Tsukiko grinned at each other and decided to make a Jeff Dunham reference again.

"Homo, homo, homo, homo, homo." they chanted sounding like a car starting up and he glared more while heading off. "IIII'mmm ggggaaaayyyyy!" They cheered as he zoomed away before their laughter took over, even Hinata joined in on the laughing.

Lee patted Neji on the shoulder in pity (the only one not laughing at him) and Naruto stopped laughing as he noticed a tiny smile appear on Neji's face in the rearview mirror. He grinned widely at the sight. The entire ride to the mall Naruto and Tsukiko made more Jeff Dunham gay jokes.

"For the last time! I'm not gay!" He snapped as they parked.

"Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, you are GAY!" They finished.

"Knock it off already! You two are assholes!" Neji growled and they stopped.

"Come on Neji you know we don't mean anything by it. We don't care about your sexual preferences or any of that. You could be a he-she for all we care." They both stated and Tsukiko grinned at him looking at him thoughtfully.

"Though with that hair, you might just be." She teased and everyone but Neji laughed. "Alright alright fine. Sorry. We'll stop." She stated; apologizing. "Sheesh Lee's more fun to tease; he doesn't get all bitchy about it and knows we're joking." She muttered as they headed into the mall.

"Maybe because he's actually gay so it's not insulting to him." Neji snapped.

"Or because I have a sense of humor." Lee stated.

"Come on let's change the subject." Hinata but in; not wanting them all to bicker anymore.

They changed the subject to something that soon had them all laughing (including the prude Neji) and they wandered around the mall for a bit, talking and having fun. Soon however they decided to grab some cinnamon buns and began eating them in the food court.

"Guys, I saw this store I wanna check out real quick, you guys wait here." Tsukiko stated when she was done eating; grabbing Hinata and Lee and running off with them. Leaving Naruto and Neji (the only ones who hadn't finished eating) alone; like Naruto and Tsukiko planned moments before.

"What kind of dress do you want?" Lee asked as the three looked around in the store.

"Something gothic." She replied.

"How about this one?" Hinata suggest, Hinata had already found her dress so she focused on Tsukiko's.

Hinata's dress was a light shade of lilac with sequins and beads around the bodice in a floral design, the bottom half of it had sparkly mesh over it and had baby blue mixed in with the lilac. The dress itself fit her figure gracefully; tight around the bodice and loose and flowing for the rest.

Tsukiko examined the dress Hinata suggested; more of a gown then anything while she talked to Lee.

"So, you need to start flirting with Neji more. Naruto's gonna talk to him while they're alone but you gotta put in some effort too." She stated.

"What's he going to say?" Lee asked worried.

"Just find out some stuff on him that can help our plans." She answered.

After a bit more searching Tsukiko found a dress she liked. It was solid black and fit her figure perfectly. The top was a black leather, V neck, corset and the bottom was layers of black fabric and mesh, poofy but not crazy over done poofy. After paying for it they left to go back to Naruto and Neji.

With Naruto and Neji

As soon as the three left the two remaining boys fell silent. Neji was just naturally quiet and Naruto was trying to figure out the best way to go about his plan (all this thinking and planning was hard for him).

"So. You're taking Tsukiko to prom?" Neji asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Yep. You got a date yet?"

"No, probably won't go."

"You should."

"No date."

"Go with a friend like me!"

"Maybe."

It fell silent again and Naruto decided to just get straight to the point. "So I saw that smile in the mirror on the way here." He began with a grin. Neji remained silent for a long time; giving Naruto the answer he needed.

"Sooo..." He pressed.

"So?" Neji asked hesitantly.

"You like Lee?" He prodded.

"No!" Neji answered quickly. A little too quickly.

"Really now?" Naruto replied with that grin still on his face.

"Shut up! I don't!" Neji growled; turning away from him in a way to say he was pissed but also to hide the burning blush dusting his cheeks.

"You sure?" Naruto asked not dropping it.

"I-" Neji began before stopping and sighing heavily. "...no..." He answered quietly; turning back to look at the idiot blonde.

"Aha! You are having gay thoughts about Lee!" Naruto exclaimed triumphantly.

"Ssshhh!" He growled; looking around as if he expected people to be listening. "It's not normal alright. I'm not gay. But... the thoughts have crossed my mind from time to time yes..." He growled

"... Are you bi then?" Naruto pressed.

"No... I don't know... maybe..." He answered unsurely. Cursing the knucklehead for getting him to talk about this but also glad at the same time that he could talk about it (though a bit freaked out that he was having _this_ conversation with another guy who was so calm and curious about it all).

"Heh, I knew it."

"Tell anybody about this and I will kill you in the most painful way possible." He threatened.

"I won't say anything."

"Better not." Neji grumbled; sinking low into his seat.

"So, you're getting gay thoughts about Lee but still don't want to admit you like him?" Naruto asked; still not dropping this (much to Neji's displeasure).

"Yes..."

"Why not?"

"Because." He replied lamely.

"Because why? It's not like any of us are going to judge you differently or something because you're gay...or half gay."

"Not going to judge me? Did you forget the car ride up here already?" He snapped.

"That was just us playing around. We don't care; none of us do. We don't treat Lee any differently than the rest."

"Except the jokes." He pointed out.

"Tsukiko and I tease _everyone _for something. Besides Lee doesn't mind them, he thinks they're funny and knows we're only playing around. We already said we'd stop when it comes to you remember."

"Yeah whatever."

"Anyway why don't you want to admit you like him?" Naruto continued.

"Because-... I don't know ok? I'm just confused. Can we drop this? This is a weird conversation to be having between two guys in public." He replied but Naruto still decided to not drop it.

"Well I say you should go for Lee." Naruto continued.

"Why? What's this all matter to you?" He asked.

"You and I are friends, Lee and I are friends; I want to help out my friends." He replied. "Gay or not you should be able to tell that he likes you." He added.

"And the fact that you're in love with Tsukiko who fools around with Lee and you now have a chance to stop that has nothing to do with it?" Neji asked knowingly and Naruto stared at him in open mouthed shock. "I'm not an idiot. I know you're using me, Lee, and this 'going to prom as friends' thing as parts of your plan to have Tsukiko as your own. We're just the pawns in our real objective. Though I'm surprised _you_ could think out such a complex plan and keep it hidden from all the others." He explained

"Damn. I thought I was doing good." Naruto muttered.

"You were but I am a genius."

"Yeah well you still don't know what I'm going to do in my plans you just know I have them."

At this point Tsukiko and the others were coming back so the two quickly dropped the subject and stood up to meet them.

"Got your dress?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" Tsukiko replied showing him the black dress bag.

"So where to next?" Neji asked and Naruto nudged him closer to Lee with a grin. Neji glared at him in response but took his place beside Lee who was now blushing at the fact that he was standing so close to him.

"Let's go wonder around." Hinata offered when no one was sure of where to go to next.

They set off and as they walked Naruto relayed everything Neji had told him to Tsukiko who in turn relayed everything Lee gave her. They concluded that the two were either too shy or too stubborn to make a move so it was time for drastic measures.

Giving each other the silent signal they moved and Tsukiko was next to Lee and Naruto moved next to Neji. They nodded to each other and shoved the two boys forward so they fell into each other and as they hit the ground their lips met.

Both Neji and Lee froze before melting into the surprise kiss and it started turning into a full on make-out as they got lost in the moment. Naruto who had previously been looking content with their accomplishment quickly started looking disgusted as he watched, Hinata reached for her phone so she could get some black mail on her cousin, and Tsukiko stared in awe.

"YAOI!" She cheered; drooling over the sight.

Naruto gave her an odd look and shook his head, Hinata giggled, and Tsukiko ignored both of them as she hurriedly reached for her own phone so she could take pics of this.

"Ok guys knock it off! You've been at it for five minutes. You're drawing a crowd!" Naruto ordered minutes later.

With a sound like a suction cup being removed the two broke away from each other and got off the floor; both looking dazed and rather confused. "And just like that I'm gay." Neji muttered in his daze; allowing Lee to wrap his arms around him and Naruto and Tsukiko grinned at each other in victory while Hinata shyly tried to make the crowd go away. Tsukiko quickly noticed and went to help her.

"So, you did me a favor why don't I do you one?" Neji asked Naruto; slinging his arm over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused and a little concerned.

"Hinata, I just saw Kiba over there, he was checking out another girl." Neji stated to his cousin and gave her a look that was a signal to leave and she got the message.

"W-what? I gotta go!" She exclaimed; playing off what he said and running off. "I-I'll meet you guys at the c-car later!" She called as she hurried away.

"Well, we'll just leave you two be now." Neji stated and started dragging Lee away from Naruto and Tsukiko. "Have fun you two." He called over his shoulder.

"What the Hell was that about?" Tsukiko asked once they were alone.

"Hell if I know." Naruto lied.

Shrugging it off the two of them headed off to hang out together. Naruto and Tsukiko spent an hour or so just hanging out alone. They wandered around, window shopped, shopped, and talked.

"Hey want some ice-cream?" Naruto offered as they walked.

"Um sure." Tsukiko replied.

"Alright, wait here." Naruto stated rushing off.

Tsukiko sat down at a bench and waited for Naruto to come back.

"Hey."

Tsukiko turned to see who called out to her and saw Sasuke. "What?" She asked slightly annoyed that he showed up.

"Why don't you rethink going to prom with me?" He stated casually.

"I'm not going with you. I'm going with Naruto."

"Only as friends."

"So?"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Waiting for Naruto to come back with my ice-cream."

"How does that loser manage to get all of your attention?" He muttered more to himself then her.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto asked; returning with two vanilla ice-cream cones.

"Hmph, what's it to you? Am I not allowed to talk to Tsukiko?" He responded.

Naruto handed her, her cone and he and Sasuke started to bicker. Tsukiko rolled her eyes sighing; she did feel bad about them, they were best friends and she felt like she was ripping apart their friendship sometimes by being between them.

"Teenage boys are so immature. You should consider a real man." A voice whispered in her ear from behind and she jumped and turned to see Kakashi and she froze up with a dear in a headlight stare.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked

"Am I not allowed to be here?" He replied and slid into the seat next to her; scooting closely to her. "I wanted to see your pretty face outside of school where I could be less concerned about legal matters."

"L-legal m-matters?"

"Few people here know we're teacher and student." He stated coolly and wrapped his arm over her shoulder; brushing her bangs out of her face.

Tsukiko remained as stiff and still as a statue and the words "HOLY FUCK!" were running on repeat in her mind.

"Your ice-cream is melting." Kakashi stated and she looked down to see it was indeed starting to. "Let me help you with that." He muttered and grabbed her hand and lead it close to his face while slipping down his mask to lean in an lick onside of the ice cream. "Mmm, vanilla…." He muttered licking more of it and pushing it back to her while still licking it. "Try some." He encouraged.

"I-I'm good." She muttered back but he stuck it in her face anyway and she froze as she felt the tip of his tongue touch her lips hidden in the ice-cream. He pulled the ice cream away and leaned in to kiss her but froze when another ice-cream made contact with the side of his head.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Naruto snapped at him, glaring darkly. Sasuke who was also pissed went up to them, grabbed Tsukiko's ice-cream and shoved it in Kakahsi's face while pulling Tsukiko away from him.

"'The Hell's wrong with you!" He snarled at him.

"That's how you respond? Throwing food? You two really are children." Kakashi stated calmly as he wiped the ice-cream off himself. "Tsukiko deserves a man who can please her not act like a child." He continued; standing up. " Tsukiko when you're done playing around with your little boy toys and want a real man let me know." He stated and was about to say more but Naruto's fist colliding with his jaw distracted him from that.

"Naruto!" Tsukiko and Sasuke both exclaimed in surprise.

"Shit I just hit my teacher!" Naruto exclaimed; realizing he just punched his teacher in the jaw (which was quickly bruising).

Naruto grabbed Tsukiko's hand and took off running. Leaving Sasuke to fend for himself with Kakashi and dragging Tsukiko away from them. They ran across the mall and into Sears and from there they raced into the dressing rooms and hid inside one.

Tsukiko began shaking; she was freaked out by all that was happening. Naruto noticed her shaking and sat down on the bench and pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly in his arms to comfort her. Tsukiko responded immediately and clung to him; hiding her face in his chest.

"Did he hurt you?" Naruto asked and she shook her head no. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked and she shook her head no again. Naruto sighed and held her tighter; placing his head on top of hers while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shhh...it'll be ok." He cooed softly; trying to get her to relax.

"I wanna go home." Tsukiko muttered.

"Ok, we'll go find Neji." Naruto stated but she made no move to get off him so they could get up and look.

"Any idea where he is?" She asked not wanting to leave their little safe zone.

Their answer came as two voices groaning each other's names from a nearby dressing room.

"…Neji…"

"…Lee…"

Naruto and Tsukiko both looked at each other in shock (successfully distracted from the Kakashi incident for now). Naruto moved her off him and opened the door; popping his head out to look. They found the noises were coming from the dressing room across from theirs. Tsukiko met him at the door and Naruto stepped out slightly; reached for the door, and found it to be unlocked. He pulled it open and quickly stepped back into his dressing room with Tsukiko.

"Oh…my…God…" They both stated in shock, their mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

Neji had Lee pressed up against a wall and was thrusting into his ass while stroking "him" from behind. Lee had his head thrown back and moaned as Neji bit his neck. Neji squeezed "Lee" and Lee moaned loudly; reaching behind him and taking a handful of Neji's hair; yanking it as Neji squeezed him again and pounded into him. Which caused Neji to gasp and groan in pleasure as Lee tugged on his hair.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Naruto muttered as he stared in horror.

"I think this is the hottest thing I've walked in on two guys doing." Tsukiko muttered as she stared in awe.

"So are you guys just going to watch or join?" Neji asked as he kept going at it.

"Eewww!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm good, not today guys." Tsukiko responded.

"Funny Neji, two hours ago you were saying you weren't gay. Now you're screwing Lee in a Sears's dressing room of all places." Naruto stated while trying his hardest to look anywhere but them.

"And I thought you were a prude." Tsukiko added.

"Yeah well what were you two doing in that one?" Lee asked between pants and gasps.

"That doesn't matter. But it does remind me. Neji Tsukiko needs to go home."

"Little busy at the moment." He responded and emphasized his point by giving a particularly hard thrust into Lee who moaned in pleasure.

"She needs to go home now!" Naruto ordered. "And could you at least stop fucking each other's brains out while you're talking to us!" He added.

Neji detected the hint of emergency in his voice and sighed. "….Give us five minutes to finish up." He muttered after a moment.

Naruto and Tsukiko nodded as they slipped back into their hiding spot. They sat in silent horror as they waited and listened to them finish. Naruto looked like he was ready to cry.

When they were done they called Hinata and told her to meet them at the car then they slipped out of the mall as fast as they could and as stealthily as they could.

Neji took them to Tsukiko's house and Naruto got out with her to walk her to the porch.

"You going to be ok?" He asked; having his arm slung over her for comfort and he squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"...Yeah." She muttered. "Thanks…and I had fun before…"

"Welcome." Naruto replied; giving her dress to her (he had been carrying it for her every chance he got).

"See you tomorrow." Tsukiko muttered and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek quickly before heading inside.

Naruto stood there on her porch blushing and staring in shock. It took him several moments to come back to reality and he quickly went back to Neji's car before they left him for taking so long.

Tsukiko walked into her living room to find Temari playing chess with Shikamaru, Kankuro lounging in an armchair while reading a book and Gaara was on the couch watching a movie with his girlfriend. Tsukiko threw her dress at Kankuro and ran to Gaara leeching onto his back; ruining his moment as he had just tried to kiss his girlfriend before being tackled by his sister.

"Gaara, there seems to be something stuck to your back." She stated playfully.

"I know, it's an overly large leech, I've tried everything to get rid of it but it seems to be quite attached to me." He responded.

"How was the mall?" Temari asked.

"I see you got your dress." Kankuro grumbled, pulling it off of his head.

"It was...interesting..." She answered.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked and she shook her head no.

"I'm never leaving your side Gaara. I don't want to be alone, I'm scared." She cried clinging to him even tighter.

"What's the matter?" Gaara demanded shifting positions and wrapping an arm around her. With the exception of his girlfriend Tsukiko was the only one he was actually kind to.

"I...I was bothered by Kakashi again! And Sasuke tried to hit on me again! And I walked in on something going on in a Sears dressing room!" She exclaimed.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

Tsukiko was forced to explain everything that happened and clung to Gaara as she did so.

"Ha! Naruto decked him! About time!" Temari exclaimed.

"I knew Neji was gay." Shikamaru and Gaara's girlfriend stated.

"I'm going to get his ass arrested for sexual assault." Gaara and Kankuro snarled.

"We thought about that in the car on the way back. You know how manipulative and cunning he can be, he'll talk his way out of anything." Tsukiko responded.

"Then you're never going to be left alone again." The decided firmly.

"Easier said than done."

"It will be done!"

A plan was quickly devised and they called Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Kiba; having them all agree to be her personal bodyguards in drama class. Naruto and Hinata also agreed to be her personal bodyguards at all times at school.

* * *

Tsukiko and her siblings were one of the first of their group to arrive the next day at school. As the others got there Naruto and Hinata formed their positions on either side of Tsukiko. Lee and Neji were the last to arrive; arriving together and holding hands (much to the surprise of the other group members). Naruto and Tsukiko looked at each other and grinned

"Allow me to introduce Butt-sex-Man!" They declared pointing at Neji. "And his sidekick Up-the-Butt-boy!" They finished; pointing to Lee.

Both said teens blushed; looking in opposite directions while the others who hadn't yet known Neji was gay stared in shock and the rest laughed. "What!" A few asked in disbelief.

"He is gay!" Tsukiko cheered happily.

"When did this happen?" Kiba asked.

"Yesterday at the mall. We pushed them into each other making them kiss which lead to a public make-out fest and like two hours later we found them doing it in a Sears dressing room of all places." Naruto and Tsukiko explained.

"Damn." Everyone responded.

"And judging by the bags under the eyes, you guys spent the night together and did it again too." Tsukiko stated as she examined their faces.

"Hell yes we did. It was incredible. Neji spent the night at my place and we went at it for hours." Lee stated happily; leaning against Neji while clearly reliving their wild night. Naruto also leaned against Tsukiko but out of disgust as he relieved walking in on them and horror struck his face. Tsukiko laughed at patted his head in pity.

"Yes and a quick round this morning." Neji stated; now deliberately tormenting Naruto.

"Oh my God! Lee your poor butt! How can you sit down?" Tsukiko exclaimed.

"It was worth it. He snuck into the shower with me this morning and-

Naruto cut him off before he could continue. "Oh my God! Enough! Please! I don't want to hear about Neji screwing you in the shower! You two are horny freaks! I unleashed a monster! A horny gay monster!" Naruto exclaimed; being plagued by unwanted mental images of them doing it in the shower and everyone burst out laughing.

Naruto cried about the mental images to Tsukiko's shoulder as she laughed and patted him on the back. Naruto's distraught was just too funny for anyone to keep a straight face however they all stopped laughing as the bitches started coming over.

"I don't believe it's true." They stated when they reached the group.

"What did you finally realize that you're not as great as you all think you are?" Tsukiko responded in annoyance.

"What do you want?" The others demanded.

"I heard you saying Neji was gay. You must be joking." Tenten stated eyeing him hopefully.

"Nope. Neji's as straight as a fruit loop now." Tsukiko stated.

"I don't believe you." They snapped.

Neji rolled his eyes and kissed Lee in front of everyone. The girls' jaws hit the floor and the group laughed at them. "Believe me now?" Tsukiko retorted.

"Well you're still straight Sasuke." Sakura and Ino squealed; making a move to go after him and his eyes widened in fear. He panicked and charged at Naruto; clinging to him.

"I'm gay for Naruto!" He exclaimed and Naruto stared at him in horror.

"WHAT!" Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten exclaimed.

"You heard him, he's gay now get lost!" Tsukiko ordered while she and everyone else fought back their laughter. As soon as the girls sulked off everyone burst out laughing and Sasuke released Naruto; backing away from him like he had the plague.

"Relax loser I'm not really gay for you." Sasuke stated and Naruto relaxed but glared at him for scaring him like that. The bell rang and everyone quickly headed off to class, still laughing at the morning events.

For the next week and a half things passed by smoothly. With the help of the bodyguards Tsukiko was not bothered by Kakashi and Naruto was presently surprised that he didn't get in any trouble for the swollen jaw Kakashi had received. But Sasuke pointed out to him if Kakashi had tried to get him in trouble for it then the reasons as to why he hit him would be brought up and Kakashi probably wanted to avoid that. Things went on smoothly but by halfway through the second week Tsukiko was feeling extremely crowded. She couldn't even pee by herself anymore. She needed some space or she was going to go insane.

Finally having enough of being watched 24/7 she went into the bathroom on Naruto's watched and since he couldn't follow her in like Hinata did she slept away from him through the window in the bathroom (how she actually managed to slip out of the small thing she wasn't sure but she did). She began to wander around the grounds and just enjoyed being alone and free.

"Finally freedom." She muttered as she sat down under a tree; relaxing in sweet solitude.

"Why aren't you in class?" A voice asked from up inside the tree. Tsukiko snapped her eyes open, leapt two feet in the air, and screamed in surprise. "Startle you?" The voice asked chuckling and she looked up into the tree.

"Shit." She muttered; finding Kakashi lounging on a tree branch and reading a book. She cursed herself, she should have known not to chance slipping away from her bodyguards (friends) during Kakashi's free period. She quickly stood up, rambled out an excuse about needing to go and made a move to go but Kakashi hopped out of the tree and landed in front of her.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked casually.

"Uh, well, I have to go to class! I don't want to get in trouble for ditching!"

"You're not ditching if you're with a teacher."

"Oh, well you know, don't want to take any chances." She stammered; trying to make a break for it but Kakashi stopped her and pinned her to the tree.

"There's no rush, I won't let you get in any trouble."

"Um, thank you but, Naruto's waiting for me. I should go meet up with him now." She tried making another move to escape but Kakashi stopped her.

"You're avoiding me."

"Um, yeah I am. Can I go now?" She tried; quickly getting annoyed and no longer beating around the bush.

"I don't think so." He responded, moving his hands from the tree to her shoulders, rubbing them.

"Ok, this is seriously getting way too uncomfortable!" She snapped, trying to shrug off his hands.

"How so?"

"You're my teacher! You're in your 30's and I'm only 17."

"So our age and positions in school is the only problem? It shouldn't matter; you're almost 18 and definitely a woman."

"I didn't say that was the only issue. This is the main issue!" Tsukiko snapped, pointing to his hands still on her shoulders.

"Is it a problem that I find you beautiful and am attracted to you?"

"When you start coming onto me yes!"

"Why?"

"Because. You. Are. My. Teacher." She responded speaking slowly and clearly, pausing after each word.

"So it's not because you're not attracted to me as well? You like me and like this." He paused to stroke her cheek. "You're just still thinking like a student and not like the woman you are."

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" She snapped, shaking her head no.

"Tsukiko!"

Tsukiko and Kakashi both snapped their heads to the side to see Ino staring at the both of them (one still being pinned to the tree with the other's hand on her face) in surprise.

"Shit." Both Kakashi and Tsukiko muttered as she stared at them.

"Get to class, I'll handle this." Kakashi ordered and Tsukiko gladly made her move to escape. As she walked away she looked at Ino, expecting her to be giving her one of those "You're dead now." Smug looks only to find Ino staring at her in worry, her eyes flickering from Tsukiko and Kakashi with worry clearly planted on her face. This confused Tsukiko but she didn't want to hang around to find out why. She quickly left and once she was out of eyesight she booked it out of there. She ran inside and back into the hall she had left Naruto at. She found him still there and ran straight into him, clinging to him tightly.

"Where the hell were you! I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes! Do you know how many weird looks I've got for standing outside the girls bathroom for that long or how many excuses I needed to come up with for passing teachers!"

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled and it now registered in Naruto's brain that something was wrong. He instantly calmed down and hugged her back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm going to die." Tsukiko cried.

"Why? And why did you leave me?"

"Well first, it's just, I know you guys are just trying to help but I needed some space, I can't even pee by myself anymore. So I snuck off and…"

"And what?" Naruto asked concerned.

"And Kakashi found me-

"What did he do to you!" Naruto demanded; cutting her off.

"Nothing. Well he tried but I was trying to tell him I wasn't interested and wanted him to stop. He wouldn't listen and was putting words in my mouth and then..."

"Then?" Naruto encouraged impatiently.

"...Ino saw us. She saw Kakashi pinning me to a tree and stroking my face..."

"Oh...well shit." Naruto muttered; the full grasp of the situation dawning on him.

"Exactly, now she's going to be spreading some rumor of how I'm a slut and sleep with my teachers or something and there's going to be all these issues and..." Tsukiko was at a loss for words at this point and finished up by letting out an aggravated yell into Naruto's chest; muffling the sound.

"Come with me." Naruto stated, starting to pull her along.

"Where are we going?" She muttered.

"You need some relax time. Come on let's go get some ramen and relax in the park for a bit." He stated as he lead her out of the building.

Tsukiko nodded and Naruto lead her to his bike and off campus. They took his bike to a ramen shop, got some to go and found a spot to eat it at the park. The entire time they hung out Naruto cracked jokes and did everything he could think of to cheer her up. After a few hours they calmed down to a comfortable silence and just lay in the grass enjoying each other's company.

Tsukiko smiled and rested her head on his chest as they stared up at the sky. Naruto instantly grinned as she put her head on him and hesitantly put his arm around her. "I'm glad you're my best friend Naruto. I wouldn't change that for the world." She muttered happily and Naruto's face quickly fell.

"So that's all we can ever be?" He muttered before he could stop himself and sat up.

"Huh? What was that?" Tsukiko asked in surprise.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did. What did you say?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Naruto! Tell me what you said!"

"I said uh, I said we should go back now." Naruto answered hurriedly.

"Right." Tsukiko stated slightly annoyed, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to repeat what he said.

They got back on the bike and headed back to school. As they arrived the bell rang and school was over so it was perfect timing. They looked at each other before shrugging and headed to the tree where everyone met up at.

"Where the fuck where you two!" All their friends demanded when they reached them.

"Tsukiko wasn't feeling good so I took her to get some ramen and relax. Don't worry she was with me the whole time and nothing happened." Naruto answered, leaving out the Kakashi incident to keep Tsukiko out of more trouble.

Before she could be bombarded with questions a tap on her shoulder got her attention. She turned to find Ino there; by herself and looking at the ground.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Can I talk to you alone for awhile?" Ino asked Tsukiko; ignoring everyone else.

"Um, yeah sure I guess. I'll see you guys alter" Tsukiko replied and she walked off with Ino.

"That was weird." Everyone muttered as they watched the two girls leave.

"Let's go to that little sweet shop a block away. We can talk away from our friends." Ino suggested and Tsukiko nodded, still not dropping her guard.

They walked to the sweet shop and both ordered themselves a soda and some kind of sweet before sitting down at a table in the back. For awhile there was just silence. They watched the other people talk, play a few arcade games, and such.

Tsukiko turned away from a kid losing at Street Fighter and turned to look at Ino. She was staring around absentmindedly. Tsukiko took in her appearance. Like usual she was wearing purple. She had on a dark blue jean skirt that clung to her figure, black tennis shoes, and a midriff spaghetti strap purple shirt with a three-quarter length sleeve half jacket over it (also dark blue jeans). Her hair was up in the usual fashion and she had on a few pieces of jewelry. But she looked wrong, she looked on edge and nervous, also a little ashamed?

"So what did you want?" Tsukiko asked; breaking the ice and removing her usual trench coat, it was getting too hot to keep wearing it.

Ino looked back at her and paused, wondering how to begin. "So… I see you're Kakashi-sensei's new interest." She began in a low voice.

"If you wanted to ridicule me you could have done that in front of the others." Tsukiko retorted.

"I'm not here for that, I want to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Be careful of Kakashi, you should stay away from him."

"Why?"

"You're not the first girl he's taken an interest to before."

"Meaning you've had a past example with this?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"He'll play around until he can sleep with you then once he has what he wanted he'll toss you like trash." She muttered.

"You slept with Kakashi!" Tsukiko exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"...Yes, that's how I got into the group I'm in I guess. Sakura and Tenten figured if I was pretty enough and had no self respect enough to get my teacher attracted to me and to sleep with me then I had the makings of being one of the 'queen bees' of the school. I guess the peer pressure made me become how I am today."

"How does that work?"

"Look, I'm a stupid girl alright. I'm easily won over with flattery. Kakashi sweet talked me into everything, he made me feel special and I fell for him and ...yeah... It was just the same with all the other guys after that. They'd get me to like them, sleep with me, and dump me. It got to the point where I just gave up on men and gave them what they wanted without the heartbreak. That idea wasn't discouraged by Sakura and Tenten at all."

"So you're not a slut then, you're just easy." Tsukiko stated before she could catch herself. Ino glared and it looked like she was actually hurt by that. "Err... Sorry. Not used to us being nice and on talking terms."

"Whatever." Ino stated brushing it off.

"So did you do anything about it?" Tsukiko asked, getting back on topic of Kakashi.

"I tired. Kakashi talked his way out of it all."

"I figured he would. That's why I haven't done anything. No sense causing so much drama and going through all that crap just for him to talk his way out of it."

"Have you...?"

"Oh God no! I don't like him and I want it to stop."

"I figured as much. You need to watch out about that too. If Kakashi wants you, he won't settle for no."

"I've noticed that."

"I wouldn't believe he would go as far as _that_. But I'm sure he can find ways to get what he wants."

"Yeah..." Tsukiko muttered and Ino sighed.

"I bought you some time." Ino stated and Tsukiko looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... when I found you guys and you left I told him I wouldn't keep my mouth shut; I'd talk. Unfortunately he countered that with blackmail on me. So I resorted to something else…. I made him an offer that he couldn't refuse and in return he promised to leave you alone for awhile. I don't know for how long but it's something."

"What do you mean you made him an offer he couldn't refuse?" She asked and Ino didn't answer, only looked away while playing with her hands, Tsukiko caught on fast. "Did you...?" Tsukiko asked and she nodded.

"Wasn't my first idea, believe me. I tried offering other things but that ended up my end of the deal."

"Why are you going so far to help me?" Tsukiko asked, something wasn't really adding up.

"Well if you don't want my help with Kakashi then fine." She snapped.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just wanted to know why."

"Isn't it obvious? This isn't some stupid school drama thing. This is about Kakashi and what he wants from you. It's a lot bigger then some petty popularity issues."

"True..."

"Besides… I think we've been getting off on the wrong foot. We've never actually gotten around to getting to know each other for real. I kinda just picked on you because that's what my group did and you just retaliated."

"You got a point."

"...Also..." Ino began shyly.

"So there is a secret motive!" Tsukiko declared.

"No, not really. It's just..." She started; a blush rising to her cheeks.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow and looked at her in confusion. Ino opened her mouth to finish but as she did so the door opened and Choji came in to gorge on sweets. Ino's eyes widened, her blush darkened, and she ducked her head down. Tsukiko watched all of this and grinned.

"Ah, so you got a thing for my chubby buddy?"

"Ss-shut up!" she snapped, blushing even darker.

"So, you want my help with him in return?" Tsukiko asked and Ino nodded.

"Heh, and here I thought it would involve Sasuke."

"Honestly I've been over him for a long time. I just act like I'm not because of the group I'm in."

"I hear ya. Peer pressure's a bitch."

"So, you going to help me?"

"I suppose." Tsukiko answered and they shook hands.

"But nobody is to know about this! Understand, we can't be seen as friends by our friends. It would raise too much suspicion and you know peer pressure and all."

"Yeah, so I guess from now on we're secret friends. Which means the hostility, pranks, and names got to stop."

"I'll see what I can do. I can't lose my image but I'll let up some."

"Thank you."

In order to start helping Ino and to get home Tsukiko stood up to go talk to Choji. "I'll be back in a few." She stated as she went over to talk to him.

Ino watched her walk off and sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face. She wondered why Tsukiko seemed to trust her so easily. Thinking of that made her wonder if it was wrong for her to have lied and made Kakashi look like such a bad guy. It hadn't been a complete lie, she had been with him and he had left her. Perhaps it didn't happen quite like she said and perhaps she left out a few key details involved in the whole thing. She may had stretched the truth a bit with her talk with Tsukiko but a few things still remained true; she really didn't mind Tsukiko and thought she was an alright person (the same with her friends for that matter), she really did grow a soft spot for Choji, she knew Tsukiko only had eyes for her blonde idiot, she knew Kakashi liked her anyway, and most importantly she knew how to hold a grudge and how to get what she wanted. So her little twisting of the truth about Kakashi would help everyone. She could help Tsukiko, Tsukiko could help her with Choji, and she could get back at Kakashi.

Tsukiko came back over with Choji and Ino pulled herself out of her musing. "Hey." Choji greeted (rather awkwardly). "So what's going on with you two?" He continued as he sat down with them to eat.

"Girl stuff." They both replied quickly.

"Anyway Choji think you could give us a ride home?" Tsukiko asked.

"Both of you?" Choji asked surprised.

"Yeah I ride with my siblings remember?"

"And I get rides with Sakura." Ino added.

"Oh yeah, everyone all went home…" Yeah I'll give you a ride." Choji responded.

When he had finished eating his food they left and he gave them a ride in his tan/gold pickup truck. He dropped Tsukiko off first and she wished Ino good luck on being alone with Choji before heading inside.

"What was the deal with Ino?" Temari demanded as soon as she stepped in the house, Gaara and Kankuro were both locked in a heated game of Nazi Zombies on their Playstation 3 but glanced at her to signal they wanted to know too.

"It was nothing; we just needed to straighten some things out." She answered boredly. "I'll be in my room." She added as she headed that way.

"She's been acting strange today." Kankuro muttered.

"I'll get it out of Naruto later." Gaara responded and the two went back to their game. Temari watched her little sister go into her room with a curious expression but shrugged it off and watched her brother's play.

Tsukiko walked into her room and was surprised to find Naruto sitting on her couch with Yuki resting her head in his lap. "Did you crawl through the window again?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

"Yep."

"Ever hear of this wonderful thing called a door? You knock on it and it opens!" Tsukiko joked; flipping on her TV and they both laughed.

"Oh! here." Naruto stated pulling out a prom ticket. "Got it for you after you left." He added.

"Naruto! You paid for both tickets?" Tsukiko exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep, well technically I bought us a couple's ticket to save some money."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got everything covered so don't worry."

"That's a lot of money Naruto-

"It's fine. Even if we're just going as friends I'm still the guy and I should be the one to cover all the expenses like tickets and such." He stated, cutting her off. "So what'd Ino want?" He quickly asked in order to change the subject.

Tsukiko sighed and explained it all to him, reminding him to keep it between the two of them since they decided to keep the incident with Kakashi between them as well.

"Wow, hard to believe Ino's really not that bad." Naruto stated.

"I know."

"Seems a little fishy but then again thinking about it she was really nice before she let popularity go to her head. Well she has always been a bit conceited but never a royal bitch until she got super popular." He added.

"Yeah well we'll just have to see what happens I guess."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed and the conversation closed after that. "So what should we do now?" Naruto asked moments later and Tsukiko shrugged.

The two of them ended up watching TV and movies all night and both ended up crashing on her couch; TV on, squeezed together side by side, both using Yuki as a pillow, and covering themselves with a small blanket.


	9. Sisterly Love and Prom

Well here we go chapter 9 is here! I'm staying caught up for once haha! Anway here be chapter nine posted as a birthday present for sango92.

Happy Birthday Sydney!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! or the music mentioned in this chapter! I only own my made up characters and ideas! Everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsukiko was woken up early Saturday morning. It was the day of the prom and Temari was going to be sure that her little sister was ready for the event tonight. She crept into her sister's room at seven in the morning and pounced on her unsuspecting, sleeping sister.

"Wake up!" Temari yelled; ripping open Tsukiko's bed curtains.

Tsukiko hissed at the light and dove under her covers to hide from it. "Go away." She growled from her dark cocoon.

"Get your ass out of bed!" Temari ordered; ripping the covers off of her (much to Tsukiko's protesting).

"Why? It's Saturday. I want to sleep in!" She snapped back; fighting for the blanket before giving up and hiding her head under her pillows.

"Too bad. Get up. We've got stuff to do." Temari responded, taking her pillows away from her.

"Damn it I hate you!" Tsukiko yelled as she was left blanket-less and pillow-less.

"Love you too now be up in the living room in five minutes or I'm dragging your ass out of bed." Temari replied and left the room.

Tsukiko sat up grumpily and glared at her wolf. "What kind of guard dog are you huh? You just let them burst in here and wake me up." She grumbled at her before falling back on her bed and sighing. After a few minutes of attempting to fall back asleep she rolled out of bed. She didn't want Temari bursting in there again and literally dragging her to the living room.

Grumbling under her breath about it not being fair to be up so early on the weekend she shuffled up the stairs and into the living room. She shuffled sleepily through it and plopped down on the couch beside a snoozing Kankuro. Grinning she poked him in the forehead and the static she had been collecting through her shuffles shocked him. Causing him to cry out in shock (and a little pain) and jump up.

"Ahahaha I'm awake now." She laughed; grinning widely at his distraught.

Kankuro merely grumbled incoherently and stalked off to his room to try and go back to sleep in safety.

"Good you're awake." Temari stated as she popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah so why am I up exactly?" Tsukiko demanded.

"We got a busy day ahead of ourselves. Hinata's already on her way over." She explained and held up a waffle. "Breakfast?"

"What does this busy day entail?" She asked as she wandered into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Prom's tonight. I'm making sure you and Hinata are ready for it." She answered logically.

"Why do I not like where this is going?" She muttered to herself.

"Yep we're going to the mall, nail salon, spa, the works." She added; ignoring Tsukiko's comment.

"Oh yay." Tsukiko muttered knowing there was going to be no way out of the hell about to be forced upon her.

"You're going to suffer through your big sister's wrath like it or not." Temari laughed as they sat down to eat their breakfast.

"Temari? Has anyone ever told you you're insane in the morning?" Tsukiko asked pouring herself some coffee.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a grouch in the morning?" Temari retorted.

"Touché." Tsukiko muttered.

"Anyway hurry up and eat your breakfast so you can get dressed and we can get ready to go." Temari urged impatiently.

"Hai, hai..." Tsukiko responded yawning.

When she was done eating Tsukiko went back to her room and took a shower before getting dressed. She threw on some dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt, some fingerless gloves, her usual jewelry, skate shoes, and put her hair up in a high ponytail. Then once she was ready to go she went back into the living room and watched TV until Hinata arrived.

Hinata showed up in sandals, a kneecap length jeans skirt, a lavender off the shoulder top, and simple jewelry. Her hair was pulled into a half ponytail. "Good morning." She greeted when she was let inside.

"Morning." Tsukiko responded. "Ready to suffer through 'quality time' with Temari?" She asked grinning.

"I don't think it will be that bad Tsukiko-san." Hinata responded encouragingly.

"Ha-ha you don't know Temari like I do then. When she get's like this; it's bad." Tsukiko replied.

"You guys talking about me?" Temari asked coming down stairs ready to go.

Temari was dressed in black skinny jeans, black heels, and had a dark pink tank top on under a black tank top that was tripped down the front and back. She wore some black and pink rubber bracelets, some random necklaces, left her hair down, and had on some make up.

"Jeezz way to outdo us." Tsukiko stated teasingly, as she was somewhat dressed up and Tsukiko and Hinata just threw on whatever.

"Can't help looking good." She responded while laughing and grabbing her bag. "Let's go." She added; beginning to usher them out of the door. "We're leaving guys, try not to kill each other!" Temari called to the two boys somewhere in the house (Kankuro happily sleeping and Gaara watching TV in his room).

The three girls got into Temari's car (Hinata sitting in the back while Tsukiko sat up front) and then they set off for the day. "I just want you to know you're dragging me against my will." Tsukiko stated as she flipped through Temari's CDs and putting in a Breaking Benjamin CD.

"Oh shut up and have fun." Temari responded.

"Where are we going first?" Hinata asked from the back.

"First stop the spa!" Temari answered.

"And it begins..." Tsukiko muttered; staring out the window.

Temari drove to a huge spa and grinned like the Cheshire cat when she arranged for everything. Temari put them through (and joined in on it herself) a mud bath, facials, full body massages, time in a steam room, the works. Tsukiko had to admit that she felt really good after leaving.

From there they went to the mall and Temari took them to a nail salon. The three girls got manicures, pedicures, and tips. Temari got tips that were black with skulls and jewels on them, Hinata got classic French tips, and Tsukiko got tips with some type of twisting, black design on them.

"You're lucky I love you Temari." Tsukiko stated as they took a break from their plans so they could get smoothies in the food court.

"Why's that?" Hinata asked.

"I hate fake nails!" Tsukiko exclaimed. She thought they were pretty but they got in the way of so much.

"You'll get used to them." Temari replied grinning.

"Whatever you say." Tsukiko muttered; drinking her smoothie.

"Where to next?" Hinata asked.

"Next we're getting our legs waxed." She stated proudly.

"Aaawww man..." Tsukiko whined, she really did not enjoy that.

"Ha be lucky I don't make you two go for a Brazilian wax." Temari laughed.

"I would not let you!" Tsukiko responded in fear. "There is a limit to the torture I will sit through and that's where I draw the line." Tsukiko added and Hinata nodded with her; not wanting that done either.

"Fine fine. Wasn't going to anyway." Temari laughed.

When they had finished their smoothies the girls set off again. Temari took them to get waxed (again she did it with them) and they left the place with a content face (Temari), a face of discomfort (Hinata), and a face of irritation (Tsukiko). From there Temari took them into a makeup store and bought make up that fit both of their complexions and what they were going to wear (as well as some for herself).

Tsukiko stared at all the makeup Temari was paying for. She didn't even know what all of it was for there were so many different things. She watched Temari pay for it and grinned. "Gaara's going to be pissed when he finds out you're paying for all of this with your credit card." She stated.

"So? I'm the oldest and it's my credit card." She responded with a shrug.

"Yeah but since all of us but him are reckless with money he manages the funds." Tsukiko pointed out.

"Well he can deal with it. We're having fun." Temari replied. "Right Hinata?" She asked and Hinata nodded.

"You are too aren't you?" Hinata asked Tsukiko.

"Don't deny it, you know you are." Temari pressed; grinning.

"Yeah yeah. I might be having a little fun." Tsukiko admitted reluctantly. "But let's not make this a habit." She added warningly.

"Don't worry." Temari responded. "Alright, onto the next store!" She declared and dragged the two girls out of that store and onto the next.

* * *

"You're insane Temari!" Tsukiko declared.

"Wear it!"

"No way in Hell!

"Yes!"

"No! I draw the line at certain thing's Temari!"

"Just do it!"

"NO! You can't make me!"

"Yes I can!"

"You g-guys are m-making a s-scene!" Hinata cut in shyly.

The three girls were currently in Victoria's Secret. Temari was determined to get the two to agree to let her buy and make them wear some "sexy" lingerie under their prom dresses. Temari had convinced Hinata but Tsukiko was determined to draw the line and their arguing had the whole store watching them.

"Just wear it." Temari pressed.

"No way. I'm not wearing that!" Tsukiko hissed.

"Hinata's going to wear one." Temari responded; still determined.

Temari had picked out an all white set for Hinata. White thigh high stockings with floral lace at the top, hooked to a white garter belt, white lace thong, and a white lacy bra. The one she was determined to get Tsukiko to wear was basically the same but in black.

"Hinata's only doing it because you took advantage of her kind and sweet nature! I can say no!"

"You can but it doesn't matter! You're going to wear it!"

"Am not!"

"You'll match, it's like an angel and a devil."

"Don't care, not gonna."

"Yes you are!"

"Make me!" Tsukiko snapped and instantly regretted saying that. Temari glared before grinning evilly at her.

"You'll wear this or I'll tell some of your secrets about a certain blonde haired blue eyed idiot to our overprotective brothers." She threatened.

"What secrets?" Tsukiko demanded, her determination wavering.

"Funny thing about having your dog guard your diary, she can be easily won over by treats." Temari stated with a wide grin.

Tsukiko glared at her before growling under her breath "I hate you." She growled and began picking out the right sizes to the outfit Temari wanted her to wear. She thrust the garments into her awaiting hand and glared daggers at the floor.

"I win!" Temari declared triumphantly and strutted to the checkout counter to pay for the two things (plus a little something she bought for herself).

"We'll suffer together." Hinata whispered to Tsukiko; patting her shoulder sympathetically.

They left that store and then Temari dragged them to a few more stores to buy them some lotions, perfumes, and lots of hair products as well as hordes of accessories. When they had finally bought everything Temari could possibly think of they called it a day. They left the mall, went to the Hyuuga manor to pick up all of Hinata's prom stuff, and returned to their house to spend hours getting ready (under the watchful and demanding eye of Temari).

"Fucken Hell this is taking forever!' Tsukiko exclaimed as she sat in Temari's room. Temari and Hinata were busy attacking her hair with curling irons, clips, hair glitter, hair spray, and ribbons. Her hair it's self had already been washed, the purple streaks redone so they were more vibrant, moose and other products already added.

"Well if you didn't have so much hair troublesome girl." Shikamaru stated from the bed; yawning. In the house it was Hinata and Tsukiko getting ready, Temari helping them, and Shikamaru waiting for them all to leave and to be alone with Temari. Gaara had already left to take his girlfriend to dinner first and Kankuro had decided he didn't want to be stuck in the house while they had all their girl stuff going on so he left and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

"Shut up!" Tsukiko snapped at him.

"Why aren't you going again?" Hinata asked him shyly. Her hair was already done for prom in a fancy up do with curls, braids, glitter, ribbons, and flowers. Both Tsukiko and herself were in bathrobes, their dresses were laying on Tsukiko's bed as they got ready.

"Because I can't take Temari as my date. Besides it's too troublesome and Temari and i can have plenty of fun here by ourselves." Shikamaru answered and Temari blushed but grinned.

"Perverts." Tsukiko muttered.

"Just wait, Naruto's going to show up with a room key." Shikamaru teased and Temari laughed while Hinata giggled. Tsukiko blushed and glared at Shikamaru.

"Shut it Butt-pirate." She snapped. "And I wouldn't laugh either Hinata, you know Kiba will for sure." She added and Hinata shut up, blushing brightly.

When Tsukiko's hair was finally done it was done in beautiful curls and waves, half of it pulled up. Glitter was all over her hair and the part that was up had a pretty gothic clip holding it up and ribbons mixed in with the curls.

Satisfied with the hair Temari set to work on doing her makeup and Hinata helped where instructed. "Alright! Enough glitter! I don't want to sparkle like Edward!" Tsukiko exclaimed as they started putting body glitter on her. Temari, Hinata, and Shikamaru laughed and the girls stopped dousing her in glitter. They finished with her makeup then Temari set to work on Hinata's makeup (Tsukiko helped). when they were finally done with makeup and hair the two girls went back to Tsukiko's room to get dressed and add accessories and everything.

* * *

Naruto paced around his living room nervously. Kiba would be over in a half hour and then they'd leave to go get the limo. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "You can do this man." He muttered to himself. "Tonight's the night. You're going to confess to Tsukiko!" He continued; attempting to give himself a pep talk. "What if she doesn't feel the same?" He muttered looking depressed for a moment then shook his head; clearing it of thoughts of rejection. "It doesn't matter. You're not going to chicken out of this!" He stated in determination.

He plopped onto his couch and sighed. Tonight was either going to be the start of a relationship with Tsukiko or the end of their friendship. He highly doubted their friendship could ever be the same if she rejected him. He sighed again and wanted to run his hand through his hair in annoyance but stopped when he remembered it was full of gel.

Jiraiya had come by earlier to "do his godfather duty and help him get ready for tonight". Thanks to him Naruto was now in a black tux with a blue tie that was the same color as his eyes. His hair and been sleeked back and Jiraiya made him put on some type of expensive cologne (which he admitted smelt pretty damn good). Jiraiya had even brought some_**very**_ expensive (and somewhat old) cufflinks that he said belonged to Naruto's father (he intended to give them to Naruto on his 18th birthday but gave them to him now because of the occasion). Naruto had to admit he looked pretty damn good when it was all finished and was glad for his help.

Now it was just Naruto though and he looked ready to go but was still nervous . Naruto looked up at his ceiling as his thoughts drifted all over. He remembered when he first met Tsukiko two years ago.

Flashback!

Naruto's sophomore math teacher droned on and on about something but Naruto couldn't be bothered to care. He leaned back in his chair and was following a fly around with his eyes.

"Since you're clearly paying attention Naruto would you like to answer this problem?" The teacher demanded from him and Naruto snapped his head back down at the direction of the board.

Naruto looked at all the different numbers and symbols all over the place and blinked slowly a few times while he tried to process the question in his brain. "Umm...fish?" He answered dumbly.

"..."

"..."

"...Yes Naruto the answer to a mathematical equation is a sea creature!" The teacher yelled in sarcasm.

Naruto wasn't listening to him again, he was busy laughing along with the rest of the class. When all else fail's be a smartass or make 'em laugh. That's what Naruto had learned when it came to not knowing the answers. The teacher continued to rant on how Naruto needed to pay more attention and as he did so he failed to pay attention to the fact that Naruto was carrying on a completely different conversation with his girlfriend Hinata.

"So wanna go to the movies tonight?" He asked but before Hinata could answer Naruto was hit upside the head with a piece of chalk. "Oww what the hell!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Pay attention Uzumaki!" The teacher roared.

"Well when you get back to teaching instead of yelling maybe I will." Naruto replied with a grin, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair again.

"DAMN IT BOY LEARN TO-

The teacher's rants were cut short by the classroom door opening and Tsunade stepping in. "Terrorizing your teacher's this early in the morning Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she strolled in.

"Grandma!" Naruto greeted, waving widely at her. "He hit me with a piece of chalk!" He added, pointing to the teacher.

"I'm sure you deserved it Naruto." She replied, hiding a smile and a laugh.

"What can I do for you Tsunade-sama?" The teacher asked.

"You have two new students." Tsunade stated and looked back at the door. "Come in." She called.

Naruto saw Gaara of all people step into the classroom and he was accompanied by a girl. The girl was tanned with black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore an expression similar to Gaara's and was only slightly shorter than him. Naruto tilted his head a bit as he stared at her, she was actually pretty cute. Naruto took his eyes off the girl and turned to Gaara.

"Gaara! What are you doing here man?" Naruto called waving to him. Gaara gave a slight wave back in acknowledgment and the girl quirked an eyebrow at Naruto.

"This is Gaara and Tsukiko. There's also another one; Kankuro but he's a senior so you won't have to worry about him." She told the teacher before leaving.

The teacher instructed the two to sit down and Naruto flagged the two down. Gaara took a seat one behind Naruto in the next row and Tsukiko sat behind Naruto and next to Gaara. "So what's the deal? How come you didn't tell me you guys were moving here?" Naruto demanded from Gaara.

"Temari wanted it to be a surprise." Gaara replied with a shrug.

Naruto nodded and then looked at Tsukiko again. "So who's she? Your girlfriend?" Naruto asked winking and nudging him.

Tsukiko glared at the blonde idiot and flicked him hard in the forehead. "I'm his sister." She responded.

"Oww!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his forehead and Tsukiko grinned cheekily at him. "Wait a minute you have another sister! Why did I not know about this?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've told you about her." Gaara responded disinterestedly.

"I'm his adopted sister." Tsukiko stated.

"Oh. Hey wait I remember Gaara talking about you now! You're his little sister!"

"He's only older than me by a few months!"

"Still counts." Gaara muttered.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" The teacher yelled and the three silenced instantly.

When class was over Gaara went one way but Naruto and Tsukiko had English together so they went the other way together. Naruto first walked Hinata to her class and then lead Tsukiko to theirs.

"So the sand sibs adopted you?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"Yep. Well not legally, we've just always been family friends and...when my parents died... I just moved in with them." She answered.

"That's cool I guess, I mean you had someplace to go after all." Naruto stated; trying to end the conversation at that, he could tell she didn't want to talk about it in detail. "So at lunch I'll introduce you to the gang." Naruto stated, changing the subject. "Gaara's told you about us right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah he mentioned you guys."

"What he say about me?" Naruto asked laughing.

"That you're a loud idiot that hangs around his perverted godfather too much so is probably a pervert himself."

"Hey!" Naruto responded but laughed at it anyway. "Well can't argue with the facts." He laughed.

"What Gaara tell you about me then?" Tsukiko asked curiously.

"That you're loud and annoying and we'll probably get along just fine." Naruto responded, grinning.

Tsukiko smirked and punched his arm lightly. "Probably." She stated.

End Flashback

From that day on they were friends and as Naruto learned more about her he began to like her more. She got a lot of respect points from him when she didn't fall heads over heels for Sasuke like most girls he knew, instead when she first met him she decked him for being so egotistical and began to grow a strong dislike for him; the two couldn't be near each other for too long before a fight ensued. She just earned more likable points when Naruto discovered she wouldn't take crap from anyone (Sakura and the other two first found that out the hard way) and stood her ground against whoever upset her.

They quickly became best friends, Naruto's feelings for her arose even more quickly, they've spent two years as best friends and two years of Naruto hiding his feelings. He was ready to risk it and tell her how he felt.

"Naruto, you ready to go?" A voice asked, banging on his apartment door and Naruto was successfully pulled out of his musing.

Naruto got up, let Kiba in and gathered his stuff. "Alright lets go." He stated and the two guys left the apartment and went to go pick up the limo.

* * *

"Uhg this is so evil!" Tsukiko exclaimed as she looked in the mirror. She liked how she looked, the top part of the dress being a beautiful black leather, V-neck, low cut, corset like top that exposed a lot of cleavage and the bottom half was a series of floor length black lace overlapping each other and making it poof slightly. She liked how she looked but didn't like the fact that she couldn't bend over very well or breath right because of the corset piece.

"You look beautiful though." Hinata stated.

"So do you." Tsukiko replied.

They put on their heels and gave themselves a few more checks in the mirror before deeming themselves ready. Which was just in time. "Naruto and Kiba are here." Temari stated, poking her head into the room. "You guys are going to freak." She added with a wide grin and letting Yuki back into the room (she had been outside all day to keep her away from all the stuff).

They looked at each other confused before grabbing their purses. Hinata gave Yuki a good scratch behind the ear before making her way to the door and Tsukiko pet her wolf on the head while glaring at her "Traitor." She muttered to the dog, referring to Temari being able to get her diary from the dog and use it as leverage to get her to wear the undergarments she now donned. Yuki merely barked happily in response and the two girls left Tsukiko's room, heading out the front door.

"Tada!" Naruto exclaimed, standing next to Kiba and in front of a black stretch limo.

Tsukiko gawked at it. "You rented a limo!" She exclaimed.

"Well technically Kiba wanted to rent one to take Hinata in but could only afford half the price and I needed something other then my bike to take you with so we rented it together." Naruto explained.

"Awesome!" Tsukiko and Hinata cheered (Hinata a bit more shyly).

As they came over Kiba rushed over to Hinata and kissed her before drooling over her. Naruto and Tsukiko both shook their heads as they started going into lovey dovey mode.

"She's got him whipped." They both muttered and laughed.

"You look really good Naruto. Didn't think you could clean up so well." Tsukiko stated; admiring how he looked.

"Jiraiya helped me a little..." He replied slightly embarrassed by the compliment. "You look beautiful Tsukiko." Naruto added; scratching the back of his head and looking away to hide a blush. Tsukiko smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"Hey! Tsukiko you forgot this!" Shikamaru called from the doorway and chucked a small box at her. Tsukiko missed catching it and it landed near Naruto's feet. She shot Shikamaru a confused glance and attempted to bend down and pick it up.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who was grinning and leaning against the doorframe. Confused Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked down at Tsukiko. Instantly he blushed as he could see directly down her dress and into her cleavage from this angle. He quickly looked away with a beet red face and Tsukiko managed to retrieve the box. She straightened up and opened the box; blushing crimson.

"Shikamaru! What the hell!" She yelled, pulling out a condom.

"Hey, can't expect Naruto to remember. Besides, speaking from experience; you can't always relay on the guy to have one when you need one." He answered logically.

"Go back into the house you Butt-pirate!" Tsukiko yelled, still blushing profusely and Naruto was now very red as well. "Jeezz no matter how many times I tell him we're going as friends he doesn't listen." Tsukiko muttered, then tossed the condom to Kiba.

"I'm sure you forgot one of these, you'll need one." Tsukiko stated and both Kiba and Hinata blushed but Kiba took it nonetheless.

The four of them climbed into the limo and Hinata and Tsukiko played with all the things inside it (Naruto and Kiba got their fill of that on the way to Tsukiko's house). They arrived at the five star hotel prom was being held at and met up with all their friends.

After first getting couple's pictures taken they all entered the ballroom and crapy music was currently playing. Tsukiko groaned at the music and as friends split up to do random things she and Naruto found a nice table to sit at and wait for some good music to come on. Some of their other friends sat with them and they all talked for a while. Eventually "Just Dance" came on and Tsukiko pulled Naruto up to dance with her. Not one of her favorite songs but it had a beat she could work with and she wanted to dance.

Naruto and Tsukiko went to the center of the floor and started dancing together; soon joined by more of their friends. When that song was over "Rockstar" by Nickelback came on followed by "Disterbia", "Killer Likes Candy", "Poison", and "Return of the Mac". They danced to all of those and then things started to get weird. "Bye, Bye, Bye." by Nsync came on and Naruto knew the dance perfectly. Tsukiko laughed as Naruto lead her and the rest of their friends (the ones that were willing to do it) in the dance. the next song to come on after that was "Dance Magic Dance" from the Labyrinth and they all danced like losers to that song, then it was the Thriller. Once again Naruto proudly lead the group in the dance and could do it almost as well as Michael Jackson himself (which surprised the hell out of most of the people there). After that song was over the music got the weirdest by far. "the Time Warp" from the Rocky Horror Picture Show came on and several people stopped in surprise at first.

"Ha-ha let's do this!" Tsukiko and Naruto cheered and Tsukiko quickly forced Gaara back onto the dance floor (he and his girlfriend had previously managed to escape all the odd songs).

They all did the dance while laughing hysterically and/or singing along. "This is so odd! I'm pelvic thrusting behind my brother and my best friend is pelvic thrusting behind me!" Tsukiko cried in her laughter and Naruto laughed with her, moving closer to her and placing his hands on her hips. "oh my God! Naruto!" She exclaimed as he pelvic thrusted into her from behind. Naruto let go of her while cracking up hysterically.

Naruto got another idea and when it went back to the pelvic thrusting part he grinned. "Group sex, group sex, group sex!" He cheered as they all pelvic thrusted in a line. Many stopped to laugh at his outburst before grinning and soon the whole dance floor was chanting that.

When that song finally ended things got less weird. The next song to come on was "Digital Get Down" and Naruto and Tsukiko laughed while grinning at each other and began dirty dancing with each other (completely ignoring her brother standing right behind them). the next song after that was "Decode" which was followed by another favorite; "We're Not Going to Take It" by Twisted Sister and after that it slowed down to "All My Life" and Naruto and Tsukiko started to slow dance with each other until that song was over. When it was finally over they took a break from dancing after successfully tiring themselves out. They went to get themselves something to eat and drink and to rest.

"Having fun?" Naruto asked tiredly as they rested.

"Ha-ha yep." She replied. "Didn't know you were such a good dancer. I mean I know you can dance but damn man hiding that talent from me." She teased and Naruto just laughed.

"Hmm wonder if anyone's spiked the punch yet." He joked as he inspected his drink before taking a drink of it. "Nope tastes normal." He laughed.

"Well the night's still young give the idiots some time. Besides even if it was you and I can hold our liquor so I think we'll be ok." She stated laughing.

"True." Naruto responded grinning.

"Where'd you get those cufflinks?" She asked as she finished eating. "They're really nice." She added examining them.

"They were my dad's." Naruto answered looking at one closely.

"Jiraiya give them to you?"

"Yeah, said he was going to wait until I turned eighteen but decided they'd fit the occasion."

"Cool." She replied. "They suit you." She added with a smile and Naruto grinned.

Once they were fully rested they got back up and went back to the dance floor . This time around they danced to "Gotta Be Somebody", "One More Time", "Butterfly", 'and Shape of My Heart". They danced to all of those and then "Desert Rose" by Sting started to play.

"I love this song!" Tsukiko exclaimed as they started to dance.

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire

This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower  
This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall

They danced with a strange flowing kind of motion, not very fast but not slow either and with a lot of hip movement. Naruto had his hands on Tsukiko's hips while Tsukiko had hers on his shoulders and their hips were rotating in circles while keeping their bodies close and on occasion doing some type swaying motion with their upper bodies. On occasion Tsukiko would also lean back in Naruto's arms and twisted her body in a fluid motion before straightening back up and placing her arms around him again.

Towards the end of the song Naruto had finally grown confident enough and decided to make his move. As the singing ended and just the beat was playing one of Naruto's hands left Tsukiko's hip and was placed under her chin, tilting her head up.

"Naruto?" Tsukiko asked surprised; a blush forming onto her face and they both stopped dancing as the song came to an end.

"Tsukiko... I... I love you..." Naruto muttered and quickly kissed her when he finished.

Tsukiko froze and blushed a deeper red. _'Wha-what!'_ she exclaimed in her mind, trying to process what he just said. She was in so much shock she didn't respond to Naruto's loving kiss and when he pulled away Tsukiko stared at him; opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She tried to make some sound come out but she couldn't find her voice and Naruto's face began to fall.

"...Naruto... I... uh... I... I need some air." She finally spoke and she quickly bolted out of the room and rushed outside in to the garden the hotel had.

Disappointment and regret washed over Naruto fast. "I'm so stupid!" He yelled and wandered over to sit down away from the dance floor and to wallow in his self pity while cursing himself.

Sasuke had watched all of this go down and smirked as a plan began to form in his mind. He spotted Sakura and wandered over to her. "Sakura." He called and she spun around; smiling at him.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she replied flirtatiously.

"Go over to Naruto and dance with him, do whatever you want to make Tsukiko jealous and mad at him." He ordered.

"What's in it for me?" She asked in a flirty voice while eyeing him.

"I don't know... I'll kiss you or something." He replied shrugging.

"Really? ...Why settle for a kiss? I can do so much more for you.' She responded seductively.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before answering. "Are you clean?" He asked bluntly.

"Of course I am." She snapped rather insulted. "What makes you think I might not be?" She demanded.

"I don't know what's been inside you or how many." He answered logically.

"I can assure you I'm clean." She stated before giving him another flirty smile, lightly running a finger down his arm. "However I am experienced..." She stated and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll do whatever you want..." She whispered.

Sasuke paused to consider what she was saying. Sakura was annoying but she wasn't bad looking either. He concluded if all else failed then at least he could get free sex. "If you make Tsukiko get pissed at Naruto and it works I'll... let you blow me I guess." He decided.

"You got a deal Sasuke-kun! Tonight will be the best night of your life!' she responded happily. _'After tonight Sasuke-kun will be mine!' _She thought in determination and rushed off to find Naruto.

* * *

Tsukiko stood in the cool night air blushing a vibrant red as she tried to process everything. "He loves me? ...I was beginning to think he liked me but love? ...I love him too but... This is going to change everything..." After dwelling on these thoughts for awhile she decided to go tell Naruto how she felt before he got the wrong idea.

Tsukiko headed back inside the ballroom and searched for Naruto. When she spotted him she froze. A lump rose in her throat and her eyes began to burn. Naruto was in the middle of the dance floor and was dirty dancing with Sakura. Sakura's hands were touching him everywhere while they grinded into each other and Naruto held her butt in his hands.

Sakura spotted Tsukiko watching them and gave Tsukiko a wide smirk before grabbing Naruto's crotch and kissing him hard on the mouth. Tsukiko watched Naruto instinctively buck against her hand and his grip on her tightened. Tsukiko's heart clenched painfully and her vision blurred. Quickly she spun on her heel and stormed back out of the room. Unfortunately she left before seeing the rest of what happened.

Naruto continued to kiss Sakura until he realized just what he was doing. Coming back to his senses he pulled away from her. "Stop it." He ordered when she reached for him again.

"What's the matter? I thought you were enjoying this." She asked; running a hand down his chest.

"I... this is wrong. You took advantage of me being depressed I don't know what you're up to but stop it alright." He responded, grabbing her wrists and moving them away from him.

"Who says I'm up to anything?" She replied.

"I know you. You wouldn't be doing this without a reason. I wouldn't let you either if I was thinking straight.. You took advantage of the fact that I was depressed and out of it." He replied letting go of her wrists.

"Maybe my reason is I like you?" She continued; placing an hand on his cheek.

"Or maybe your reason is you like to be a bitch." Naruto muttered slapping her hand away from her face.

"How's trying to comfort you being a bitch?"

"You're not trying to comfort me you're trying to seduce me for some reason! And I'm positive it has nothing to do with me either for that matter." He stated as his mind slowly put more things together.

"Hmm perhaps. I wonder what Tsukiko's take on the situation is?" She asked with a dark smirk on her face. "Now where is she? Oh yes she ran away when she saw you kissing me." She finished now with a grin.

Naruto's eyes widened and he swore under his breath. "Bitch." he growled at her before running off to find Tsukiko.

Tsukiko rushed back into the garden, tears rolling down her cheeks as she plopped down on a bench and cried. "Baka, baka, baka..." She cried though not sure who she was calling stupid; herself, Naruto, or Sakura.

"What's the matter?" A voice asked; placing an arm around her.

Tsukiko stopped crying into her lap to look at who was there. "Uhg, leave me alone Sasuke." She snapped glaring at him through her tears. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you." She added trying to wipe her eyes but more tears just came.

"Why are you crying?" He pressed, reaching for her and wiping away some of the tears. Tsukiko glared at again and smacked his hand away from her face.

"Don't Sasuke. Just don't." She growled; looking down into her lap again as the tears wouldn't stop. "Just leave me alone already." She added.

"Tsukiko!" Naruto called; spotting her and rushing over to the bench. Tsukiko glared at him through her tears and Sasuke tried to act like he didn't know what was going on. "Tsukiko let me expl-

"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto!" She yelled at him.

"Tsukiko I can explain." Naruto tried again.

"I said I needed air Naruto. I didn't reject you! I just needed a moment to think and I turn around to find you doing that with Sakura!" She yelled.

"Let me explain please." Naruto again tried but she was already over come with her emotions by this point.

"How do you like it Naruto! I love you too damn it!" Tsukiko yelled and then turned around to Sasuke, despite the fact that she hated him she grabbed him and kissed him forcefully. She crawled into his lap and grinded on him while she kissed him. Sasuke was taken back at first but then wasn't complaining and returned her gesture just as fiercely; starting to make out with her.

Naruto ripped Tsukiko off of Sasuke fast. He spun her around so she was facing him and gripped her arms tightly while glaring in anger and hurt. "Tsukiko! It was an accident. Honestly! We were just dancing and things just got out of hand!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh so you just happened to be grinding into her, your hands just happened to be on her ass, she just happened to grab your crotch, and you both just happened to kiss!" She yelled back.

"Yes!" Naruto answered desperately.

"How stupid do you think I am Naruto?" She growled.

"Pretty damn stupid if you think I would ever do something like that to you on purpose!" He snapped back. "I told you I loved you, do you honestly think I would just turn around and start doing that with another girl on purpose after saying that! Does that sound like me?" He demanded.

"But you were... you guys were like that and I saw you kissing her..." Tsukiko responded, more tears falling but this time out of both anger and sadness.

"She started it. She took advantage of the fact that I was depressed. I thought you rejected me and I was hurt and she played off of that. You left before you saw me telling her to stop, before I came back to my senses and yelled at her." Naruto tried to explain. "She was trying to make you jealous and hurt you. I don't know why but she was and I'm sorry I was weak enough to let her. I'm sorry I hurt you I really didn't mean to." Naruto added and Tsukiko slowly calmed down; her tears starting to stop. "You're lucky I'm not trying to kill Sasuke for that little stunt you just pulled.' Naruto added; shooting Sasuke a dirty look over Tsukiko's shoulder before turning back to her. "Please Tsukiko, I love you... be with me..." Naruto begged and Tsukiko slowly nodded.

Behind them Sasuke cursed loudly and stormed away from the two. Angry that his plan failed and he just lost Tsukiko. Now that she was Naruto's he'd let her go. As much as he wanted her he wouldn't sink so low as to steal his best friend's girlfriend. It was different when they were competing for her but now that Naruto had won and had her it was over.

They watched him storm away before looking back at each other. Tsukiko gave Naruto a good smack across the cheek and he blinked at her in confusion. "That's for hurting me like that you jerk." She explained before grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. "And that's for being such a damn loveable jerk." She added.

Naruto grinned at her before pulling her into another kiss and his arms wrapped around her waist tightly as hers went around his neck. They kissed like that for awhile and then Naruto started holding her tighter and his kisses became hungrier. He swept his tongue across her lips; begging for entrance but Tsukiko smirked and denied him. Naruto growled playfully in response and one of his hands slip upward to the back of her head; holding it closer to his while the other slid down onto her butt and squeezed.

Tsukiko jumped and gasped in surprise; giving Naruto the response he was waiting for and his tongue rushed into her open mouth. He removed his hand from her backside; placing it back onto her lower back and pulled her closer to him as his tongue swept through her mouth, memorizing every inch of it before rubbing against hers and urging it to play.

Tsukiko's knees began to go weak as she melted under Naruto's kisses and touches. she felt herself fall but Naruto caught her, holding her to him tightly before carefully steering her to the bench. He set her down on it and Tsukiko leaned back onto her back on top of it, pulling Naruto down on top of her.

A gasp in surprise and a wolf whistle got their attention. They broke away from each other's mouths and turned to see Hinata and Kiba watching them. Hinata blushing and Kiba grinning. "Well what to do we have here?" He teased and they both flushed bright red; Naruto leaping up off of her and Tsukiko quickly leaping off the bench as well.

"What do you two want?" Naruto asked, wrapping his arms around Tsukiko from behind and holding her against him as they talked.

"Well we were coming to tell you we won't be going home with you guys in the limo tonight." Kiba began to explain while holding up a room key. "Now we're wondering what on earth we missed with you two." He added teasingly.

Naruto and Tsukiko both rolled their eyes. "Still got that condom I gave you?" Tsukiko demanded.

"Yeah, but now I think I should give it back. You guys might need it more than us. I have more." He replied and Naruto and Tsukiko blushed brightly again.

They muttered insults at him as the four made their way back inside the hotel. As they reentered the lobby Tsukiko and Naruto both spotted Gaara and his girlfriend heading to the elevators.

"Dude is a damn hypocrite!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know, he goes nuts about every little thing we do or say but then turns around and does way worse. I mean they fuck like rabbits!" Tsukiko responded.

"Speaking about that... what's he going to do about us?" Naruto asked worried.

"We won't let him kill us." Tsukiko replied; half convincingly.

"Well... see ya!" Kiba called to the two of them as he left with Hinata.

Naruto and Tsukiko both reentered the ballroom holding hands and continued to dance the night away like crazy. They danced to all types of songs; techno, pop, rock, trance, dance, salsa, slow songs, almost all genres seemed to be played. The final song of the night was "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin.

Once that song ended everyone either went home or to a hotel room Tsukiko's feet felt like they were going to fall off they hurt so bad. Naruto carried her to the limo and both nearly fell asleep on the ride back. When they managed to get back however Tsukiko gave Naruto a kiss goodbye and dragged herself inside and to her room. As she passed through the living room Temari came down the stairs in nothing but a bathrobe.

"Have fun?" She asked yawning.

"Yeah..."

"How'd things go with Naruto?" She asked smirking.

"...Fine..." She replied, hiding her face in fear of the blush showing. "Where's Butt-pirate?"

"Sleeping in my room." She replied. "Where's Gaara?"

"He got a room with his girl." Tsukiko answered before yawning. "G'night." She called as she headed to her room.

It was another hour before she was finally able to crawl into bed. She had to remove all of the accessories and such, take a shower, get all the makeup and hair stuff off and out, and change. She crawled into bed and was out almost instantly but not even a half hour later she was woken up by Naruto slipping into her room through her window dressed in his usual clothes but still had his hair full of gel.

"Naruto?" She asked surprised and still half asleep.

"I wanted to sleep with you." Naruto explained.

"Wow! taking it a little too fast. Beside's I'm too tired."

"Not like that! I meant just sleep in bed with you... I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"Oh." Naruto stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed with her. Both of them falling asleep in each other's arms and in a matter of minutes.

"Heh, I knew it." A voice stated, waking them from their sleep and they found Shikamaru smirking down at them.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Why isn't Yuki biting your dick off for coming in here?" Tsukiko demanded.

"Temari let her outside to go to the bathroom."

"Oh... worse damn guard dog ever, I swear." She muttered.

"So have fun last night?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, prom was fun." Naruto answered.

"Bet that wasn't the only thing that was fun."

"Shut it Butt-pirate. We didn't do anything." Tsukiko responded.

"Right well whether you did or not Kankuro and Gaara are back so you might wanna leave Naruto." Shikamaru retorted. Naruto leapt up and started frantically throwing on his clothes. "So take it he finally confessed his feelings?" Shikamaru asked in a low voice.

"Yeah... Don't tell anyone yet though."

"Don't worry I won't." He stated, roughing up her hair.

"Hey! what was that for?" She snapped, fixing her already messy, bed hair.

"Just practicing for when you're my sister." He answered .

Before Tsukiko could respond Naruto rushed over to her, gave her a kiss goodbye and bolted out of her window. Shikamaru started laughing at her blushing face and she tried to ignore it and him.

"So you plan on marrying Temari?" she asked in hopes of getting him to stop laughing.

"Yeah, eventually."

"Awww how sweet." She teased.

"Shut it." Shikamaru retorted blushing lightly before leaving the room.

Yuki hopped up on her bed with her and Tsukiko lied back down in hopes of snoozing for awhile longer. "Something's finally worked out right for a change Yuki." She muttered stroking her fur before burying her face in the fur. A smile made its way onto her face as she thought about Naruto.

Tsukiko only managed to snooze for about twenty minutes before her phone went off. She grumbled but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Tsukiko?" Ino's voice spoke from the other end.

"Yeah?" Tsukiko asked, confused as to why she was calling her.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you; last night what Sakura did to you with Naruto. That was Sasuke's idea." Ino stated.

"How'd you find that out?"

"Sakura rushed over this morning to tell me about how she slept with Sasuke."

"What?" Tsukiko asked in surprise; sitting up.

"Yeah, apparently he told her if she could get you mat at Naruto he'd let her blow him and apparently when she did one thing lead to another and yeah."

"Oh eww. Well at least I have something to torment him with."

"Yeah so what happened with you and Naruto then?"

"We worked things out... and..."

"And?"

"We're kind of dating now."

"Aww bet your brothers aren't too happy."

"They don't know yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Kakashi ain't gonna be too happy either."

"...Damn." Tsukiko muttered, she had forgotten all about him.

"Well this should be interesting." Ino muttered.

"Yeah..."

"Well I got to go, I just thought you'd like to know who was behind last night."

"Alright bye and thanks."

When Tsukiko got off the phone she figured she might as well just get up and got herself out of bed, heading out to the rest of the house. The day passed pretty quickly and Tsukiko didn't mention anything about dating Naruto yet.

* * *

It is done! Hope you all enjoyed it! Happy Birthday Sydney!


End file.
